Dreaming of Reality
by Demira Watson
Summary: One stupid spell and my whole world gets turned upside down and screwed over. Life is weird that way…But apparently this is normal for the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dreaming Of Reality

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Eventual Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel, Adam/Michael, OFC/OFC

Warnings: Spoilers up to S5022 (Season 5 episode 22), Slash, Femslash, other warnings as they appear.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine. Supernatural is owned by the awesome Eric Kirkpe!

Chapter Rating: PG-13 (Swearing)

Word count: 2577

Summary: One stupid spell and my whole world gets turned upside down and screwed over. Life is weird that way…But apparently this is normal for the Winchesters.

(1/13)

* * *

><p><strong>Dreaming of Reality | Chapter One<strong>

**·Demmy· **

The grey concrete slab was getting closer by the second when a tanned muscled arm grabbed me around the waist yanking me out of my descent (and a good few inches of the ground).

"Dem do you actually eat anything? Girl you're way to light." Ah Drake. A twenty-one year old Italian with dark skin, glossy raven hair (that's not too short and not too long), dark chocolate eyes and firm body to drool over. Most woman swoon around him and don't bother to look past the gold paint to see the copper that'll turn your skin green. Sure he's pretty but the brains department is sadly lacking. It's like he only has enough blood to power his dick and his brain has shutdown all non-essential programs.

He reminds me of a puppy. He's cute and he'll piss on the carpet but he's a loyal son of a bitch and a great companion to have. Just don't tell him I said that, he'll never stop smirking.

"I eat more then you AND Lucy combined, thank you very much!" I snapped back trying to wriggle free from Drake's impromptu semi-hug-rescue-lift. Lucy is my other best friend and where Drake falls on the 'Pretty but stupid' side of the scales, Lucy falls on the 'Massive Nerd' side. She's Irish but has no accent what-so-ever. She has short curly blonde hair and the most startling green eyes ever which are of course hidden behind her famous bottle-bottom glasses. This woman is a research whore with the fashion sense of a 1950's librarian. But I love her all the same.

"True…Where does it all go?" Drake pondered still not releasing me.

"It's about to make a swift kick to your family jewels in a second if you don't put me down right this-OOF!" Dropped in mid-air run, my ass become one with the concrete. "Asshole!"

"Only if you're up for it, though I think it's a bit kinky for my liking." Drake smirked down at me before offering a hand up.

"Pervert, why did I befriend you again?" I glared at him brushing off any gravel or general dust from my plaid shirt and jeans before pulling my shoulder bag round and heading of in the general direction of our next class.

"Because I'm cute." Without looking back I knew he was following me with that trademark smirk of his firmly in place.

"Kitten's are cute, you are infuriating." I rolled my eyes even though he was still behind me.

"A little passion in a relationship never hurt." I stopped, allowing him to catch up the last few steps to enjoy the full force of my glare, the smirk remained.

"Actually 90% of all murders are a crime of passion." My inner three year old did a victory dance as the smirk faded.

"…Should I be worried?" Drake stuttered. I gave a smirk of my own and then walked away throwing one single word at him as the bell rang.

"Yes."

As I glanced back to enjoy his slightly fearful look I accidentally bumped into another student.

"Whoops, sorry." I offered an apologetic smile to the young curvy brunette a couple of inches taller than me. She smiled back but remained silent. I felt like I knew her but was sure I'd never even seen her around before. She had a knowing smile and a tranquil look in her dark green eyes. It felt like I was standing at the edge of cliff watching the vast ocean decide whether today it would be calm and safe or show its true primal power. Drake bumped his shoulder against mine and I realised that the young brunette was gone and had left me gaping at nothing.

"You 'kay Dem?" Drake asked as he lightly pushed me into moving again.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" I really wasn't. As an Empath, some one with the ability to sense other's emotions and certain events before they happen, all my alarm bells were ringing. The attractive woman I just bumped into was causing some reaction deep inside and not the 'I have a crush' type but more the 'what the hell was that?' type. It felt like I was ready to pounce or run, my entire being was suddenly a wash with energy and I knew that it had come from her. Who ever she was she had some serious power underneath that calm exterior.

As I walked with Drake to our next class I couldn't help but feel like something was coming…

* * *

><p>My name is Demmy Stewart and my life sucks…Well it did. You see I used to be your average twenty one year old lesbian on her way to becoming a young person's counsellor until one of my stupid best friend's decided to help me out.<p>

It started with Lucy and an insane idea. She likes to call her idea's 'experiments'. It's just a fancy word to describe what Drake and I more commonly refer to as 'down right fucking mental suicidal plans'.

* * *

><p>The new episode of <em>Smallville <em>continued with its epic-angsty storyline while two out of the three occupants of a tiny run-down apartment openly gaped at their room-mate.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that for me?" I took a large swig of my half empty bottle of beer and cringed at the bitter after-taste it had left. I honestly hated beer but after that mornings encounter I had decided that some alcohol that evening was a must, beer was the only liquor that three college roommates could afford.

Lucy cleared her throat and then brushed invisible crumbs of her grey pencil skirt. I never did understand her need to dress up even on TV night surrounded by beer bottles and half a pizza.

"You heard me quite clearly Demmy." Yeah I did, didn't mean that it had sunk in.

"I'm trying to pretend I didn't." I really am. Drake had decided to best me by drinking all of the beer left in his bottle in one gulp. Bastard.

"I just thought it'd be an interesting experiment."

"Luce… Seeing if with can launch Drake into space with nothing but fireworks is an interesting experiment. This is…This is…" I struggled to find the right adjective to describe how much of a stupid plan this was.

"Insane." Drake provided.

"Insane, exactly. Sweetheart I thought watching all those terrible horror movies taught you not to fuck with the Supernatural. If I knew it would inspire you I would have found bloodier ones." I am nothing if not a sniffer-dog for finding the bloodiest, scariest, gore filled horror movies in all of creation.

"We are not idiotic college students with more beauty than brains." She threw back.

"Speak for yourself!" Drake squeaked.

"If you had an IQ you'd know this was a bad idea." I tried to be the voice of reason.

"I have an exceptional large IQ for my age. I have calculated all possible outcomes and have countered them accordingly. Nothing will go wrong."

"Famous last words." I snorted.

"Demmy!"

"All I'm saying is this is a bad idea! Lucy I'm an expert in bad ideas and the supernatural. You do not fuck with what you don't understand!"

"I understand completely-!"

"No you don't or you wouldn't even be considering this!" It was quickly becoming a shouting match and Drake was watching us throw words at each other like an angry tennis match.

"Won't you even consider it? Aren't you the least bit curious?" Aw shit she had played to my weakness. Cheat.

"You're asking me to back you up on summoning a Pagan Goddess! And not just any Pagan Goddess, the big Mama! Fuck no! Hell no!" At this point I was standing and waving my bottle around like a freaking shield, like it could defend me against that amazingly stupid idea. As a Wiccan I have a healthy respect (and fear) of the deity's. You leave them alone and they don't tear you into little pieces. It's a good working relationship.

"I'm on Demmy's side on this one Luce. This is way above our pay-grade." Oh look Drake's brain still had the self-preservation program on. Good for him, if only Lucy's was on too.

"Demmy please. If I don't have your help on this then you know it'll end in tears. I may not even survive." Lucy had taken off her oversized glasses to produce the full on puppy-dog-pout by this point the only problem facing her was that I am immune to such acts.

"Then don't do it!"

"…Maybe we could give it a try, might be fun." I swore mentally as I realised her puppy-dog-pout had short-circuited Drake's brain. His self-preservation program was fried.

"Demmy, you're my best friend and I trust you with my life. So please trust me with this." Lucy held my hands and Drake was apparently no longer sane and well…I was falling down the rabbit hole.

* * *

><p><em>A month later…<em>

Word of advice people, best friends will get you killed.

At this point on the timeline of my life I was wrapped in my favourite oversized hoodie, freezing my ass off in the middle of no where cursing my nerdy best friend. Who by the way, was practically skipping around her ten foot wide summoning circle checking everything and ignoring my glare of doom. Drake was blowing into his hands from the other side of the circle avoiding eye contact with me. Maybe because he knew that I was trying to set fire to him by sheer will power alone.

"Everything's set. You guys memorized the summoning chant?" Lucy's grin just widened and Drake just nodded. Me, I was hoping to boycott the whole shindig.

"No." She glared.

"Demmy!" How the mild-mannered nerd managed to sound like my mother scolding me I'll never know but it had the desired effect.

"Yes, fine. Sheesh." I rolled my eyes and tried to bury myself further into my hoodie.

"Ok we'll start in five minutes."

"Why then?" Drake asked and I refused to roll my eyes again for fear of them freezing that way. Why the fuck had we decided to do it in the coldest October since records began?

"According to Demmy and all the books, the veil to the other side is thinnest on October 31st at exactly midnight. Now during our practice sessions the whole chant took approximately five minutes from start to finish so if we start at five to twelve we should finish the chant just at the right time to achieve the maximum potential of the summoning ritual and gain the desired results!" She said 'desired results' but all I heard was 'painful agonizing death' and 'dental records used to identify remains'. I'm a pessimist by nature but this was ridiculous. Remember I mentioned the Empath thing…well imagine its like the American's military alert system, you know the Def Con stuff, five being the happy hour and one being shit we're doomed. Well we were currently at Def Con two, people, which translated loosely to 'if you have any common sense left, RUN!'.

"Get ready. We're approaching five too."

"Luce can I talk you out of this?" I pleaded one last time hoping she figured out I'm not just shaking because of the cold.

"Aren't you curious? We're here; we're ready, why not see what happens?" I'm pretty sure that was a line in shitty horror movie we'd seen…probably said before all the actors and actress's died horribly.

Right now you're all probably asking if I was so afraid then why didn't I fight harder to stop the whole party, well truth is I was curious. Sure if this went sour then we'd be vaporized but if it went well…Think Disney's genie, any wish granted and no downside- other than the sacrifice but even I knew that could be anything from a life to your sight or even just a fruit basket once a year. The key was to ask all the right questions and be detailed about things. Hence why I was the one going to do all the talking and Lucy and Drake were to shut the hell up, if this went our way and we actually entered into negotiations with the Goddess.

"It's time! Begin chanting in five, four…" I could have stopped it. If I didn't chant it would end there. But I knew I wouldn't stop it, I had questions that only a Goddess could answer and this might have been my one and only chance. And Lucy knew it too…I had a vague notion that this was Luce's idea of helping me out. If it was she was the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for and the craziest. Most good friends invest in a private investigator for you not go straight to the summoning of Pagan deity's.

"NOW!" _Shit._

"_**On Hallow'd Night With This Rite**_

_**Great Goddess Hear Our Plight**_

_**We Call You Here To Speak With You**_

_**And Pray You Find Us True**_

_**Bless Us With Your Mighty Presence **_

_**And Grant Us Time To Plead With You**_

_**Blessed Be To All Of Us **_

_**And Harm None In Pass"**_

It was crude but Lucy had put me in charge of the spell writing and I hadn't rhymed since my emo days in high school. Still it got the message across.

It had to be repeated three times in order to work. And as we came to the end of the third repeat I could swear I heard a clock chiming in the twelfth hour, despite being in bum-fuck nowhere.

The last chime echoed with our last words and we all froze.

I wasn't expecting fireworks or a parade but absolutely nothing was a surprise. We just stared at each other in the candlelight and nothing happened. Lucy looked disappointed and Drake…Well he looked like he was halfway to hypothermia.

"I guess the experiment was a failure." Lucy whispered.

"Guess so…" I wasn't convinced in the slightest. My ability to sense shit heading our way was going nuts. Something felt off about the whole deal and I was worried. "Home time kiddies. I am freezing my tits off here and I demand some sugary goodness!" That got a laugh and so we tided up our pagan experiment and tucked ourselves into the car.

All the way home I kept one eye on the road behind us. I just couldn't shake the feeling we were being followed.

When we got home we decided to turn the heating on and go to bed. Well I did. Lucy wanted to write up notes on the experiment and Drake wanted pizza. But I was too exhausted to give a damn. My inner three year old was in permanent hiding and all my senses where on Def Con One. I just wanted to sleep.

Of course I decided before I slept I wanted to prey to the Goddess. I wasn't quite sure if I was thanking her for leaving us alive or bitching about the fact she didn't even turn up. Either way I sat down in front of my iddy biddy altar and lit the incense.

"Mother Goddess, thank you for not smiting our asses tonight. I really enjoy living…I just…I'm not complaining…But if you're listening, I could use some answers down here. Please…Blessed be."

Having thanked and bitched to almighty Goddess I tucked myself into bed and drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>It's when I woke up that the shit hit the fan.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dreaming Of Reality

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Eventual Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel, Adam/Michael, OFC/OFC

Warnings: Spoilers up to S5022 (Season 5 episode 22), Slash, Femslash, other warnings as they appear.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine. Supernatural is owned by the awesome Eric Kirkpe!

Chapter Rating: PG-13 (Swearing, Nakedness but no graphic description)

Word Count: 4360

Summary: One stupid spell and my whole world gets turned upside down and screwed over. Life is weird that way…But apparently this is normal for the Winchesters.

(2/13)

* * *

><p><strong>Dreaming of Reality | Chapter Two |<strong>

**·Demmy· **

When I woke up it was to a beautiful sunrise. Soft oranges and pinks were giving way to a lovely pastel blue dotted with some candyfloss white clouds. There was a slight breeze tickling at my exposed skin. In a sleepy daze I noticed that the grass was slightly wet with morning dew and scratchy against me as I moved.

It was then the sudden realization that I was not only outside, instead of in my bed like I was when I fell asleep, but I was also naked as the day I was born…Or that one time at that beach party when we all thought it would be a good idea to go skinny dipping in the middle of February.

I sat up abruptly squinting at the first rays of light as I surveyed my surroundings. This could be Drake's idea of a joke but after his last attempt to get me semi-naked he learnt pretty fast that if he wanted to continue breathing he'd never do it again.

I was in a graveyard, a small one that obviously hadn't seen a groundskeeper in years. The headstones were covered in moss and dead plants. Most of which had sunk into the ground leaving only tips poking out of the yellow grass or just leaning of to one side like a miniature parody of the leaning tower of Pisa. The fence was rusty and non-existent in some places and the main gate swung back and forth leisurely, squeaking slightly in the breeze.

I couldn't hear the sounds of early morning civilization starting near-by and there didn't appear to be anything for miles around except a dark forest that didn't seem so appealing.

Standing up seemed like a chore too. Most of my joints creaked and my muscles ached like I'd been on an exercise binge for twenty-four hours. Even the morning sun made my head scream.

I wrapped my arms around myself trying to ward of the chill that was slowly creeping into my bones. I was getting the impression that this wasn't some lame prank sprung on me by Drake or anyone else, I had the funniest feeling this was more to do with Lucy's 'experiment' then anything else.

A soft groan made me turn around. At first there didn't appear to be anything there but when my eyes adjusted somewhat, I noticed a naked foot sticking out of the long grass no more then ten feet away from me. Deciding that things couldn't get any weirder then this I gingerly made my way over to the foot.

It groaned again but louder and the grass shifted slightly. I peeked into the clump of dried grass and found a very naked, very gigantic man.

"H-H-Hello?" My voice was raspy almost like I hadn't used it in days and I noticed my mouth was bone-dry and in desperate need of hydration. The giant man groaned again but opened his eyes at lest. He coughed (or hacked would be more appropriate) and tried to focus on me if the rapid blinking and eye-rolling was anything to go by. When he did finally focus he had the decency to blush which I found adorable. Obviously a gentle giant.

"Dude you're naked too." Naturally I had to ruin the cute moment. He stuttered and looked down at himself and promptly used both hands to give himself a semblance of modesty. Too bad I'd already seen and the guy had nothing to be modest about.

"Who.." He coughed again, "Who are you?"

"Demmy Stewart. Nice to meet all of you dude." He blushed again and I found it funny that the blush spread all the way down his neck and chest…And really this guy had zilch to be modest about especially when it appeared that he worked out, a lot. If I was straight I'd tap that.

"Sam Winchester, nice to meet you too." He pushed himself up and obviously had the same problem I'd had earlier if the grimace was anything to go by.

"Well Sammy-." I stopped mid-sentence and was vaguely aware of him correcting me but my thoughts where too busy to take in the familiar 'It's Sam.' I took another look at my new naked friend and then another look.

"Uhh…You okay?" No I wasn't. But all I could do was stare and gape like a fish out of water…or a girl who'd just woken up in another reality.

"Sam Winchester…"

"Yes?" Sam was starting to give me a suspicious look.

"Well shit…" I promptly lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>I woke again on the same scratchy dead grass as before, only this time Sam Winchester was blocking the sunlight which was much brighter then before. I must have checked out for an hour tops.<p>

"You okay?" He wasn't looking at me like I was about to kill him anymore, instead his hazel eyes where filled with nothing but concern.

"There's no place like home…There's no place like home…" I muttered still a little dazed. Sam smiled.

"Welcome to Kansas."

"Oh God…" I groaned. Sam chuckled and helped me sit up.

"You okay?" He repeated. I rolled my eyes which only furthered my headache.

"Peachy sweetheart." I got the famous bitchface for that. "I take it this is Stull Cemetery?" Sam nodded. "Whoopie."

"So who are you really?" Sam asked.

"Demmy Stewart. Not an Angel, not a Demon and not a supernatural creature of any kind. I am boringly human." I rubbed my eyes trying to rid myself of what was quickly becoming a migraine.

"Hunter?" I snorted.

"Nope."

"Prophet?"

"Negative."

"Then how did you know where we are and who I am…and don't say you didn't because you fainted when I told you my name." I glared at him.

"I prefer 'passed out'; fainting's for cheerleaders on low budget horror flicks." Sam smiled again and he did have a lovely smile. "Anyway it's…" Long, complicated, impossible, a plot for a bad fanfiction… "a weird story." I sighed.

"How much do you know?" He frowned.

"Uhmm…Let's just say I know everything between the moment Dean showed up in yours and Jess's apartment and to when you jumped into the pit with Lucifer as your co-pilot." That earned me another suspicious glare and no doubt what would have been a small interrogation if not for some more load groaning.

"Another person?" Sam frowned and stood up to begin heading in the direction of the pained groans.

"If we had some beer this could be a party." I muttered as I stood to join him.

We found our third amigo lying behind one of the bigger headstones. Just like us he too was naked and struggling with consciousness. I recognized him immediately.

"Gabriel?" Sam yelled and the poor archangel flinched at the volume.

"Off course it is…" I muttered. Sam either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me as he bent down to check the trickster. Having found no wounds and deemed him only to be suffering from similar symptoms to us, Sam proceeded to pick up the archangel like a princess and start walking.

"Sam? Where are we going?" I jogged to catch up with the giant.

"There's a town a couple of miles away."

"So what we just show up and ask them nicely for clothes, food and shelter?" I sniped back. My headache was getting worse.

"We steal what we need and head to Bobby's he'll know what's going on." I quickened my steps in order to keep at Sam's side, I only came up to a couple inches below his shoulder and my legs may have been long but they had nothing on Sam's.

"Right, 'cause no ones going to notice the nudists in town." Sam stopped walking and bent down to my eye level.

"Look I'm taking a big risk letting you tag along. For all I know you could be a demon or worse you could be Lucifer." I made a noise of objection to that statement but Sam continued. "Until I can test you, I don't trust you. Especially seen as you know so much. So let's just get into town, find some necessities and get to Bobby's. Ok?" We glared at each other for a few moments before I sighed and turned away.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>By the time we reached the so called 'town' I was ready to die. My feet were cut to ribbons and covered in burst blisters thanks to the rocky back road we took. It had started raining a couple of miles back and we were all soaked and frozen to the bone. Sam was actually shivering and must have been ready to just collapse as our angel pal hadn't yet rejoined the living and was still being carried by gigantor.<p>

The town couldn't really be classed as a town given that it was six maybe seven buildings dotted along a dirt road. One building wore a run down sign depicting its self as a gas station, honestly it had one lone pump and a broken down rusted truck with no windows and a wheel missing.

There didn't appear to be any people around. No curtains twitched and there was no sound coming from any of the buildings. It wasn't until Sam cleared his throat and levelled me with the most terrifying Bitchface ever that I realised I was humming the _Deliverance _banjo theme.

"So…Do we knock?" I asked. Sam frowned like he was trying to figure out a puzzle and I wondered if he meant to lead us to this town or if there was some other town near-by that was a little less…creepy.

"There should be people here." Sam muttered and I got the impression that he wasn't aware that he had the world's shortest archangel in his arms and an Empath with anger issues as a side-kick anymore. I coughed and he almost jumped at the sound.

"People or no people, I'm freezing and so are you so shall we stick with the looting plan or what?" Sam took a moment weighing the pro's and con's of wandering through the town that could have doubled for a ghost movie set. He nodded and began walking towards the nearest residential building his eyes darting back and forth in full paranoid hunter mode. I sighed and followed him. I could just have told him there wasn't anything to worry about in the town but that would have opened a whole new can of worms and I didn't want the gigantic Winchester to shoot first and ask questions later. Even if it was more Dean's style then Sam's I wasn't going to risk it especially with how Sam reacted to anything Supernatural after Ruby. I don't think he would have reacted well to the whole 'Hey I can sense shit!' angle. Better to let him test me for all things that go bump in the night before I sprung that on him.

I was ok with being dunked in holy water, cut up with silver and iron and walking through devil's traps and whatever else he wanted to try but I drew the line at walking through holy fire. Sam could find another way to test for angel mojo; I was not going to jump through fire like a circus act just to put the big guys mind at ease.

Once we reached the two story classic American style home Sam gently placed Gabriel on the porch before gesturing to me to hurry up. I rolled my eyes before jogging up to the door. Wincing at each step, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that we were leaving bloody red footprints behind so not exactly as ninja like a Sam probably wanted.

"Watch Gabriel and keep an eye out for anything suspicious, I'll check inside." Sam whispered.

"Yes mom." I sighed dramatically and was rewarded with yet another Bitchface. He didn't reply and slipped into the house silently. I settled down next to Gabriel sighing happily after giving my feet a rest for the first time since I woke up. Sam insisted that we keep walking without rest stops in order to reach the town before nightfall. It was the only time he talked to me on our long trek; he spent most of his time shooting concerned glances at the archangel in his arms (who hadn't made a peep since with left the graveyard) and glaring quite obviously at me. I understood kind off where he was coming from and the silence gave me some time to let the whole situation sink in.

There were several viable options to choose from here.

1) This was a dream. Which was probable but far fetched considering how real and vivid everything was not to mention the very real pain in my feet and muscles. My imagination was good but not that good.

2) Drake had spiked the candy with a new drug. (Possible and not beyond his capabilities) Or…

3) Lucy's plan had worked…Which was a scary thought and opened up a whole new world of problems and questions. Like why drop me in the _Supernatural_ universe? What happened to Lucy and Drake? And last but not least and certainty the most frightening question…What was the sacrifice?

I shivered and decided not to concentrate on that last question. It couldn't lead to anything good that's for sure. Instead I concentrated on the resting archangel beside me.

I'd gotten a good look at Sam (_**all**_ of him) and he didn't differ much from what I'd seen on TV. Same long floppy hair, muscular features, expressive eyes, raspy voice…In fact the only thing that surprised me was the height. Sure I was pretty tall for my gender but I still had to look up in order to make eye contact with Sam.

Gabriel was…well Gabriel. He probably had a couple of inches over me in the height department but other then that he didn't look any different then from the show. Plus he was well endowed too…

"Big things come in small packages…" I snapped my eyes up to Gabriel's face and found golden hazel eyes filled with mischievous glee staring back. I felt his amusement and his tiredness wash over me but I wasn't overwhelmed. Concentrating on Sam's emotions during the trek was like being on a rocket powered swing set, Gabriel was more soft, ebbing and flowing around me but not trying to drag me away with the tide.

"Welcome to Kansas's new nudist camp. Population three." I replied matching his smirk.

"I love nudist camps, so many tricks not enough time." He chuckled as he pushed himself upright. I helped steady him when he wavered slightly and noticed how warm he was in comparison to my icy touch.

"Easy there short stuff, takes a while for the effects of…whatever this is, to wear off." I held onto his shoulders, no longer as support but for warmth. He didn't seem to mind.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but exactly how am I kicking?" Gabriel turned to face me, his smirk appeared to be a permanent fixture and I was suddenly reminded of Drake, I wasn't prepared for the home sickness to stab me in the gut. I coughed to cover up my flinch but I felt that Gabriel had noticed. Thankfully he let it slide by.

"Don't know but it might have something to do with Sammy being top-side and Lucifer free." Gabriel was about to fire off several questions when a familiar voice with an annoyed tone drew our attention.

"It's Sam."

"Speak of the Devil…Or not." Gabriel winked at Sam.

* * *

><p>Having an all powerful archangel around had its perks (like the healing mojo he worked on both mine and Sam's feet, thank the Goddess) and of course, with Gabriel, it's down sides. Shortly after introductions and pleasantries were swapped Gabriel deemed the town we were in too boring and dusty and promptly snapped his fingers, transporting us to a new location.<p>

The Eiffel tower in Paris.

In the middle of the day.

Still naked.

It caused quite a scene and I am not ashamed to admit I hid behind Sam. After all with both hands he could cover everything he needed too, me I needed more cover. I wasn't exactly body confident, despite being aware that I rivalled some super models stick thinness and the fact that Drake and Lucy had reminded me time and time again I was pretty, it still hadn't really sunk in and standing naked in front of mirror was hard enough let alone half of France.

Sam had yelled at Gabriel until the archangel had rolled his eyes and raised his fingers. With another click we found ourselves in a tasteful expensive looking hotel suite.

"Better?" Gabriel dramatically sighed. Sam looked torn between saying 'thank you' and 'bastard' so I jumped in.

"Much better. Never been to Paris myself but so far nice view." I winked at Gabriel and he gave a wide grin in reply. I always did respect his style.

"Then perhaps the lady would like some of the latest fashions for her to wear?" Gabriel clicked his fingers again and the suite filled with fancy boxes containing all the clothes, shoes and accessories to make a girly girl weep with joy. Me? Not so much, I recognized some of the names on the boxes and was vaguely aware they were expensive top of the line stuff.

"Uhmm…Thanks but jeans and tank top is more my style." Gabriel rolled his eyes and I caught the vague feeling of disappointment if not with me then humanity as a whole. Like it was my fault that the women of today wore trousers. Gabriel clicked his fingers again and all the boxes disappeared and in their place on the king size bed were an assortment of jeans and tops more my style as well as bra's and pants too. I nodded my thanks and began picking out things to try on.

Sam coughed and gave Gabriel a pointed look to which the archangel smirked and clicked again. Sam found himself in a Snow White dress complete with his hair in pig-tails and live blue birds twittering away on his shoulder. I couldn't help but collapse in a fit of hysterical laughter which Gabriel joined in on. Sam looked beyond unimpressed.

"Not funny Gabriel." Sam said in deadly voice but we just couldn't take him seriously and so we just laughed harder.

* * *

><p>After Gabriel had snapped Sam and himself into their usual gear the archangel directed me the heavenly bathroom, claiming that angel's didn't need to bathe and that I could go first because he wanted to catch up with Sam. He had winked slyly and I had rolled my eyes but I had agreed to take the first go. Needless to say I wanted to marry that power shower it was that awesome.<p>

Once I'd used up half of Paris's hot water supply and dried of with the softest towels in the universe I changed into denim jeans, a white tank top and a red chequered shirt. I took a quick glance in the full length mirror and was surprised to see that I didn't look too bad. I pulled my shoulder length wavy brown hair into a pony tail letting my fringe tickle my forehead and made my way out of the bathroom.

Gabriel was lounging on the bed with a snickers bar in hand and Sam was checking out the view. They both looked exhausted and although I hadn't heard any raised voices while I was in the shower, I knew Gabriel wouldn't have enjoyed the end of Season five that much.

"No clothes suited you more." Gabriel winked slyly at me.

"I try not to lose my clothes until the third date." I replied smirking allowing him to change the atmosphere of the room.

"So we're special." I couldn't help but laugh. It was half hysterical because really, I was flirting with an archangel. It was a surreal moment. Sam cleared his throat and I blushed like the kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Gabriel just waggled his eyebrows at Sam who ignored him.

"We should head to Bobby's." Sam stated.

"What's the rush? We could have a little fun." Gabriel replied and the devious grin that graced his sharp features implied anything but your average tourist plans.

"Gabriel." Sam scolded. "We don't know what brought you back and what pulled me out of the cage. We should investigate before this thing bites us in the ass and if there were any omens then Bobby would know about them. Besides I need to make sure he's ok and that Dean's ok."

"Sam, what's the last thing you remember?" I asked curiously.

"It's blurry." Sam replied frowning at the floor. For a second he was lost in thought and then he looked up and full on glared at me. "Wait we still need to test you." I sighed, of course.

"No need. Demmy here is 100% human, no added preservatives or artificial colours." Gabriel jumped in taking a leisurely bite of his candy bar.

"Way to make me sound like a health bar." I replied annoyed.

"Well who are you and what were you doing in that cemetery?" Sam continued.

"I don't know." I really didn't. Sam frowned at me again like he wouldn't believe me even I said the world was round. "Look I really don't ok."

"How is it you know so much about my life then?" Now that I could answer.

"I come from a different reality. And in that reality your life is a TV show called _Supernatural_. I'm a big fan. The last season, number five, ended with you saying yes to Luci and jumping into the pit. Dean went off to play house with Lisa and Ben and Bobby went back to the usual hunts. By the way how'd you know that Bobby was alive? Last thing you would have seen from the back seat of your brain was Lucifer snapping Bobby's neck." Sam's eyes had widened comically throughout my explanation and Gabriel had stopped munching his snickers bar and was now watching me like I was some fascinating experiment.

"I…uh…Wait! Bobby's dead?" Sam yelled.

"No he's not. God put humpty-dumpty Cas back together and the nerdy angel fixed Bobby. He's fine." Sam visibly relaxed at that but now I'd piqued Gabriel's interest.

"Dad stepped in?"

"We think he did…Not to sure. Castiel was the only 'proof', if you could call his reassembly proof." I answered. Sam was silent but his emotions almost floored me, a potent mixture of relief, confusion and steely determination in one massive tidal wave. Sam still didn't know what to make of me though but Gabriel's ease around me had softened the edges somewhat. I had to wonder if Mr Tall ever felt anything by half…

"If what you say is true, I mean about the reality jumping. Then how did you get here?" Sam quizzed, slowly coming around to the whole idea. Kid was fast at adapting but then again a lifetime of the weird and funky means little surprises you.

"It's complicated." I shuffled from one foot to the other.

"Then explain it." Sam urged sitting down on the bed beside Gabriel's feet and turning on that look which got so many victims to cry their hearts out to him. Usually I'm immune too these sorts of looks but he was quite adorable.

"My friend Lucy wanted to try an experiment and well…excluding the options of 'this is a dream' or 'I've been drugged' then her experiment worked." I shrugged sitting down on one of the eloquent couches that spotted the room.

"What experiment?"

"…mhmmm…mhmm…" I played with the hem of my shirt as I mumbled the rest of the explanation. I felt like a kid sent to the head teacher's office.

"Come again?" Sam asked.

"That's what she said." Gabriel dropped in and Sam hit his leg lightly in warning.

"To summon a Goddess…Or if want specifics, **the **Goddess." I looked away from Sam and Gabriel choosing to examine the choice of wallpaper in the room.

"You what!" Both the archangel and the Winchester yelled.

"It wasn't my idea ok! I tried to talk Lucy out of it but she wouldn't listen! Once she gets an idea in her head it's like trying to convince the sun to circle the earth instead of the other way around. Its damn near impossible to change her mind!" I shouted back standing up and pacing back and forth as I tried in vain to rub away my newly forming headache.

"Was she insane?" Gabriel yelled tossing his long forgotten candy into the bin.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You're lucky you're still breathing!" Sam shouted.

"I know that! Sheesh! I'm the Wiccan here, that's why she dragged me into it and because I couldn't let her go off and do it on her own, she'd have been killed for sure! At least with me she stood a fighting chance! But now, I don't know why I'm here or what happened to Lucy and Drake!"

"What's Wiccan?" Gabriel enquired an eyebrow raised.

"Wicca is a religion in my reality. Its Pagan based and older then Christianity. It's the belief in the power of nature and the earth and humanity and **the **Goddess who gave birth to everything." I answered. Gabriel nodded and Sam looked intrigued but like he was holding back.

"Do you know what went wrong?" He asked instead. I stopped pacing and flopped back onto the couch with my head in my hands.

"No I don't. When we cast the summoning ritual nothing happened. We went home and when I woke up I was here." I groaned. "I knew something bad was going to happen."

"Just relax ok. We'll figure this out. In the meantime we should head to Bobby's and start working on some leads." Sam stated gently.

"Angel Air. One way to Robert Singer's home." Gabriel grinned. The last thing we heard in Paris was the snap of Gabriel's fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dreaming Of Reality

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Eventual Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel, Adam/Michael, OFC/OFC

Warnings: Spoilers up to S5022 (Season 5 episode 22), Slash, Femslash, other warnings as they appear.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine. Supernatural is owned by the awesome Eric Kirkpe!

Chapter Rating: R (Violent Imagery)

Word count: 4797

Summary: One stupid spell and my whole world gets turned upside down and screwed over. Life is weird that way…But apparently this is normal for the Winchesters.

(3/13)

* * *

><p><strong>Dreaming of Reality | Chapter Three<strong>

**·Demmy· **

Bobby's land looked like a graveyard for vehicles. Metal corpses of long dead cars and vans were piled on top of each other in rows along the dusty road leading to the run down two storey home. Gabriel had dropped us all at the end of the road under the arch of the open rusted front gate and in front of the 'Singer Salvage Yard' wooden sign a couple of meter's inside the gate.

"Home sweet home." I muttered. Gabriel patted me on the back and grinned reassuringly before starting up the road. Sam followed at a slower pace, waves of worry flowing of him.

"Bobby loves you and Dean like his own…The worst you'll get is a crushed lung from the hug." I offered once I'd caught up to Sam. His smile didn't reach his eyes but it was a start.

Our odd trio trudged up the porch that was covered in rusted car parts and long overrun by the wild garden that probably hadn't seen the firm hand of a gardener since Karen. Sam knocked on the doorframe and from inside the sound of shuffling papers and a moving chair could be heard as the household's owner opened the door.

"Bobby." Sam whispered a huge smile lighting up his face as his surrogate father gaped at him.

"Sam?" Gabriel and I remained silent trying to hide in the background to allow this emotional reunion to begin.

Of course that's when Bobby shot Sam.

* * *

><p>Several supernatural-baddy tests and one finger snap later Sam was as good as new and wrapped in Bobby's arms as the old hunter got to grips with the fact the younger Winchester was top-side. Thankfully all that was in the shot gun was rock salt rounds. It hurt like a bitch but it got us past the porch.<p>

As we'd been led into the living room/study/library we all wore expressions of surprise as none other then Crowley, English accent, suit wearing, king of the crossroads Crowley stood there.

"Well this is a surprise." Crowley drawled, edging away from Gabriel. Sam glared at the demon and then raised a questioning eyebrow at Bobby.

"He's helping figure out some omens." Bobby answered gruffly.

"Dude you are the best demon ever!" Naturally I was over the moon at getting a chance to meet my favourite demon throughout _Supernatural_.

"Why thank you." Crowley replied in a bored sarcastic tone as he filled another glass with scotch. Gabriel seemed amused at my fangirl-ling whilst the two hunters in the room appeared more alarmed.

"One of you idgit's gonna fill me in?" Bobby walked around his desk and sat down reaching for his own glass of amber liquid.

"Long story Grandpa. Sure you've got that long?" Gabriel flopped down on the couch by the window and patted the seat next to him whilst looking at me. I shrugged and joined him as Sam took one of the seats in front of the desk and Crowley stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room nursing his alcohol.

"I'll out last you idgit's if tha's what you mean." Bobby threw back and Gabriel beamed. I sighed.

* * *

><p>Darkness had fallen and most of Bobby's alcohol had been consumed by the time the full story was given. Bobby had tested me for everything twice despite Gabriel vouching for me, Crowley had snorted about half way through and told Bobby to call him if 'things got interesting' and Gabriel had described in detail what Sam looked like naked and in a princess outfit. At lest the second one had gotten a laugh from the baseball hat wearing hunter.<p>

"So…another world?" I'd lost track of how many times I'd answered this question and just decided to give Bobby a pointed look as an answer this time. He huffed but got the message.

"Can we move on from that and try and figure out a way to send me home? I have friends there. I don't know…" I turned away for a moment. Lucy and Drake were the only family I had and for all I knew **they** could have been the sacrifice. And for what…A trip to Winchester world? It didn't make sense. I wanted answers to my past not VIP front row tickets to the after-apocalypse-show. Gabriel's hand squeezed my knee slightly and pulled me out my thoughts. I hadn't realised I'd been crying until then.

Waves of concern hit me from all sides and I quickly threw up the mental walls but that didn't stop some waves of emotions from getting to me in my vulnerable state. Bobby didn't trust me that was clear as day but like most men his first instinct with a crying woman was to fix the problem and stop the tears immediately. It always struck me as funny how men were absolutely terrified of a blubbering female.

Gabriel was more muted like watching some one through a window, I wondered if all angels felt like that.

"We'll get you home Demmy." Sam promised. He meant it despite his underlying feelings of mistrust. No one spoke and the silence following Sam's pledge was significantly awkward. Bobby cleared his throat.

"Well that problem aside. How'd Sam and the trickster get a new lease of life?" Bobby asked leaning forward over the desk and rested his scared arms on the ancient tomes strewn across it.

"Dad maybe…Not much else that could." Gabriel shrugged.

"A deal with a demon?" Sam suggested and his heart went straight to Dean. Gabriel shook his head and the relief was visible.

"No demon can bring an angel back and I highly doubt any demon wanted to go into that cage to take away Luci's chew toy." Sam relaxed in his chair. So long as Dean soul was safe a giant teddy bear could have raised them and Sam would have been ok with it.

"So just God? That's a short list and we can't be sure it was him. No god test that I know off." Bobby sighed.

"Maybe it was the Goddess?" I piped up.

"How d'ya mean?" Everyone was staring at me now, _great_.

"The reason we were summoning the Goddess in the first place-," I started but Gabriel interrupted.

"An experiment. You told us." He raised an eyebrow as if to challenge me to take it back.

"…Not exactly." I cringed slightly at the glares I got. "Look, Lucy was trying to be a good friend. My parents adopted me when I was a baby. I don't know who my birth parents are."

"So hire a private investigator ya idgit!"

"It's not that simple. I was a newborn dropped off on my parent's doorstep in the middle of the night. Hell I was still covered in blood and shit. There was no one around and nobody claimed me so I was just handed to the happy couple and boom here I am. The fact is that I was looking for answers… If the Goddess sent me here then…maybe you guys know something about my parents?" I finished my history lesson and looked at the other occupants of the room in hope.

"…Or maybe you're on holiday." Gabriel provided after several minutes of deep thought. I scowled at him.

"So we have another problem to handle." Bobby melted into his chair removing his hat so he could run a hand through his long silver hair. Sam sighed.

"The question is now, what do we do?" He asked. Bobby yawned and grabbed a few papers from his desk handing them to Sam.

"Here. Some omens. Started about a week ago, no rhyme or reason to it. It's yours if you want it son." Sam flipped through the pages frowning at each one. "As for the new idgit, we might as well train you up. Not much else for you to do, unless you got another plan?"

"Why train me?" I asked.

"You popped up with Sam and the angel there. There's gonna be a few nasties that want answers. Would you prefer to be someone's dinner?" Bobby replied sarcastically.

"Training sounds fine." I did not squeak.

"Good. We'll start tomorrow. Now for our feathered friend, what are you going to do?" Bobby turned to Gabriel. Even Sam looked away from his new puzzle.

"I'll stick around if that's ok with you Gramps. I'd like to see how the show goes." Gabriel grinned and winked at Sam who's blush was visible even in the poor lighting.

"Right then, let's get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow." Bobby adjusted his hat and made his way out of the room.

"I call the couch." Gabriel winked. "You're free to join me."

"Who me or Sam?"

"Both if you want." I rolled my eyes and Sam turned a very bright shade of red.

* * *

><p>At six o'clock the next morning Sam Winchester decided to wake me up. <strong>Big<strong> mistake.

"Ow, did you have to throw your boot at me?" Sam pressed the dishtowel full of ice to the bump forming on his forehead.

"Yes because you woke me up at fucking six in the morning you fucking dickhead! You deserved it!" I yelled back. Needless to say, I was not a morning person. "What the fuck gave you the idea I'd enjoy watching the fucking sunrise! Do I look like a fucking princess too you? Is this your way of sweeping me off my fucking feet Sam?" Sam winced with every curse.

"No we just need to start training you which means early mornings and late nights…It's in the job description." Sam warily pointed out.

"Well this job fucking sucks! I like sleeping, heck, I fucking love sleeping! So early mornings are a no and late nights are a maybe if you make 'em fun! But I bet you don't know the meaning of the word, fucking nerd!" Gabriel was sniggering around a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes and Bobby looked like he was praying or wondering if he could get away with killing us. Sam was trying to fold his giant frame in and appear smaller, probably hoping I'd lay off. I almost felt sorry for him, _almost_.

* * *

><p>Breakfast had continued with more swearing, grunts and 'coffee now you jackass'. Sam had a permanent bitchface on and now I was awake, full and thoroughly caffeinated I felt a bit sorry for the downright bitchiness.<p>

"Sam, I'm sorry about earlier but…well…I'm not the most friendliest of people in the morning. You're not the first and I doubt you'll be the last." I offered approaching the gentle giant whilst he was cleaning the dishes. I hoisted myself up onto the counter next to the sink as I waited for him to cease drowning the cutlery as an outlet. He sighed.

"It's fine. Really, Dean wasn't much…ok he was a hell of a lot nicer then that." Sam replied and I cringed slightly.

"Sorry." I said again, Sam laughed lightly.

"It's ok. I should have guessed really. You're a little…outspoken…" Sam added cautiously with a grin on his face to take away the sting.

"I've been called worse. Drake had taken to attacking in return." I ignored the pang that came with the memory. "Anyway, what's next on the agenda?" Sam ignored the sudden change in topic.

"Running." He stated.

"Running?" I asked.

"We need to build up your stamina. Most of the job is running after the bad guys or away from them."

"Exercise?" I asked again.

"Yes, why is there a problem with that?" Sam raised an eyebrow curiously. Oh yeah there was a problem with that.

* * *

><p>"…No…More…Running…Please…" I stated in between gasping for breath. After Gabriel had snapped up a baby blue fitted jogging outfit, for which he received a raised eyebrow for, Sam had insisted we start running around Bobby's property. I thought he'd start out slow but nooooo, mister buff had to show off with a full out sprint. Leaving me in his dust clouds. Having pushed myself to catch up with him and remain at his pace for god knows how long, my lungs had given up, heck every muscle in my body was just giving me the finger. I hadn't done any form of physical workout since my first year at high school, where a handy curvature of the spine had given me a get out jail free card for the rest of my high school experience.<p>

"We've only been running for…" Mr I'm-not-out-of-breath-at-all checked his watch, "five minutes. Come on, just fifty-five more minutes and then we can take a break."

"Are…you…serious?" I huffed out from my doubled over position.

"Yeah then we have another hour to do before we're done." Sam replied shrugging like this was normal.

"Hell…No!" I tried to glare at the giant but the sun caused me to squint and I must have looked more like a kid who'd been denied candy.

"Come on, this is how you'll get fit!" Sam yelled with a grin as he jogged off. I glared after him and pulled myself up. Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing myself, I started walking.

* * *

><p>Two hours later and I had commandeered Bobby's living room floor as my death bed. Even the slightest twitch of movement got a resounding <em><strong>FUCK NO<strong>_ from every muscle. Sam was gulping down water and wandering around with a spring in his step, bastard.

"In a couple of weeks you'll be flying round Bobby's home, no problem." Sam smiled as he sat down on the couch.

"In a couple of minutes, I'll be dead." I replied.

"You're being melodramatic." He said levelling me with yet another bitchface.

"You're being an **ass**!" I bitchfaced him right back.

"Demmy," He scolded, "You wanted to be trained and this is how it starts. No one said it would be easy."

"No one mentioned there'd be torture either. Is that in the fine print?" I muttered back too tired to offer up the usual fire. Sam shook his head.

"We still have more to do."

"There's more?" I yelled.

* * *

><p>More meant; weight lifting, push ups, pull ups, star jumps, sit ups and every other form of work out usually reserved for celebrity get fit DVD's. I even had my own personal slave driver.<p>

By the time we were done, lunch was being served and Gabriel had to feed me because my arms were no longer co-operating.

"Tell me there's no more exercise?" I begged. Gabriel gave me a sympathetic look.

"Nah, General Winchester is done for the morning." Sam glared at Gabriel but was feeling bad about pushing me at least.

"Good because the muscles are on strike." I replied. Gabriel offered another spoonful of soup and made a noise like an airplane as the cutlery approached my mouth. I glared at him but opened up obediently. I was too tired and hungry to really yell at him and he knew it.

"Dare I ask what's next?" I questioned warily.

"Weapons training." Sam replied without looking up from his research. I perked up a bit.

"I get to play with fire power?"

"Not today. You'll be learning how to handle knives." I was a little disappointed.

"Aw Demmy wanted to be G.I. Jenny?" I glared fiercely at the archangel who just smirked.

"Shut up bird brain." He outright laughed at that. Sam stood up suddenly and made his way to Bobby's library. "What's up with Gigantor?"

"Omens." Gabriel replied.

"What omens?" I asked.

"Some small towns are suddenly being abandoned. Some of which the entire population has just disappeared. Poof, just gone. Plus the demons are being quiet." Gabriel shoved another spoonful of soup in my gob and I swallowed quickly.

"If the demons are quiet, isn't that a good thing? I mean ding-dong the devil's locked up. Their leader isn't present anymore…Wouldn't they be a little quiet after that?" Gabriel flinched slightly at the mention of his brother.

"Quiet, sure. But this is too close to silence. They're up to something. Given the fact Sammy's no longer getting a tan, it's too much of a coincidence." I nodded in agreement around another mouthful of soup. "Had enough?"

"Yeah thanks." Gabriel nodded and then pressed his middle and forefinger to my forehead. All the pain in my muscles was magically gone. "Wow…Hey, why didn't you do that earlier?"

"'cause it was too much fun to spoon feed you." He smirked, I glared at him. Gabriel snapped up some fruity alcoholic concoction and threw his feet up onto the table shuffling some papers around. "So kitten, how's life on the wild side looking so far?"

"Honestly, I think I'm still in shock. I'll let you know." I shrugged in answer, Gabriel nodded. "I know why I'm sticking around but why are you? I figured after you woke up you'd have snapped away to Hawaii or something like that."

"I'm…interested in what's going on around here." Gabriel replied sounding like he was choosing his words carefully.

"Could it have something to do with the younger Winchester?" I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"…Maybe." Gabriel offered taking a sip of his drink and I knew our sharing session was done.

* * *

><p>Not long after our share session Sam had asked Gabriel to check into something and I was left alone with the younger Winchester. Bobby had gotten a call from a customer and had to shoot off earlier in the day. Still it gave me time to ask some questions.<p>

"You haven't mentioned going to see Dean yet…" I stated pulling at some old papers on Bobby's desk. Sam stopped mid-reach for a book on the top shelf.

"I'm not going too." He replied. His face gave nothing away but underneath he was a storm.

"Why?"

"He has a life now."

"A life of mourning and fulfilling a promise I don't think he even wanted." Sam glared at me for that but the doubt flooded the air.

"He wanted it." He declared.

"Hardly." I muttered.

"What would you know about it? So you watched our lives, you weren't there you didn't live it." Sam yelled. I wasn't fazed. Sam was trying to convince himself more then me.

"Didn't need to live it, idiot. It was clear as day Dean didn't want apple pie he wanted to tear hell apart to get you back. Only thing that stopped him was a bloody promise you made him keep…Look you miss him, so why not call him. Give him the choice." I picked up one of the more interesting tomes and idly flicked through.

"No." He whispered. The storm underneath going deadly calm. I frowned.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I questioned. Sam just stared at me at me for several minutes. For a brief moment I wondered if I had 'Supernatural Freak' tattooed on my forehead because from the flow of his emotions (puzzled, frustration, curiosity) I could tell he was figuring something out.

"What are you hiding?" I flinched at the accusation and that was all it took. My back collided with the door frame as Sam shot forward to pin me. The tome made a resounding 'thunk' as I dropped it.

"Ow."

"Who are you really?" Sam growled in my face.

"If you let me go we can talk and-," I started.

"No! You tell me now. Ever since you showed up you've been hiding something. I don't trust you." Sam snarled.

"Fine." I gave him a pointed look and took a deep breath. "I'm an Empath."

"A what?" Sam looked as confused as he felt.

"I can sense other people's emotions and sometimes when shit's coming my way." Sam released me slightly allowing me to remove my spine from the wood frame.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Dean's more the shoot first, ask questions later kind of guy but after Ruby, you weren't exactly supernatural friendly. I wasn't going to risk it. I happen to like breathing." I replied and decided a little demonstration might help, "Right now you're feeling tired, like bone deep 'I don't know if I want this life anymore' tired. You're ashamed of yourself for letting Ruby get away with all that crap. You hate yourself and dude that is some serious self hatred. But most of all, your heart wants your big brother back. So do me a favour would you? Quit with the woe is me shit, nobody blames you, idiot. And call your brother while you're at it." Sam was shocked and had taken a few steps back letting me brush off my clothes.

"What?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"And people said you were the smart one…"

* * *

><p>A few cups of coffee later and Sam was fully educated on being an Empath. The wave of mistrust that had ebbed and flowed throughout the past couple of days was completely gone now.<p>

"We're good." I stated. Sam smiled.

"That wasn't a question."

"Duh. Man you're slow on this whole 'I can read you' stuff." He laughed with me.

"It can't have been easy growing up with that." Sam took another sip of his black coffee.

"Nope. You don't usually get an Empath as strong as me at this age." Sam frowned.

"What do you mean?" I sighed.

"Empath's are pretty common. Most can only sense people when they're pretty close. Umm…Best way to explain it is with levels. Level one is when you have to touch some one to read them. Level two just has to stand next to you. Most Empath's are level one or two and don't even realise it. Level three can be in the close proximity to you, like the same room. Level four, like me, can sense people for up to a couple of miles and has the added advantage of sensing supernatural stuff.

Anyway my point is that a Level four usually takes their own life by high school. Imagine you're a teenager who is coming to terms with their own hormones and feelings and then you're dropped in a school where there are over three thousand other teenagers, some with more problems, feeling exactly the same confusion. It's more then a little overwhelming. If you pick up on the wrong people, it can damage you." I took a long gulp of coffee forcing back the memories.

"How did you survive?" Sam asked quietly.

"I dropped out of high school when I was sixteen plus I concentrated on my two best friends. Drake may have been a horny teenager but he was simple minded. The guy really only felt a couple of emotions and Lucy was practically asexual so her heart was more academic…Like a machine. Concentrating on just them made life easier." Sam nodded and a wave of understanding and sympathy gently nudged at me. "You're a fast learner."

"Can you do anything else?" Sam smiled at my praise.

"Yeah but I choose not too." I shrugged.

"Why?" He asked.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions. What could start as something good can easily change, especially if you don't keep yourself in check." Sam nodded in complete understanding.

"I suppose it's better to stick with what you can control then to try and branch off." I hummed in agreement. "Anyway we need to continue your training." I groaned and Sam laughed.

"Do we have too? We were bonding! Besides you've spent the past half an hour avoiding the reason we got into this discussion." I raised an eyebrow at him as he stood up.

"We'll talk about that later." Sam left the kitchen to fetch the supplies for my next lesson and I could tell that 'later' wouldn't be anytime this week. I sighed and followed the stubborn man outside.

* * *

><p>Training with knives resulted in bandages and plasters. Sam called an end to the lesson after an hour and we trudged back inside.<p>

"At lest I got my first lesson of First Aid." I pointed out. Sam huffed out a laugh.

"Honey I'm home." Gabriel yelled from the living room.

"What did you find?" Sam asked immediately. Gabriel pouted.

"Don't I get a kiss hello?" Sam blushed again.

"Gabriel!" Sam reprimanded.

"Kill joy. Anyway Bobby's research was wrong." Gabriel flopped onto the couch.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked pulling a chair from in front of the desk and straddling it. I didn't have to be an Empath to know what Gabriel had his eyes on. I cleared my throat and Gabriel gave me a smirk as he addressed Sam.

"Bobby thought that most of the town's had just been abandoned and the townsfolk had just moved on. Reality is every empty town you've got listed there, all the village people are missing. No possessions or supernatural munchies, they're just gone. No sign of demons that I could tell either." Gabriel snapped a milky way into existence.

"Any clues as to what's going on?" I asked joining the conversation.

"Only one," Gabriel snapped again and revealed a photo, "It's not a sigil I've ever seen before." Sam pulled the photo out of Gabe's hand and I peered over his shoulder curiously. Painted in red on the wall of a town church was a cross with five dots surrounding it in a circle.

"Well that's new…" I muttered. Sam frowned but nodded.

"Well Demmy, you get to join us researching. Pick a stack of books and get started." Sam stood up and pulled several books from the bookshelf.

"Eh?" I replied.

"Good old fashioned reading sweetheart." Gabriel winked.

"I thought the internet was invented for just this sort of thing." I suggested grabbing a book from the top of a precarious stack.

"Google can't answer everything." Sam muttered. I sighed and opened the book.

* * *

><p>Hours later and half of Bobby's library we had nothing. My eyes were in physical pain and Gabriel was surrounded by candy wrappers. The only thing more annoying then searching through hundreds of books page by page for a symbol was watching and listening to Sam and Gabriel flirt with one another.<p>

Gabriel was so obvious his innuendos could be seen from space, not to mention the winking and the waggling eyebrows. Sam was more subtle choosing body language to flirt, like how he had to have the book of the top shelf that would hike his shirt up _just_ a fraction enough for the archangel to see skin or when he picked up a piece of paper from the floor giving Gabriel a wonderful view of his ass. Coincidence you may say and I would have agreed with you if not for the swirling emotions coming from both of them that couldn't be labelled as anything but horny!

The sexual tension was official worse then high school.

"Dinner time?" I asked silently begging for a reprieve. Sam looked at his watch.

"Sure. Gabriel could you snap us up something, it's a bit late to cook." Sam asked.

"I could snap up some whipped cream but only if you'll be the plate." Gabriel licked his lips and I banged my head of the bookcase again and again. This was ridiculous.

* * *

><p>At two in the morning we'd collectively searched every book and Sam had called it a night. I was beyond tired and Sam wasn't much better. Gabriel had followed Sam into his room, a soft wave of concern rolling from him. I wondered if Sam remembered his time in hell and was Gabriel shielding his dreams? I made a mental note to ask about it in the morning.<p>

Undressing turned into a dance as my limbs didn't want to work right. But once I was out of the day's get up I quickly threw on an old AC/DC t-shirt I'd found in the back of the closet. Probably one of Dean's old shirts.

I shuffled under the covers and was asleep in a matter of seconds once my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>Fear. <em>

_All consuming, bone chilling, blood racing fear. _

_No matter where I turned there was fire and blood and bone and fear. The very walls echoed all these things, moving like lava, devouring anything in its path._

_Screams, cracking bones, horrible squealing laughter and the sound of whips against wet flesh were the only soundtrack to this terrifying place. _

_Dreadful tools hung from bone shelves still covered in flesh and blood like they had just been ripped from some poor soul and assembled like a children's bookcase before the builder had returned to torturing the soul. Knives, chains, barbed wire, every sharp object in existence littered a patchwork quilt table that upon closer inspection was human skin. And it was still changing and morphing, new skin appearing every second…or day…year. How long had I been here? _

_Emotions from every angle hit like a tsunami. Agonising pain, regret, terror, misery…The list was as endless as the horrifying nightmare. _

_Hell. This was Hell. _

_I screamed. _


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Dreaming Of Reality

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Eventual Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel, Adam/Michael, OFC/OFC

Warnings: Spoilers up to S5022 (Season 5 episode 22), Slash, Femslash, other warnings as they appear.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine. Supernatural is owned by the awesome Eric Kirpke!

Chapter Rating: R (Violent Imagery)

Word count: 5044

Summary: One stupid spell and my whole world gets turned upside down and screwed over. Life is weird that way…But apparently this is normal for the Winchesters.

(4/13)

* * *

><p><strong>Dreaming of Reality | Chapter Four<strong>

**·Demmy· **

It had been a week since that first terrifying dream of Hell. Every time I closed my eyes I went straight back there. It was my only dream and I really didn't want to sleep. I hadn't mentioned it to Sam or Gabriel, considering everything else we had to deal with; a nasty nightmare hardly seemed worrying about. Plus Sam had been pushing me with running, research, knife training and everything else and really when he was through playing the Bond villain it was close to one am and I was usually begging for bed.

But sleep was no longer restful. The Hell dream seemed to zap away more energy and by dawn it was almost like I hadn't slept and then I'd be forced to rinse and repeat Sam's training regime, all the while pretending to have had a wonderful kip. Sam didn't look much better and even though I had yet to ask him about what he remembered from Hell, I had a pretty good idea about how much he did remember.

I had thought about telling them about my dreams but I guessed that if I did, Gabriel might try and watch over my dreams and leave Sam's unprotected if only for a moment. Considering Sam had probably been Lucifer's chew toy in the cage and I was only seeing Hell, the younger Winchester deserved the help more. So I kept my mouth shut and continued with my new life.

Between checking out omens and potential hunts, Gabriel had been looking around for answers on how to get me home or more importantly how to check if my friends were ok. Sam had been doing his part to help as well and was currently in the midst of trying to translate a Gaelic Grimoire of an old witch he thought might hold the answer.

Together we were slowly piecing together bits of the puzzle.

* * *

><p>On the ninth day of my stay in Winchester World Sam had finally decided it was time to move on from knife training.<p>

"Now I get to play with fire power?" I asked excitedly. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you get to **train** with a firearm today." He emphasised the word train as he opened the gun closet in Bobby's panic room.

"Wahoo!" I jumped for joy.

"This is serious Demmy. It's not a toy and it'll be live ammo too-." Sam started to lecture but I interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, no aiming at people. I got it Sasquatch; now give me my new best friend!" I rocked back and forth on my toes as I eyed the array of weapons hungrily. So I was a tad violent and a master on Grand Theft Auto…

"Demmy." Sam chided. "I mean it, this isn't playtime."

"Fine I'll behave." I rolled my eyes and ceased my constant excited movements. Sam nodded in approval and put some of the weapons in a green duffel bag.

"Come on, I set up some targets for you." Sam hefted the duffel over his shoulder and started out of the room.

"My head teacher from High School and that kid who threw stones at me in Biology?" I asked hopefully as I followed closely. Sam's joy filled laugh echoed throughout the basement.

* * *

><p>"Okay spread your legs a bit…A bit more Demmy…Okay now hold the shotgun to your shoulder…No not like that." Sam sighed loudly and stepped up behind me. His foot kicked lightly against the inside of mine prompting my leg to shift outwards a little more as his hands rearranged mine on the shotgun. Once he was content my hands and legs were in the correct position he held his arms parallel to my arms and helped move them into the right pose in order to shoot properly.<p>

"Satisfied my liege?" I asked sarcastically. He huffed but backed away a couple of steps quickly checking my posture before nodding.

"Okay, aim a little higher then the target and gently squeeze the trigger." He instructed. "Be prepared for the recoil too."

Keeping the posture I'd been manhandled into, I pointed the barrel of the gun just above the beer bottle thirty feet away. I breathed in deeply and pulled back on the trigger gingerly. The shot missed the bottle and nearly deafened me as the gun bounced back into my shoulder and toppled me over onto my back.

"Ow…" I muttered. Sam hissed in sympathy before helping me up.

"That usual happens on your first shot…You'll get used to the recoil eventually." I glared at him and he offered an apologetic smile.

"Wonderful."

* * *

><p>An hour later and my shoulder felt broken but at least I'd hit four out of ten targets. Sam praised me as we took the weapons back inside to clean them.<p>

"That's one less then what I did on my first target practice." Sam said as he piled the books from the kitchen table together and moved them into the library.

"Really?" I asked still smiling from my minor victory in training.

"Granted I was six at the time…" He muttered but I heard him. I rolled my eyes as I lifted the bag onto the table and started pulling the guns out and lined them up.

"I may be twenty-one but I think I did well for my first time." I huffed jokingly. Sam smiled widely at me and started to pull apart the guns.

"Ok watch closely. You remove the magazine first, then the top slide and then the barrel. Like this." Sam instructed removing the parts as he named them. I nodded and picked up the Glock 9mm I'd been using during the tail end of practice and started breaking it down. Sam picked up one of the small chimney-like brushes he'd brought over from the library and started to brush the inside of the barrel of the Taurus PT92 9mm he favoured.

"So…" I started awkwardly. I didn't really want to break the comfortable domestic atmosphere that we had going but it had been a week since Sam and I had last talked about something that wasn't Hunter related.

"So?" He replied raising an eyebrow.

"About Dean…" Sam sighed but I continued, "Don't you think he should at lest know you're alive?" I picked up one of the brushes and began mimicking Sam.

"Demmy." He sighed again and wave upon wave of emotion flooded my senses. Shame, fear, worry, love…Seriously he was like a broken record and there was only so much self pity I could take before I'd want to shoot him.

"Sam you know I can tell what you're feeling right? So cut it out already." I watched Sam as he tore a piece of cloth into smaller sections and dipped one part in oil and using a small metal rod pushed the cloth through the barrel.

"With this part you should remember to only push the oiled cloth one way, from the end where the bullet enters to the exit, to keep it slick." He avoided my eyes.

"Got it." I replied quietly not wanting to push him.

"Next we lightly oil all the working parts of the gun." He added doing just that and holding the parts at an angle so I could see. I hummed and copied his actions.

The conversation died after that and was replaced by a comfortable silence as Sam and I took apart all the weapons we'd used during the target practice. Some I remembered the names of like the Glock 9mm (a plain black gun that was light and easy to use), the Smith and Wesson Model 4006 .45 (I really liked this one but the recoil almost hit me in the head and Sam downsized me to a Smith and Wesson Model 59 9mm which had quickly become my favourite) and different shotguns one of which was a Winchester. He didn't let me use the Taurus claiming it as his own like a territorial child and I wasn't allowed near The Colt for obvious reasons. Still I felt like we were getting know one another.

Through out practice Sam would drop in some stories from his childhood or say something that his Father had learnt from the Marines and I'd add some of my own memories as well. We were sharing and, to be honest, I hadn't felt that connected to someone since I first met Lucy and Drake.

"Sam?" I asked quietly almost afraid to break the silence.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Was your Dad nice? I mean…He was a former Marine right, did that effect how he loved you and Dean?" I asked cautiously keeping my eyes on my favourite firearm as I cleaned it. Sam pushed a wave of curiosity at me. "My Dad, well my adopted Dad was Royal Air Force, he wasn't mean or anything like that but he had…views that didn't really mean that he accepted me…" I trailed off as I struggled to get my meaning across. Sam put down the .45 Smith and Wesson he was oiling and looked at me with sympathy.

"Dad was…ok. Sometimes he didn't leave the Hunter at the door. He still cared though and sure he wasn't open about his feelings for us in an obvious way but I…I like to think he'd be proud of me and Dean." Sam said with a bittersweet smile.

"You miss him." I pointed out and Sam nodded as he picked up the shotgun. He coughed lightly.

"With a shot gun you can't pull it apart so you use this rod." Sam picked up a long metal rod with an eye like a needle in the top. "You thread the oiled cloth through this eye and then push the rod back and forth in the barrel until it's clean. Once that's done just like the other guns you push it from the bullet entrance to the exit and just slide the rod out. Ok?" I nodded as I let Sam fall back into his comfort zone of teaching as I watched him snap the barrel of the shotgun forward and begin demonstrating.

* * *

><p>Gabriel reappeared during our run around the property a couple of hours after gun practice. Suddenly materialising right in my path mid sprint, for the second time that day I ended up on my back but Gabriel hadn't even rocked backwards with the impact.<p>

"Feather brained idiot." I muttered.

"What was that?" Gabriel asked smirking.

"Nothing…" I replied pulling myself up.

"Gabriel did you find anything?" Sam questioned as he jogged back to the archangel and me.

"Hello Gabriel how are you? I'm fine Sam thanks for asking…" Gabriel ranted altering his voice to sound like Sam's. I giggled but shut up fairy quickly when Sam glared at me. The archangel and the hunter entered a glaring contest after that and to anybody else it would just have been that but I was an Empath and was almost drowning in the unresolved sexual tension pouring of them both. I cleared my throat loudly making the boys jump.

"Sorry to interrupt your eye sex gentlemen," Gabriel grinned proudly and Sam spluttered and turned a fetching shade of red, "but could you answer the question Gabriel?" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Fine…" He sighed, "I'm afraid several more towns have suddenly emptied. Five of which the occupants are missing from the face of the earth. That brings our total of unexplained disappearances to eight towns and about one thousand people." Sam frowned and clenched his fist.

"There has to be a connection…" He muttered.

"Other then the freaky sigil that's painted in every town? Nothing." Gabriel shrugged.

"More research?" I asked not looking forward to being trapped in a room with Gabriel and Sam making eyes at each other like teenagers for the rest of the evening. Sam shook his head.

"I'll hit the books. You can start the next part of your training with Gabriel." Sam stated.

"And that would be?" I urged.

"Hand to hand combat training." Sam answered.

"Oh goody I get to be beaten up by feather's here." I reasoned sarcastically. Gabriel grinned.

* * *

><p>To all those who find themselves face to face with an Archangel about to fight; <strong>don't bother fighting<strong>, just curl up in the foetal position and cry.

Before my shoulder hurt from target practice and legs hurt from running, now everything hurt. I'm damn sure I'll have bruises on my bruises.

"You could have taken it easy on me…" I winced as we wandered back to Bobby's.

"I was." Gabriel beamed before tapping my forehead and erasing the pain. I sighed happily.

"You're mean." I pouted.

"You're slow." His grin didn't diminish. I glared at him.

"How is beating the crap out of me a teaching method?" I asked.

"Muscle memory, you learn through the pain. To avoid the pain your body learns how to duck or avoid the punch. It's the quickest and easiest way to learn how to fight." Gabriel replied. I nodded.

"That makes sense…But it's cheating isn't it. What about learning stances and how to punch properly?" Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter if you master in Kung Fu kitten it won't help if your attacker doesn't play fair."

"Why do you keep calling me kitten?" I asked.

"Just do. Suits you." Gabriel shrugged.

"How?" I queried.

"You ask a lot of questions…" Gabriel muttered.

"I'm human it's what we do. Now answer the question." I sniffed slightly offended.

"Only if you answer one of mine…" Gabriel smirked and I nodded warily. "I call you kitten because you're adorable for starters and because you're hiss isn't as bad as it seems." I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"You talk a big game but underneath you're cuddly." He rephrased. "My turn! When are you going to tell Sammy the truth?" Gabriel stopped and leaned into my personal space.

"What truth?" I asked pulling back from the energetic angel.

"About what Wicca really is." He stated. I audibly swallowed.

"I…How did…?" I stuttered.

"I can read your mind and soul just by looking at you. Granted it's a little harder with that necklace you're wearing but still…It's like how you feel my emotions are muted. Our grace is hidden behind our vessels which act like a filter." Gabriel smiled. So that answered my earlier question. All angel's would be emotional muted somewhat, to me. But the necklace thing…I frowned as I looked down my front my hand rising to pull at the silver pentangle I hadn't realised was still there.

"My necklace…But how…Even in Kansas it wasn't there!" I yelled.

"Yes it was I could see it. It was a glamour probably designed to hide it from view in order to keep you safe." Gabriel offered.

"But how…Wait. The Goddess!" I shouted clutching my beloved necklace in my hand. I hadn't realised how naked I'd felt without its reassuring weight around my neck.

"Maybe…" Gabriel muttered turning around and continuing to Bobby's. I unclenched my hand and looked at the innocent piece of silver jewellery that had kept me safe most of my life. When I first received it I had spent an entire afternoon casting protection spells over it, I never took it off. I couldn't believe that I'd forgotten about it. Then again I had a lot on my mind. But if it had been with me all along…why were my dreams filled with Hell? One of the protection spells was specifically designed to shield my dreams.

"Hey wait up Gabriel!" I yelled as I jogged to catch up with the short man. "You won't tell Sam, will you?"

"What? Oh you mean about how Wicca is a religion for witches?" Gabriel pretended to think before glaring at me.

"It's not like here. There are good witches-." I started to explain.

"Your little spell may have caused the omens!" Gabriel shouted and I physically jumped back shocked.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"You heard me." Gabriel sighed and ran a hand down his face. "It's possible that by putting a soul back in its rightful reality it's caused a chain reaction, a domino effect where misplaced souls are being yanked back to their real worlds."

"Why wouldn't they be in their own worlds anyway?" I asked still not quite believing that I may be behind all of this.

"Some souls may be moved for certain events to be put into motion, others were accidentally pushed out of their worlds by an explosion of energy like when an angel's grace explodes. The fact is this jump happens only when the soul is newly formed in the womb or shortly after birth. Moving an adult's soul is too dangerous." Gabriel educated.

"…They're dead." I asked breathily. Gabriel gave me a sad look.

"I'm sorry but…probably."

"Oh." I replied tears threatening to spill. Gabriel reached out to offer comfort when a sharp agonising pain shot through my head pulling me to my knees. I could hear myself screaming but it was like a far off echo. Darkness erupted in my vision and I fell into unconsciousness, another voice screaming with me.

* * *

><p><strong>· Adam ·<strong>

The first thing I noticed was a distinct lack of agonising pain. I felt whole and cold and I vaguely remembered these sensations from when I was alive. But I couldn't be alive again. I'd fallen into the pit with Sam and the two warring archangels one hundred and twenty years ago. There wouldn't have been anyone left to bring me back who would have even known me. Unless the angels had brought me back…But that scenario made no sense.

My head didn't make any sense. Thoughts and memories were flying around my brain trying to find a place to settle. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet and…Wait eyes, I had eyes again. I had fingers too and they were resting on something scratchy, my whole body was.

I was heavy and real.

…And apparently naked. Huh.

I decided to ignore my brain problems for a moment and concentrate on what I could see and feel. Relearning to open your eyes is like trying to work a supercomputer without an instruction manual. I'd figured out how to twitch my eyebrows, move my mouth, move my arms and wiggle my fingers and toes in the past few minutes but opening my eyes…Wait! There we go.

Ok so now I could see where I was I could start moving. Which meant learning how to walk again; surely there was some muscle memory for this stuff.

A couple of minutes later and I was a real life version of Bambi…But at least I was upright and squinting at my surroundings.

The sky looked like someone had painted lines of oranges, pinks and blues and then dropped water on it so it all melded together into one big blob of colour. Or my eyes could just be fuzzy…Ta-may-to, ta-mah-to.

After a few short moments I recognized where I was. Granted at the time I had been jammed into the back of my own brain by an archangel with serious brother issues, I still knew the place where I'd made another unexpected exit out of life. Stull Cemetery.

Things were a little clearer now, especially inside my head. Everything had found the place it belonged and I could think without being bombarded by different memories or thoughts.

I remembered Hell, in high definition. And I remembered Michael.

_Lucifer was angry. Obviously… Sam had suddenly vanished in a bright light. Brighter then Michael's grace. _

_**Father? **__Michael's true voice echoed around me like soft bells ringing in a gentle breeze. His hope luring more dark creatures closer to us like meat on a hook, creatures that fed on every happy feeling…A hysterical thought hit me, for a moment I felt like Harry Potter. My broken laughter couldn't be heard over the deafening roar of Lucifer's screams. He always reminded me of standing next to a jet engine you were about to get sucked into. _

_I curled into myself as Lucifer's anger became tangible, a living thing in itself that reached out like oil and tainted and pulled and ripped…_

_Michael wrapped himself around me, shielding my tiny human soul from his brother's endless anger. This was how it had always been. Lucifer would rip and scream and tear at Michael and the elder angel would stand firm against his fallen sibling's attacks whilst the two human souls cowered behind his grace clinging to each other. Now Sam was gone I felt weaker. My older half brother had taken his role seriously often baiting the devil away from me and when he wasn't martyring himself his soul would push into mine sharing thoughts and dreams and memories. _

_In a place like Hell where there really were no words to describe how terrifying it really was, the simple memory of what the Impala smelt like was a blessing. Something uniquely human and alive. _

_With Sam gone those memories I'd hidden in, basked in, where gone and the cage now felt all the more constricting and frightening. I could hear the screams of the tortured souls and practically taste the fear and blood. Lucifer's presence seemed to weigh down on me more, like a volcano constantly erupting and surrounding me with hate and anger that was seeping into my fragile soul. _

_Michael's grace was bright and warm and singing again, the language of the angel's washing over me and soothing my gaping wounds like my mother used to do. Lucifer's grace was the opposite. Michael and Sam had told me he was once called the Morning Star because the beauty and brightness of his grace but now…All those years in Hell had twisted and tainted his grace turning it into a vacuum of hate and rage and terror. I buried myself deeper into the folds of Michael's grace._

_**It will be ok Adam. My Father has raised your brother from Hell, he will return for you. **__Michael whispered to me and I sobbed with relief. _

_**And you? **__I asked not wanting to leave behind the eldest angel. He'd done his best to protect Sam and me after all and it didn't sit right with me that he might be left behind to face Lucifer alone for all eternity._

_**If it is his will then I will leave with you…**_

But God hadn't returned to save us. I knew that much and I wondered if Michael had launched me out of the pit on some sort of grace powered jet pack. I couldn't remember. I hoped he wasn't still there. The archangel had grown on me somewhat and I could count him as a trustworthy friend.

I blinked back tears. I wasn't crying over Michael…Well not totally anyway…It was being alive again. Feeling free and breathing and having the taste of dead grass and mud in my mouth instead or fear and blood.

All these things brought me to my knees and I wept with bone deep **relief**.

Whilst I was clutching the grass and gulping down air as I sobbed openly for the first time in years muscled arms wrapped around my frame. At first I was terrified but then I recognized the pulsing feeling around me. The comfort and protection I'd become so used too.

"Michael?" I quietly asked wiping my runny nose of my arm as I tried to get control of my emotions.

"We are saved Adam." So much for getting control of my emotions, those simple words just opened the dam again. I turned around and wrapped my arms around the archangel's new vessel and cried in his naked shoulder as he whispered Enochian into my ear.

* * *

><p>The moon was full and high in the night sky surrounded by twinkling stars by the time I'd stopped crying. For a while we'd sat there wrapped in each other's arms in comfortable silence. Eventually I pulled back and in the milky light examined Michael's new meat suit.<p>

He had a firm square jaw lightly covered in stubble and scruffy brown hair. Stormy grey-blue eyes stared back at me as my eye line travelled lower. He was toned but not overly muscled and even though he was kneeling next to me I could tell he was going to be a good couple of inches taller then me.

"Who are you wearing?" I asked.

"This vessel is empty." His voice was soft and deep. I smiled.

"So Daddy decided to give you your own set of wheels huh?" I laughed at the frown I received.

"If you are referring to the fact I no longer need you or your brother's bodies to contain me then yes." Michael nodded at his thought process.

"Cool, so what now?" Silence was what I got in return. I took the moment to appreciate Michael's body more. What can I say I was an equal opportunist lover…I saw it as twice as many options and Michael was defiantly an option. Besides it's not like Sam or Dean could really bitch about the situation. From the short time I'd spent with Dean it was hard not to notice the sexual tension between him and the scruffy fallen angel named Castiel and the sharing sessions with Sam in hell had revealed that Sam had a crush on his own archangel. So really I could do what I wanted, newly released from hell I think I had a right to show Michael how grateful I was for his knightly actions in the pit.

"…Adam are you listening to me?" Michael was frowning.

"Sorry, what?" Lame reply but I was in front of an attractive naked archangel who protected me in hell…Seriously can you blame me?

"I said that my grace has been drained for the moment and will take some time to return. Seen as I am unable to transport of us anywhere we should find a town or village near by and seek assistance." Michael repeated already looking towards the dirt road leading out of the Cemetery.

"Ok, so what year is it?" I wondered out loud.

"It has been one year since we fell." Michael replied standing up and holding out a hand for me.

"What? But it felt like a century downstairs!" I yelled bypassing the archangel's hand and jumping to my feet. I wavered slightly and Michael reached out to steady me. Before when we'd touched it was about comfort and relief…now with the thoughts I'd been thinking well it was more heated.

"Time moves differently in Heaven and Hell." Michael stated. "Come. We should find a town by dawn." The archangel started off down the un-kept road unaware of what his touch and a certain word had done to my brain.

* * *

><p>The problem with being naked and alone with Michael was that it wasn't all that easy to stop my mind from supplying naughty thoughts to my dick. Not even the freezing night air was a deterrent and on any other day I'd be proud of that fact but right now…not so much.<p>

I felt like an inmate newly released from prison who'd been celibate through out his incarceration and the only thing on my mind was sex.

Sex always made me feel alive and connected and those were two points that were really attractive pro's right now. I still couldn't believe I was alive again and the only thing keeping me grounded were the not-so-accidentally touches with Michael. If he was aware of my reasons behind constantly bumping into him he wasn't showing it.

We'd been walking for hours down the dusty back road when we finally spotted what appeared to be a town in the distance. I knew I was tired but the fear of waking up back in hell kept my senses alert and hyper aware like a caffeine fix.

Thanks to Michael's slowly returning grace our feet weren't torn to shreds by the rocks and stones littering our hike. We'd been walking in silence the entire way but it was comfortable and nice given our previous environments soundtrack. But as the town loomed closer I began to get antsy.

"Hey Michael." I started and he hummed in response. "What happens when we reach the town?"

"We should acquire clothing and seek out shelter for rest." Michael replied in tone that suggested I may have been a little stupid for asking.

"Yeah I know that…I meant after…" I fumbled. Michael was silent for a moment.

"Perhaps once my grace is fully restored we should find Sam?" Michael offered. I pulled my bottom lip inwards as I contemplated the idea.

On the one hand Sam and I had been through Hell together (in every sense) and I felt closer to my brother because of it. On the other hand Sam may not want that reminder or he may not even remember me. I didn't know which course of action to take. After a few more minutes of silence where Michael waited patiently for an answer, I decided to hell with awkward family reunions, I missed my brother.

"Good idea Mike." I replied some time later sounding a little hesitant.

"Mike?" I laughed at the cute frown that adorned the archangel's features.

"It's a nickname." I supplied.

"Oh…Thank you." Mike turned his attentions to the town we were approaching and let the conversation fall.

* * *

><p>The town was creepy. And empty.<p>

"Well…this is reassuring." I nervously pointed out. Michael was frowning.

"This town should not be empty…" He trailed off.

"Wonderful. Shall we find some clothes and hijack a car so we can get the hell out of here?" I offered.

"I believe that is our best course of action." Who knew archangels could get nervous. That was worrying.

Not long after we'd arrived in the ghost town we'd found some simple jeans and shirts and stolen a mini-van from one of the homes. Michael turned out to be an excellent driver.

"Where are we heading?" I yawned and shuffled down into the passenger seat.

"Robert Singer. I believe it is where we will find Sam." Michael replied. "You should rest."

"I'm fine." My body betrayed me by yawning again and the last thing I remember before I drifted into a blissfully dreamless sleep were the orange streetlights zipping by and Michael's middle and forefinger lightly touching my forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Dreaming Of Reality

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Eventual Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel, Adam/Michael, OFC/OFC

Warnings: Spoilers up to S5022 (Season 5 episode 22), Slash, Femslash, other warnings as they appear.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine. Supernatural is owned by the awesome Eric Kirpke!

Chapter Rating: PG-13 (Swearing)

Word count: 4119

Summary: One stupid spell and my whole world gets turned upside down and screwed over. Life is weird that way…But apparently this is normal for the Winchesters.

(5/13)

**Dreaming of Reality | Chapter Five**

**·Demmy· **

My head was officially trying to kill me. It felt like someone had taken a drill to my brain and just left it on to continue scrambling the inner workings of my skull. Everything was way to loud even my own shallow breaths, never mind the archangel and hunter having a domestic three feet away. I opened my eyes but shut them almost immediately, the world was spinning and the sunlight seeping through the curtains nearly burnt my retina's. I groaned and winced as the sound echoed through my aching body. Upon hearing my return to reality someone rushed over to my side, I took a wild guess and said Sam, and lightly placed their hand on my shoulder. I'm sure the hand was meant to comfort me but **FUCK!**

The shit hit the fan and went fucking nuclear! I was consumed by the tide and ripped out into the sea of Sam's emotions and dunked under for good measure. I've never felt anything like it before, it wasn't just feelings but memories too. It was a kaleidoscope of strong emotions, words and images; all trying to be heard at the same time. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was left raw and open from what ever had hit me after training and everything in Sam's soul poured itself directly into mine overloading me.

_**Fear**__, heat, __**Mommy**__, grief, pain, __**Daddy**__,__** Dean**__, __**Big Brother**__, __**safe**__, calm, happy, warm. _(The day Mary died.) _Frustration, __**anger**__, hate, Dad, pain,__** Dean**__, sorry, so sorry, heartbreak, __**Dean**__. _(The day he left for Stanford.) _Terror, no please, stop, aggravation, __**Dean**__, love, family, __**freedom**__, sadness, Dean, __**Adam**__, sorry, falling, __**Adam**__, Michael, __**Lucifer**__, pain, __**so much pain**__, horror, Adam, poor Adam, baby brother, protect, share, love, care, pain, suffering, brother, torn, gone, __**No!**_(**The Cage**.)

So many more broken images and emotions clambered on top of one another like a squabble of children trying to show their artwork to me. It was too big and too much in short space or time and I shut down.

* * *

><p>When I woke again I felt normal and human, if a little overwhelmed by everything I was forced to see and feel. It was like my soul had been rubbed with sandpaper until it bled and then rubbed some more. Not a nice feeling. The essence of Sam still lingered but like a bark in the distance it wasn't at the front of my mind anymore and I could deal with it better.<p>

"Welcome back." I turned and focused on the figure sitting in the chair next to me. Gabriel.

"How…" My throat felt raw and I gestured to it hoping the archangel would get the general idea. He did and snapped up a lovely cold bottle of water that felt like a liquid massage down my oesophagus. I coughed after swallowing most of the bottle and tried to voice my question again. "How long was I out?" My voice sounded like I'd been screaming non-stop for a week, which for all I know may have well been the case.

"Three days, you woke up about an hour after you collapsed but Sam touched you-." I interrupted.

"I'm aware of that fact." I dryly stated in a sarcastic tone. Gabriel huffed out a humourless chuckle.

"Anyway we decided not to touch you for at least twenty-four hours hence why I haven't healed you until now. Wasn't easy either." Gabriel added.

"Thanks…What the hell happened?" I asked.

"We were hoping you could fill us in…but then…well something interesting popped in yesterday and we took a wild guess." Gabriel replied in a sing-song tone. The type of tone that say's 'I'm loving this you may not'. I raised an eyebrow nervously.

"You going to tell me or should I start guessing?" I asked. Gabriel waggled his eyebrows still smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>· Adam ·<strong>

When Michael gently shook me awake we were parked just outside some sort of junkyard. The flaky painted letters on the sign proudly stating this was 'Singer's salvage yard'. To me it didn't look like you could salvage anything.

"Uh..?" I raised an eyebrow at the archangel behind the wheel.

"Robert Singer's home." Michael provided. I made a small sound in surprise and acknowledgement.

"Suppose we should go and say hello then." Michael nodded and slowly drove up the bumpy drive. Everything was overgrown and rusty. The last time I'd been here I was too busy escaping to really look around. It might have been a fun place to run around as a kid but as a twenty-one year old pre-med it looked more like you'd need shots in order to handle half the crap lined up the road.

Once we'd parked in front of the neglected home of the infamous Bobby I took a moment to compose myself…and by that I mean I started freaking out.

"Calm yourself Adam. Everything will be fine." Michael comforted softly placing a large hand on my knee. I calmed down quickly after that and nodded to Michael. We exited the mini-van and marched up to the door. Michael knocked and I was impressed at his human skills, most angels I met didn't look like the type who knew how to drive or how to knock. The door chose the moment to swing inwards and reveal Bobby looking a little tired.

"Hey you're upright." I could have slapped myself. The first thing I say to my brother's surrogate father is 'glad to see you're not a cripple anymore'? I'm an idiot. Out of the corner of my eye I swore I could see Michael rolling his eyes.

"Well I'd say this is a surprise but you idgit Winchester's just don't seem to know the meaning of the word 'impossible'." I smiled nervously as the old man glared at me.

"Guess not…Sorry." Bobby huffed at my quiet apology.

"Well might as well start testing you…Who's your friend?" Bobby stepped aside to let me in and then levelled a suspicious look at Michael.

"Michael." Said archangel supplied following me in. Bobby visibly tensed.

"The archangel?" Michael nodded.

"You have nothing to fear from me Robert. I am here only to protect Adam and see that he finds Sam who left the cage before us." Michael added and Bobby relaxed slightly but still appeared suspicious of the angel as he ushered us into the living room where I'd first met the make shift family.

"Even so, I'll be keeping an eye on you. As for you, let's get started." Bobby picked up a silver knife and I gulped.

* * *

><p>After Bobby had sliced, diced and drowned me with different tests, half of which I'm sure were just revenge for the cripple comment earlier, he fetched us all a beer and then yelled upstairs for Sam and Gabriel.<p>

"Gabriel's alive?" Mike and I asked simultaneously in equal measures of shock.

"I am ind- MICHAEL!" A short man with long hair and luminous hazel eyes suddenly appeared in the living room and gaped at the archangel sat next to me.

"Brother." Michael replied a soft smile on his face.

"What? How? Sammy said you were in the pit!" Gabriel spluttered.

"We were but yesterday afternoon, I believe our Father rescued us from Hell. Both Adam and I awoke in Stull Cemetery, I with a new body of my own." Michael summarised.

"That's roughly around the time Demmy collapsed." Sam interjected. I turned to find my older brother in entering the living room.

"Hi Sam." I said rather lamely. Sam smiled and pulled me up of the couch and into a crushing hug. At least I was worried for nothing. I clung briefly to the giant before letting go, we men have an image to uphold not that Sam was paying much attention to that image but I didn't mind. "Good to see you brother."

"You too Adam. I'm sorry I forgot about you, everything from Hell was still fuzzy and I only remembered everything yesterday." Sam apologised, still clutching my shoulders and giving one hell of an impression of a puppy.

"It's ok. The memories are fuzzy for me too." I smiled up at Sam.

"Hate to break up the reunion boys but you were saying something before Sammy?" Gabriel interrupted.

"It's Sam and yeah the time you guys broke out is around the time Demmy collapsed. It could be related." Sam was over his emotional moment now and all business.

"Who's Demmy?" I asked.

"Some one who played with fire and got kicked into our reality." Gabriel replied and Sam glared at him. I turned to Michael and could see he was a little exasperated with his brother's behaviour.

"Uh, there's an explanation coming right?" I questioned the room.

"You tell us your story we'll tell you ours." Gabriel smirked.

* * *

><p>A short while later I was up to date on everything Sam and Gabriel had learned and what little they knew about this Demmy chick. I'd been in college once, I got the whole experimentation idea; sex, drugs and rock and roll. But summoning a Goddess… was she crazy? Even that was as step to far for me. Either way we all agreed her sudden departure from the land of the conscious was too much of a coincidence.<p>

"Gabriel how is your grace?" Michael asked out of the blue. Gabriel blinked in confusion.

"Fine. Why?" He asked. Michael frowned.

"Mine is still returning." He answered. Gabriel looked shocked.

"What? Did you use your grace to escape the cage?"

"No I did not. I presumed our Father had saved us but with the information you have provided it is possible this Goddess pulled us free from Hell." Michael theorised. I nodded along not really understanding what was being discussed.

"Truth is we don't have an answer for that question but I'll admit my grace recovering that quickly after being revived is a little odd." Gabriel threw another skittle into the air and caught it with his mouth. I remembered Sam pushing an image of Gabriel and his sweet obsession to me in the pit. I thought he'd been exaggerating but the archangel had gone through four bars of chocolate and was now on his second bag of skittles.

"We appear to have more questions then answers. Added with these omens you speak off…It is troubling." Michael sighed. I wanted to reach out and comfort him but held back given the company.

"Actually I have a theory about the omens…No one's going to like it though." Gabriel added.

"You haven't mentioned this before." Sam frowned. Gabriel had the decency to look a little apologetic.

"Well it has something to do with sleeping beauty upstairs that's why and I was hoping she's mention it on her own." Gabriel offered.

"Is it linked to her ability?" Sam asked and I was still surprised there were actually people out there with psychic ability's like an Empath…then again monsters, angels and demons existed so why not?

"Not quite. Remember the religion she was talking about." Gabriel snapped up a chocolate milkshake as he discarded the empty packet of skittles.

"Wicca?" Sam's frown deepened and I got the feeling no one was going to like Gabriel's next words.

"Yeah…It's a religion for witches." Gabriel replied and Sam's back immediately straightened and I'm sure Bobby's would have too if he hadn't been called by a hunter for advise. Michael didn't look pleased either and from all the movies I'd seen witches weren't painted in the best light.

"So she's been playing us." Sam looked betrayed and I guessed he must have befriended Demmy on some level.

"Nope. You forget I can see into her soul. Demmy's not evil and apparently where she's from there are good witches. She wasn't lying. But the fact is she did lie about it being a 'ritual' they performed, it was a spell. The spell launched Demmy into this world and it set off a domino effect. Sometimes souls are placed in the wrong reality for different reasons and well Demmy's spell may have accidentally started putting those souls back in their rightful reality." Sam looked shocked after Gabriel's explanation but the betrayed look on his face had faded somewhat.

"That will be dangerous." Michael pointed out.

"How so?" I added joining the conversation.

"As I pointed out to Demmy most souls are moved when their either just born or still in the womb. Moving an adults soul across realities can be…well deadly." Gabriel answered slurping the last of his drink annoyingly. Sam glared at Gabriel who just raised a challenging eyebrow.

"So Demmy may have accidentally killed over two thousand people?" I was glad that I wasn't her right now.

"You told her? How do you know that isn't what caused her to collapse?" Sam stood up and yelled. Gabriel shrugged.

"It may have been the reason but I doubt that, you heard her screaming. That wasn't an 'oh my god I killed people' scream it was a 'fuck that hurts' scream." Gabriel calmly pointed out playing with the foam at the bottom of his glass.

"Even so! Just tell me you told her gently." Sam sat down again. Gabriel snapped the glass away.

"'fraid not Sammy. I was blunt." Sam groaned and buried his head in his hands. I felt sorry for him, at least my guardian angel understood human emotions somewhat; Michael was even glaring at Gabriel right then.

"Omens aside, shouldn't she be awake by now?" I asked trying to end an argument before it started.

"Technically." Gabriel replied.

"What Gabriel means is that she should have been ok by now, she even woke up about an hour after. But when I checked her I touched her and according to Gabriel Demmy downloaded every emotion I ever had so understandably she passed out again and we're worried that if we touch again she may…overload." Sam added.

"Basically she could just die if she gets hit with Sam's life again." Sam sighed as Gabriel added his own twist.

"Yikes." I offered. Sam nodded and Michael frowned.

"I've never heard of an Empath that strong." He said.

"Demmy told me most Empath's that are that strong take their own life during their teenage years. It's too much for them to handle and there's no off switch." Sam provided and both Michael and I nodded. It seemed pretty obvious when you thought about it.

"What do we do now?" I asked. Sam frowned in deep thought.

"We could train you up as the next Winchester to watch out for." Gabriel supplied smirking. Michael nodded.

"It would be best if you learnt how to defend yourself." I agreed with both the archangels but Sam apparently had other ideas.

"No." He said sternly.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I asked.

"You have a chance to start over. A normal life. You should take it." He replied.

"How the hell am I supposed to have a normal life? I've been technically dead for two years!" I threw back.

"Gabriel can snap up some credentials and you could go back to school." Sam replied.

"Like hell I can, after everything that's happened to me. After everything we've been through you're just going to send me off into the world?" I was pissed off. Sam sighed sadly.

"Adam this life it's not easy. It's not normal, I was raised into this and well normal didn't work for me but you have a chance. You weren't raised a hunter you could turn and walk away from it right now!" Sam stood his ground.

"And what if I don't want too? Besides it's too late anyway. How am I supposed to make friends and live normally when I know what's out there? I know too much to settle down." I could be just as stubborn and no way was Sam sending me away not after everything we'd been through in the pit.

"Adam-." Sam began but Gabriel interrupted.

"Kid's got a point. He's too paranoid to go native now. First girl he takes home will be doused in holy water and stabbed with silver."

"That's a little bit over the top but thanks Gabriel." I laughed a little. Gabriel winked.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about this and there will be ground rules!" I groaned as Sam started laying down the law.

* * *

><p><strong>· Demmy · <strong>

Gabriel helped me downstairs as I was still a little dizzy. The house was empty besides the archangel and me and after Gabriel had told me about Michael and Adam I thought they'd have been wandering around the ground floor.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I settled onto the couch.

"General Sam has begun training his new recruit, Michael's off checking out some new omens that popped up the other night and Bobby's with a hunter called Rufus. Apparently and I quote 'he's an idjit'." I laughed as Gabriel tucked a blanket around my legs.

"You're being awfully nice to me." I raised an eyebrow.

"Can't a gentleman treat a lady?" He winked at me.

"Depends are there any gentlemen around." Gabriel clutched his chest in fake pain.

"You wound me my lady." I giggled as Gabriel went over the top with his dramatic death scene. He flopped onto the floor just as Sam and a very tired and sweaty looking Adam entered the kitchen.

"Demmy! You're awake." Sam smiled broadly and I felt a rush of relief from him. Adam was in pain the poor kid but hey I'd went through the same training…only fair right?

"No I'm sleepwalking." I deadpanned. Adam chuckled whilst Sam rolled his eyes.

"This is Adam by the way, I hope Gabriel filled you in." Sam grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and chucked one at Adam who dropped it.

"Somewhat. Nice to meet you Adam, I'm Demmy." I held out my hand and Adam crossed into the living room, having retrieved his water, and shook my hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you sleeping beauty." I gagged at the description.

"I am not an anti-feminist icon." He chuckled before dropping onto the other end of the couch and sighing happily. "I see you're enjoying General Winchester's torture session…Opps I mean training regime." Adam laughed again and Sam just scowled opting to kick Gabriel shins, instead of defending himself, prompting the archangel to sit up.

"Oh yeah. It's fun for all the family." Adam replied drinking half his bottle in one go.

"How are you feeling Dem?" Sam asked changing topics.

"A bit on the funky side but considering I took a walk through your life the other day I think that's a given." I replied and Sam looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry. I didn't know that would happen." He took a swig of his water.

"Neither did I. I've never had someone's life practically downloaded into my soul before." I shrugged.

"Welcome to the land of new things, where impossible has no meaning." Gabriel provided with a smirk and we all smiled at that.

* * *

><p>Later that morning I felt much better and Sam suggested a run to get some fresh air in my system. We'd spent the morning talking about the omens. Sam in particular wanted to make sure I was ok and I was. Something inside of me kept saying those people were alive and back where they belonged. It felt like when I'd been dropped into this world, it had lit up all the souls who didn't belong here like when you turn on a light and then there's a power surge so all the other lights turn on. I'd shared this with the boys and Gabriel confirmed it was probably the best explanation we had but he didn't think that the souls were still alive. Sam had kicked him for that.<p>

Gabriel had left to share the idea with Michael and that had been when Sam suggested more training, so we got changed and exited Bobby's home. Sam stretched for a minute and then took off.

"Does he always show off?" Adam asked gesturing vaguely at the direction his brother had run.

"Oh yeah." I laughed as I pulled my ankle up to the base of my spine in a stretch. We both finished our stretches and began walking in a comfortable silence. Halfway done the road Adam spoke.

"So you're like some all powerful witch then?" He asked.

"Uh…No. Not really." I replied. Adam raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't understand." He said and I sighed loudly.

"It doesn't work like that. The most I can do are some simple protection spells and my first spell was to cool hot tea to drinking temperature." Adam looked at me blankly before his face split into a wide grin.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Seriously." I replied.

"Wow…So not all powerful then." His smile remained and a wave of good natured teasing washed over me.

"I could try and turn you into a frog if you wanted." I pointed out grinning.

"Would that make you my princess?" He asked.

"Sam was the one in the Snow White get up." Adam doubled over in laughter and I was quick to join. After that we began sharing stories from our childhood. Adam told me of the time he ended up hanging upside from a tree branch with no help in sight and I told him of the time when my brother and I had gotten our parents lost in a children's labyrinth. Sam lapped us a few times reminding us we were supposed to be training but we ignored him and Adam continued to call him 'Princess Samantha'.

It was a good afternoon…Pity it had to end.

* * *

><p><strong>· Adam ·<strong>

We were still laughing at Sam's 'Bitchface' as Demmy called it when we entered the Kitchen. Our laughter was brought to halt as two new figures stood in the living room. I expected Sam to run for the nearest firearm but a couple of seconds later I realised why he didn't.

"Castiel." Sam greeted. I remembered the trench coat wearing angel from the last time I'd been here, he looked no different then before except for the small smile as he greeted Sam in return. The other person, who I presumed was an angel, stayed still like a marble statue beside the desk. I looked at Demmy hoping for some answers but she looked as confused as I felt with the new arrival.

"Sam, it's good to see you again." Castiel looked like he was going for a hug but Sam sat down clearly avoiding the hug. Castiel looked understanding enough so I guessed he wasn't offended.

"Who's this?" Sam asked.

"This is one of my sister's Eveael. She's investigating with me." Castiel replied. Sam nodded and smiled at the new angel. Eveael was a tall red headed woman with warm chocolate eyes set in a round face. Her plump pink lips remained straight a contradiction when you saw her eyes. She wore a fitted blue plaid flannel shirt and denim mini skirt with black tights and red converses. All in all an attractive angel, too bad I had a certain archangel on the brain. Demmy though couldn't stop staring and I smirked a little.

"Adam, I'm glad to see you are well." Castiel directed his next greeting at me which effectively ended my train of thought.

"Uh, good to see you too Castiel." I replied. He nodded like my return greeting was the correct answer to some unasked question.

"And you are?" Cas turned to Demmy who blinked for a moment before lighting up.

"Dude, you are an awesome angel!" She said instead. Sam shook his head and I swear he said 'just like Crowley'. "Oh I'm Demmy by the way." Cas tilted his head like a bird and anybody could see the word 'Aw' was on the tip of Demmy's tongue.

"Cas what are you doing here anyway? Are you here to see Gabriel and Michael?" Sam asked and judging by the shock on both the angels faces, I'd have guessed that they didn't even know their big brothers were alive and kicking.

"No we were not aware they were here…Though it does explain one part of our problem." Castiel frowned.

"What problem?" Sam questioned rising from his seat.

"Lucifer's cage is damaged. It appears to be breaking open. It proves a problem as Lucifer will be able to escape if such an event occurs." Castiel answered dryly and Sam, Demmy and I gaped at him.

"Oh just that then?" Demmy said sarcastically. Castiel frowned.

"I do not understand your meaning. If Lucifer escapes he will no doubt seek out his vessel and return to his plans of the apocalypse." Demmy rolled her eyes and slapped her palm against her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Dreaming Of Reality

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Eventual Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel, Adam/Michael, OFC/OFC

Warnings: Spoilers up to S5022 (Season 5 episode 22), Slash, Femslash, other warnings as they appear.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine. Supernatural is owned by the awesome Eric Kirpke!

Chapter Rating: R (Swearing and blood)

Word count: 6288

Summary: One stupid spell and my whole world gets turned upside down and screwed over. Life is weird that way…But apparently this is normal for the Winchesters.

(6/13)

**Dreaming of Reality | Chapter Six |**

**· Demmy ·**

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in and breathe out. I may have been the reason for apocalypse number two but I was trying to remain calm. Hence why my head was in a paper bag between my knees's as I sat on the couch. Adam was rubbing circles into my back and whispering words of comfort as Sam tried to pry more information out of our new feathery friends.

"How is this even possible?" Sam asked. I completely understood his and Adam's emotional states. Fear.

"The cage itself can not be broken out of, it is impossible as it was designed to contain an archangel's grace. However it can be broken into but only by an incredible force such as our Father. Breaking into the cage has its problems though." Castiel replied.

"Problems like?" Sam urged.

"Depending on what is removed from the cage certain problems will arise." Castiel answered vaguely.

"Can you stop with the cryptic shit and start explaining! Maybe you could tell us how to stop this shit!" Adam yelled and Castiel tilted his head in confusion but was stopped from questioning humanity's mannerisms by Gabriel and Michael who appeared with the sound of rustling feathers and general mood of 'oh shit'.

"Big problems Sammy." Gabriel began straight away, either ignoring the two other angels in the room or completely missing the fact they were there.

"Let me guess, the cage is breaking and we're on for round two of the end of days." I muttered from my bag.

"Uh, pretty much yeah." Gabriel replied shocked.

"Maybe you guys can explain it better then Rain Man over there!" Adam shouted as he gestured to the trench coat wearing robot.

"Hey little brother!" Gabriel smiled widely and even Michael appeared happy to see more of his siblings.

"Gabriel! Bigger things then a family reunion right now!" Sam yelled and I didn't have to be an Empath to tell you that each human in the room was on a short fuse.

"I didn't interrupt your family time! Give us a minute." Gabriel replied scowling at Sam.

"We've just been told Lucifer could be coming back and no one has explained this too us, I'm sorry but I think this takes priority right now!" Sam threw back walking into the short archangels personal bubble. Gabriel opened his mouth no doubt with a witty retort when Adam and I stepped in.

"SHUT UP!" We both yelled in unison. Everything went quiet and I mean everything. For the first time in my life I wasn't sensing anyone's emotions.

"Can you have your domestic another time?" Adam continued.

"…I feel dizzy." I was the centre of attention again and just in time to pass out.

* * *

><p>I came to a couple of minutes later. Everybody's emotions were turned on again and I hadn't realised how scared I'd been until then. Those brief few seconds were terrifyingly quiet. I'd always thought I'd be better off not sensing anyone feelings but it turns out I'd gotten used to the background noise.<p>

"You okay?" Adam asked and I was comforted by the waves of concern rolling off of the humans in the room.

"Better now…" I replied.

"What happened?" Sam asked frowning in slight confusion as he approached the couch.

"Everything went quiet." I answered weakly. I felt tired.

"So you faint every time the world stops making noise?" Gabriel interjected.

"Firstly I do not faint that's what-."

"Cheerleaders do in bad horror movies." Sam interrupted smiling. I smiled back.

"Exactly. Secondly I couldn't sense anyone's emotions. A couple of seconds after that I passed out." I said pulling myself upright.

"Can you sense us now?" Sam asked frowning again. I nodded.

"Well that's weird." Gabriel muttered.

"It doesn't matter right now. We have bigger problems then my ability having a hissy fit." I tried to change the subject.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked and I nodded again.

"Ok then, back to the sequel of the apocalypse then." Gabriel clapped his hands together. Sam was torn for a moment but the problem with Lucifer won out.

"How is the cage breaking?" He asked.

"If our Father or the Goddess had only retrieved Adam and Sam from the cage then we would not be having this discussion." Michael began.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Human souls are smaller compared to an angel's grace. Think of it like reaching between a jail cell's bars and yanking out a ping pong ball. You don't damage the cell and you get the ball out fine. That's what it was like bringing Sam and Adam out of the pit. Michael however would have been like pulling out a steel beach ball." Gabriel replied.

"So Michael's grace damaged the cage when he was yanked out." Sam summarised. Gabriel nodded.

"One crack leads to another." Castiel said from his spot by Bobby's desk. Eveael was standing behind him and had yet to say a word. I couldn't sense her and it worried me. The reach of my ability was shrinking quickly as the rest of the room continued talking oblivious to my inner freak out.

"While Mike and I were investigating a couple of Jane and John Doe's who've suddenly appeared in different states we picked up on something else." Gabriel snapped up some comfy chairs as he spoke. "The pagan's power has tripled in the last week. Like some one's hooked them up to a couple of batteries. It's the reason why my grace returned so fast, I'm not just an angel I'm Loki."

"You got some of this power surge." Sam summarised. The archangel nodded.

"Oh God…Or should I say Goddess…" I interjected.

"What is it?" Adam asked frowning at me.

"I think I know what the sacrifice was…" I replied trying not to hyperventilate.

"What do you mean 'sacrifice'?" Sam knelt beside me.

"When you ask the goddess for something you have to offer something in return. Usually with small spells it's just food or objects on the alter but with something big…Say a summoning spell and being thrown into another reality, the offering must match that." I replied sheepishly.

"What did you have to offer Demmy?" Sam questioned me his eyes filled with worry and fear.

"I can't sense your emotions anymore. She took my ability." I replied the tears I tried to hold back escaping.

* * *

><p><strong>· Adam ·<strong>

Sam had taken Demmy upstairs to lie down. I didn't understand her ability to begin with but apparently it was gone now, taken as some form of payment for the ridiculous situation. She'd broken down in Sam's arms and the atmosphere in the room had taken on a solemn tone.

"It can't be that bad…Can it?" I asked and Michael sat down on the couch with me.

"Demmy has been able to sense everyone's feelings around her for her entire life. Imagine if you had suddenly become blind. It will take a while for her too adjust. She's never had to guess what others are feeling before; she always knew even when they didn't." Michael explained and I nodded in understanding.

Sam quietly clambered down the stairs and entered the living room.

"She's asleep. I can't believe this is happening to her." He said as he flopped down into one of the seats that Gabriel had snapped up. He massaged his temple.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I informed everyone as I stood up and made my way upstairs. I could hear everyone discussing the new twist in our lives as I pushed open Demmy's bedroom door.

"Hey." I whispered. I heard sniffling from the bed. "You okay?"

"What do you think?" Demmy replied muffled by the duvet. I moved towards the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Probably shitty if Michael's explanation was anything to go by." I replied sarcastically trying to make her laugh. She huffed and emerged from her duvet mountain to glare at me.

"This isn't funny." She said and the smile on my face faded.

"I know." I replied seriously. After a few moments I threw caution to the wind and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm sorry." She clung too me.

"It's not fair. I didn't get any answers, I don't know if my friends are alive, I'm way out of my comfort zone and I may be responsible for the second apocalypse." She muttered into my shoulder. I felt really sorry for her, I couldn't help but see some of myself in Demmy…Well the part of me that had violently been introduced to this world via my mother and a bartender eating me alive.

"What answers did you want?" I asked rubbing her back soothingly.

"I was adopted. Dropped at the front door as a newborn. I just wanted to know where I was from, if I had a family out there." Demmy replied.

"Could you be another Winchester?" I asked jokingly.

"Highly unlikely, I'm shorter then Gabriel. All Winchesters appear to be tall so nope defiantly not a Winchester." She laughed into my shoulder and I joined in at the silliness of the whole thing.

"Seriously though, maybe that's why you're here." I said once our quiet laughter had subsided.

"Doubtful." She muttered.

"Five bucks says that's the reason why you're here." I challenged.

"You're on." Demmy replied pulling back with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

><p>When we walked downstairs the angels were all gone and Sam had his nose in a book frowning.<p>

"What happened to the angel convention?" Demmy asked. Sam looked up concerned.

"Thought you were asleep." He said instead.

"It'll be doubtful I'll sleep well for a while." She replied. Sam nodded in sympathy and we both sat down in the seats Gabriel had left behind.

"What'd we miss?" I asked. Sam closed the old book he was reading and set it aside.

"Gabriel, Michael, Castiel and Eveael went to investigate some more. They're hoping they can find a way to patch up the cracks in the cage or at lest give us a timeline." He replied.

"Sorry." Demmy said suddenly.

"You have nothing to apologise for Demmy, you couldn't have known what would happen." Sam lent forward resting his elbows on his knees. Demmy didn't look convinced. "Anyway it's important now more then ever that we get you two trained up. Are you up for it Demmy?"

"I guess. It's not like I'm missing a limb, my ability wasn't helping with training so I'll be okay." She shrugged. Sam nodded but looked torn between trying to fix what was happening to Demmy and getting us ready for whatever lay ahead.

"Okay then, if you're sure?" He asked one more time. Demmy nodded.

"I'll get changed then." She said and went back upstairs leaving me alone with Sam.

"Sam I have a question." I turned to him after Demmy was out of view.

"What is it?" He asked leaning back into the sofa.

"Is it possible that Demmy's apart of our family? She told me about why she cast the spell." I enquired. Sam frowned in deep thought.

"I don't know. Gabriel would have mentioned something if she was. He can look into her mind and soul after all. I'll ask him when he gets back." I nodded. "Anyway let's get to work."

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks Later…<em>

"Good job Adam." Sam praised as he inspected the devil's trap I'd drawn on the floor of the living room. He patted me on the shoulder before looking over at Demmy's.

"Uh Demmy…We're going for a circle shape not an egg shape." Sam struggled not to laugh at Demmy's masterpiece.

"I was going for circle but I'd thought I'd spice it up a bit." She replied huffing.

Over the past couple of weeks Sam had upped the ante on our training schedule. Every waking moment was spent running, weight lifting, learning exorcisms, gun training, knife training, hand to hand combat or researching. Demmy and I could keep up with Sam when we ran around the property now and though I surpassed her in hand to hand combat she could kick my ass when it came to the guns.

I was disappointed when Gabriel told us that she wasn't our sister, even though Demmy shrugged it off I could tell she was hoping she was a Winchester too. Either way we'd bonded and spent most of our time teasing Sam over one thing or another (mostly his big crush of Gabriel) and helping each other during training. Her ability hadn't returned but she'd adjusted well enough.

The angel's had informed us that we had a couple of months to prepare before the cage cracked open and Lucifer walked free once again. Although they were trying they still hadn't found a way to stop it from happening.

The angels had decided to move in with us not that Bobby was around much to argue the fact. More omens had been popping up and although the demon population was dangerously quiet every other monster was having a field day and most of the hunter community was busy with some form of creature every day of the week. I could tell the more Sam heard about what was happening outside our little bubble; the more he wanted to help. But he remained in order to teach us. I felt bad that he wasn't out there doing what he did best but on the other hand it was nice to just be a family…Granted a strange and mismatched family but still a family.

Michael and I even had time to talk and get to one another more, even if it was mostly at night when the screams of hell kept me from sleeping. After the first week of our nightly talks I realized that I wasn't just attracted to the archangel, I was falling for him. Demmy had called me cute when I confided in her about it and I had reminded her about her constant flirting with Eveael (who could talk as we'd found out).

All in all things where going well.

* * *

><p><strong>· Demmy · <strong>

At times like this I wished I still had my ability. Then I might know what was going on in that red headed angel's head. Three weeks I'd been flirting with her and I wasn't sure if she was flirting back or not. Gabriel was still laughing at me after the last time I'd asked him for advice and Michael and Castiel seemed confused when I broached the subject with them. Sam was too busy training us and Adam had his own oblivious angel to try work on.

I sighed again for the hundredth time as I watched Eveael study the sigil Gabriel had found in the first empty towns.

"Any luck?" I asked throwing down the book I'd been stuck into for the past half an hour.

"I do not believe this is a sigil of power. Perhaps it is just a case of vandalism." Eveael suggested. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Maybe, Gabriel did say it was spray painted onto the buildings…Don't demons or monsters prefer finger painting with blood?" I asked and Eveael nodded. "Well I officially think we've hit a dead end, how about a beer?" I jumped of the couch and headed to the fridge.

"As an I angel I have no need to consume liquid or food." She replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Loosen up a bit angel. Alcohol is for fun." I said as I plucked two beers from the fridge and chucked one at Eveael. She caught it naturally.

"Very well then." We settled down on the couch with our cold beverages and sat in silence for a while. The house was empty except for us, Michael and Gabriel had vanished off to investigate some more and I strongly presumed Castiel was stalking Dean. Sam was teaching Adam to drive, he'd offered to teach me but I'd turned him down. Cars scared me a little.

"So…" I started lamely. Eveael tilted her head at me. I was starting to wonder if most angels favoured birdlike qualities.

"Yes?" Eveael asked. I rubbed at the condensation on the neck of my beer.

"Who are you wearing?" My inner-three year old starting hitting its head off the inside of my skull, I agreed with the sentiment.

"I do not understand the question." She replied.

"Who said yes to you?" I tried again and I wondered briefly why I didn't just drop the subject. Then again it was easy to forget that the angels were possessing some poor souls and they were still in there somewhere. Maybe they were aware that a hunter-in-training was flirting with the comet that had settled into their skin. It was a bit of a mind fuck.

"Amy's soul has long since passed onto heaven. She had an inoperable brain tumour and asked that I continue to use her body for the good of the world. It is a similar situation to that of Castiel and James Novak." She answered.

"Jimmy's gone?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, when Raphael first destroyed Castiel's vessel, James Novak's soul went to heaven. When our Father revived Castiel he gave him an empty vessel in James's image. I presume it was because Castiel and his charges had become accustomed to that vessel." Eveael stated, I nodded.

"Cool. So it's just you in there?" I took a sip of my beer.

"Yes. Were you worried that your attentions would be unwelcome if there was a soul sharing this vessel?" I chocked as Eveael smiled slyly.

"Excuse me?"

"You having been courting me since I arrived, have you not?" Obviously angels failed at subtlety.

"Uh…Yeah…" I replied hesitantly.

"Were you not aware that I have begun courting you also?" Eveael raised an elegant eyebrow.

"…No…" I sat shocked at the turn in the conversation.

"Perhaps I should be blunter with my affections." That was the only warning I got before the angel had swooped in to capture my lips in a chaste kiss.

Of course that was the moment that Sam and Adam had finished their driving lesson and wandered back into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>· Adam · <strong>

After spending the afternoon behind the wheel of one of Bobby's pick-up trucks with Sam gently guiding me through the ins and outs of driving the last thing I'd expected too see upon entering the house was Demmy in a lip lock with an angel.

Demmy leapt of the couch when Sam coughed. Eveael looked confused by the situation and I wasn't sure who made the first move. My money was on Demmy given the not-so-subtle-flirting she'd been doing for the past three weeks. Eveael had been flirting back…Kind of. It was more Jane Austin courting then modern day seduction. Like pulling out chairs and holding open doors.

"Uh…Ok so it's exactly what it looks like but we have been working." Demmy explained hurriedly. Sam gave Demmy a look I'd only seen on parents. You know the one that says 'I don't believe a word you're saying, you're grounded'.

"Demmy is correct we have hit a 'dead end' with research on the sigil Gabriel found." Eveael jumped in to rescue Demmy. Sam appeared to rethink his judgement and sighed. We were saved from what ever safe-sex lecture Sam would start sprouting by the other three angels of our entourage appearing with the sound of flapping wings. Gabriel made a quick sweep of the room with his eyes.

"What did we miss?" He asked smirking. Demmy groaned and I sympathised a little. Didn't mean I was going stop the archangel from teasing her though.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening Sam called a group meeting to examine everything we'd discovered about the omens.<p>

"So what have we got?" Sam started.

"Demmy and I believe that the sigil Gabriel discovered in some of the empty towns may be the work of vandal's trying to frighten people." Eveael began.

"Michael and I checked out all the monster hotspots and got similar readings to the missing towns. Pagan magic is defiantly on the rise, its acting like crack for the supernatural nasties. They get to close to these hotspots and boom; you've got a werewolf mid-cycle and a vampire on a blood binge." Gabriel added.

"I have done some research into these spots and found they were once religious sites for pagan worshippers long ago." Castiel appended.

"It's just more evidence towards the case that this is the Goddess. I think her very presence in this reality is causing the power surge for the pagans." Demmy rubbed her eyes.

"I believe we should contact Dean, I fear with the increased monster activity some may try and take revenge on Dean and he is…out of practice." Castiel chimed in. Sam looked taken aback. He frowned and I could tell he was divided. As for me I wasn't sure how I'd react to seeing Dean again.

"Maybe we should…Tomorrow we'll call him." Sam said after a couple of minutes of tension filled silence.

After that we all said our 'good nights' and headed off to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Four A.M. <em>

Sam was about to die a horrible painful death at my hands. If this was some form of new training to see how we'd react when woken at four o'clock in the morning he was about to discover we could defend ourselves against anything.

"Sam if you value your fucking life, **FUCK. OFF.**" I heard Demmy mutter from under her duvet.

"I just got a call from Dean. Congratulations you've just graduated from Hunter school. You're about to be thrown in the deep end. Dean's under attack from demons and needs out help." Sam said sarcastically throwing clothes on top of us and running out of the room. It took a moment for it to sink in what he'd said but when it did, Demmy and I jumped out of our bed and starting pulling on our jeans.

Bobby only had a couple of bedrooms in the house and only one of the beds was comfy so we had a rota. Tonight Demmy and I shared the comfy double bed and I was sure we'd be claming tomorrow as well.

"Fuck my life." Demmy cursed as she hopped around on one foot trying to pull her jeans on. I couldn't agree with her more.

* * *

><p>The angels and Sam were already downstairs fully armed and waiting. Sam passed me three mag's and my Smith and Wesson M4006. I loaded up as Sam chucked Demmy's Smith and Wesson M59 and a couple of mag's at her.<p>

"So the demons are finally making their move huh?" Demmy stated as she hid her chosen firearm in the back of her waistband and grabbed a shotgun.

"Dean's got the house salted up but the demons brought hell hounds along. Plus there's angel proofing around the town so we're on our own once Gabriel and the others drop us off." Sam explained as he tucked the demon killing knife into his waistband.

"You guys go rescue the princess and we'll try and break the angel lock so we can join the party." Gabriel cut in sarcastically.

"So how many demons are we looking at?" I asked pushing as many shotgun shells as I could into my pockets.

"From what Dean managed to get across, in between yelling at me, the entire town." Sam muttered as he pumped his shotgun. Demmy and I chocked.

"You weren't kidding about throwing us in the deep end were you!" Demmy yelled.

"Now might be a good time for those protection spells you talked about Demmy." I mumbled. Demmy sighed loudly but put her shotgun down.

"Gabriel, I need three pieces of coral some St. John's Wort, Patchouli incense, a bright blue candle, three bright blue bags and salt water preferably from the ocean." She listed off.

"Do I look like a twenty-four hour supermarket to you?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Demmy scowled.

"You want to argue about this now?" She yelled and Gabriel rolled his shoulders and snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p>Two minutes later and all the humans in the room were standing in a pentangle made out salt around a small table with all the ingredients Demmy asked for. The single bright blue candle burned in the centre along side the incense and the coral sat in the bowl of salt water.<p>

"Hold hands." Demmy ordered.

"Should we start singing campfire songs?" I asked and received a glare in return.

"Shut up now or this won't work." Demmy replied and then took a deep breath.

"_**Bi-har-Fu-mo ta-ti, the Great Ruler who banishes Demons, we welcome you into this circle. **_

_**As the candle glows,**_

_**And the Ocean flows,**_

_**Send evil from our sight,**_

_**Grant us your might, **_

_**In this wicked night,**_

_**Help us protect our kin,**_

_**And please help us win,**_

_**Bless these stones with your power,**_

_**And keep us safe is this dark hour,**_

_**Blessed be to all**_

_**And may it harm none and do what ye will."**_

Demmy's voice seemed to echo as the candle light flickered for a moment. I felt strangely empowered and ready to fight and wondered if it was the spell or the adrenaline kicking in. Demmy plucked the coral from the water and with a piece of the plant Gabriel had snapped up tucked one into each bag and handed it to each of us.

"The third bag is for Dean. Put them in your pockets and for the love of the Goddess…don't lose them." Demmy instructed punctuating the last three words with her fist.

"What about you?" I asked. Her hand rose to caress the silver pentangle around her neck.

"I'm covered already." She plainly stated.

* * *

><p>Not much later we found ourselves dumped outside the town of Cicero, Indiana. Even though the first sign of dawn breaking could be seen in the distance everything was eerily quiet. Not even the first chorus of birds could be heard. Sam pulled out his mobile and we all watched as the bars of signal slowly disappeared.<p>

"Creepy…" Demmy muttered. I nodded.

"We'll start work on de-angel-proofing the town; expect us to be fashionably late." Gabriel pointed out one last time. Eveael wandered over to Demmy giving her an innocent kiss and squeezing her shoulder.

"Adam, be careful." Michael appeared at my side and I nodded swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Aw hell." We both turned just in time to see Gabriel grab Sam's collar and pull him down for dirty open mouthed kiss. I coughed and turned away.

"We'll come back in one piece Mike. Don't worry." I patted the archangel's shoulder lightly. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin in return.

"Ok love birds lets go rescue Dean." Demmy said knocking us all out of our 'good bye' moods.

At twenty past four in the morning we entered into a demon infested town with nothing but the weapons we could carry.

* * *

><p>At half past four in the morning we were half way through town and hadn't bumped in to a single possessed housewife or any hell puppies.<p>

"Hey Demmy." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Those bags you gave us…do they make us invincible and invisible to demons or what?" I asked trying to keep my voice down as I followed Sam around the back of some quiet suburban homes.

"Uh, no. They just make it less likely to die a horrifically painful death." She replied. Both Sam and I stopped to stare at the witch. "What? I said I was good not amazing…Sheesh." Demmy pushed passed us muttering under her breath and Sam shrugged at me before following. Suddenly I wasn't filled with confidence anymore.

"Here." Sam whispered nodding his head at the only home with its lights on.

"Anybody else think it's too quiet?" Demmy mumbled. Sam frowned.

"Maybe their already inside…" I muttered.

"Listen up you two, here's the plan. I'll cause a distraction out front, once you're sure its clear break in and grab Dean." Sam ordered as he checked his flask of holy water.

"Are you nuts?" I whispered angrily.

"Is every Winchester a fucking martyr?" Demmy asked sarcastically.

"Look Demmy's right, it's too quiet. I can draw them out of hiding and it'll give you guys a better chance at getting Dean out of here." Sam reiterated.

"Right so when we hypothetically get past the demon army that'll be chasing your ass down the street without being seen, exactly what the fuck are we supposed to say to Dean? Yeah sorry Sam's busy playing the bait right now but if you'll follow us calmly to the exits I'm sure we can retrieve his limbs from the demons using them as toothpicks!" Demmy ranted giving a surprisingly good imitation of a stereotypical bimbo at the end. Sam was the first to snap out of his shock.

"Demmy just do as I say." He ordered in a firm tone of voice. Demmy wasn't fazed at all.

"Fuck no. Here's my counter offer. I'll distract the army of hell spawn and you and Adam save Dean's perky ass. That way there's less of chance that Dean will start chasing the hell spawn trying to save your ass!" Demmy glared at Sam stubbornly.

"Demmy-."

"No Sam. I'm not budging on this." I watched as Sam and Demmy had some sort of silent argument with their eyes, eventually Sam sighed and Demmy looked smug.

"Fine but be careful." He said resigned.

"I will." She replied cheerily. Demmy started back the way we cam before I grabbed her arm as she passed.

"Make it back in one piece Demmy." I told her. She nodded and continued. We watched as she disappeared out of the back alley and into the main street we'd avoided originally.

"Now what?" I turned to Sam and just as Sam opened his mouth to answer we heard our cue.

"**Yo you fucked up hell spawn! You're Daddy got owned by two iddy biddy humans! Boo hoo! What you going to do about? Cry to Daddy? Oh wait I forgot…HE'S GETTING BONED IN HELL!**"

Sam and I both groaned and rolled our eyes. Well if that didn't work then nothing would. Sure enough a few seconds later we heard the angry shouts of several retaliating demons and the snarling barks of hell hounds as a shotgun started firing.

"God help that crazy bitch." I muttered fondly. Sam tugged at my arm and I followed him over the fence as we raced to the back door of Dean's apple pie existence. Sam knocked in code and the door flung open and we were both pulled in. For the first time in years I was face to face with my eldest brother again…Dean.

* * *

><p><strong>· Demmy · <strong>

My plan had worked, however I hadn't yet thought up an escape plan. I was currently jumping fences higher then me to escape, what I suspected to be three or four, hell hounds. All of which decided to run through the fences completely ignoring the wooden barrier in their path. I had lost the demons a couple of blocks back and although that was a bad thing, I couldn't exactly run slower given I was being chased by invisible dogs that saw me as their new chew toy.

Sam and Adam would just have to defend themselves I had taken care of the guard dogs at least. My shotgun was long gone as was the flask of holy water. All I had left where the mag's in jean pockets and my favourite gun tucked into the waistband. Not that a 9mm bullet was likely to stop these bitches.

It struck me that I probably should have run in the direction of our feathered friends…Now I was lost, losing momentum and about to become kibble. Goddess I hoped that Gabriel idea of fashionably late was showing up right in the nick of time because I seriously needed a little angelic assistance.

* * *

><p><strong>· Adam ·<strong>

After being doused in what was presumably holy water, either that or Dean just thought we needed a bath, Dean punched Sam square in the jaw knocking the giant off his feet.

"How long have you been alive?" Dean growled.

"About a month give or take…" Sam muttered clutching his nose.

"You son of a bitch! I thought you were dead, I thought that was it! How could you not pick up the phone and let me know you were alive again!" Dean yelled.

"Uh…Guys…?" I hesitantly tried to interrupt but I was ignored.

"You got out Dean. If you knew I was alive you would have left all this and been dragged back into hunting. I didn't want that for you!" Sam shouted back.

"Guys?" I tried again. Again I was ignored.

"I didn't care about all of this, you're my brother! I deserved to know you were alive!" Dean bellowed.

"**GUYS**!" I yelled at the top of my lungs finally getting their attention.

"What?" They shouted back in unison and shit that was a little freaky.

"Hate to bust up the touching family reunion but aren't we forgetting a certain female who's probably running out of steam as we speak!" I yelled.

"Demmy!" Sam stumbled to his feet.

"Who the fuck's Demmy?" Dean questioned.

"Explain later. Where are Lisa and Ben?" Sam shrugged off Dean's question shooting out one of his own. Dean's hand clenched into a fist and his face closed off and I knew the answer couldn't be good. Sam seemed to be able to read Dean easier as he just nodded solemnly and collected his shot gun off the floor.

"Let's go. Oh and before I forget." Sam pulled out a bright blue bag from his back pocket and proceeded to shove it into Dean's denim pocket ignoring his protests.

"A hex bag! What the hell man?" Dean yelled and I wondered if my brother had a volume control.

"Just don't lose it, now come on!" Sam yelled instead and pushed open the back door.

* * *

><p><strong>· Demmy ·<strong>

The bitch had clothes lined me as I attempted to skid round another corner. I lay flat on my back chocking as the sound of snarling snapping jaws approached.

"Well what do we have here? A Winchester groupie?" The frilly pink apron and long blonde hair tied in a neat bun were a world away from the evil that could be seen in her pitch black eyes.

"Go…Fuck…Yourself…" I hacked out and the hell bitch smiled before kicking me in the head and sending me into the land of the unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>· Adam ·<strong>

I wasn't surprised when a demon wearing a stereotypical 1950's housewife dragged Demmy's unconscious muddy body into Dean's living room and dumped the young witch unceremoniously into the corner. A small puddle of crimson had already started to form around Demmy's head like a halo.

As we'd attempted to flee the house we found ourselves surrounded by Dean's former neighbours and dragged back inside by the black eyed bastards and tied up like turkeys ready for the slaughter. Near the dining room table lay the body of a young woman and a young boy, I guessed that they were the infamous Lisa and Ben, surrounded by a drying pool of blood. The pre-med in me quickly calculated that with the much blood loss survival was zero.

"The Winchester boys all together again! Oh how darling!" Mrs Suburban declared to the room clasping her hands together and beaming at us. "And little ol' me without some champagne."

"Too bad we don't come cheap." Dean said through gritted teeth. Mrs Suburban didn't seemed fazed by Dean's attitude, especially when she walked up to him and back handed him across the face, her smile still intact.

"Why don't you be a good little boy and tell me why we can't throw you kiddies around the room. I was so looking forward to a Winchester puppet show." She eloquently bent down to Dean's eye level.

"Ah well shucks looks like you can't get it up for us. I hear there are pills you can take for that." Another slap punctuated the air at Dean's remark.

"Such a dirty mouth. Now answer my question or I'll feed little Adam to my puppies." She sounded like she was addressing a child and just as she finished her threat I felt hot stinking breath against my cheek as a loud bark echoed throughout the room. Dean lost a little of his bravado then.

"I don't have a fucking clue you two faced whore." He snarled at the demon Stepford wife. The bitch stood up and brushed invisible dust off her apron as she huffed.

"Well then I'll just have to-."

"**EVIL SHALL LEAVE BUT NOT ENTER HERE!**" Every demon's head popped backwards, mouth agape like a Pez dispenser as the room filled with screams and black sulphur smoke. My bound hands blindly groped for anything to hold onto as the whirlwind of terrifying screams was joined by howling hellhounds. I came into contact with another set of bound hands and seized them in a steel grip.

Once the smoke had excited the building and all that was left were bodies littering the ground and the stench of sulphur as the lights flickered on I noticed I had grabbed Dean's hands and promptly let go.

"Not that I'm not grateful but what the fuck was that?" Dean exclaimed. Demmy groaned loudly and raised her arm limply.

"That…ow…would be me. You're welcome." Her hand flopped to the ground and I judged that she'd fallen unconscious again. Leaving us tied up…

"So someone want to start explaining. 'Cause I think we've got time." Dean settled against the wall and Sam and I exchanged looks.

"Might as well…"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Dreaming Of Reality

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Eventual Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel, Adam/Michael, OFC/OFC

Warnings: Spoilers up to S5022 (Season 5 episode 22), Slash, Femslash, other warnings as they appear.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine. Supernatural is owned by the awesome Eric Kirpke!

Chapter Rating: PG-13 (Swearing)

Word count: 4749

Summary: One stupid spell and my whole world gets turned upside down and screwed over. Life is weird that way…But apparently this is normal for the Winchesters.

(7/13)

**_A/N: Sorrrrrrryyyyyy! I am sorry for the late update! I have been very sick for the past couple of months and actually haven't moved that much (i.e. Bed to Kitchen for TEA!) I am super sorry but here's two chapter's to earn your forgiveness! _**

**Dreaming of Reality | Chapter Seven |**

**· Adam ·**

"So let me get this straight…A witch with the power to jump realities catches you with your pants down and you say 'hey want to be BFF's'?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam.

"For the last time Dean, she isn't some all powerful witch! The Goddess was answering her prayers and you're forgetting the part were she lost a gift she's had her whole life." Sam defended.

"Well boo hoo for her the idiot summons a Pagan Goddess what did she expect?" Dean argued back.

"In her defence, the Pagan deity's don't eat people there. They sound nice." I jumped in. Dean scowled at me and looked ready to retort when Sam butted in.

"Look it's been hours and the angel's haven't shown up yet so maybe we should try and get out of this situation ourselves." Sam suggested. I looked down at Demmy's still form that I'd scooted over too earlier. She'd stopped bleeding some time ago and other then the head wound she appeared to be unharmed.

"How the hell did she exorcise an entire room with a single line? If that doesn't scream all powerful witch then I don't know what does!" I sighed as Dean continued. At lest he was helping Sam out of the rope handcuffs.

"Wasn't one line…" Demmy muttered weakly.

"Demmy! Are you ok, any dizziness, nausea, headaches?" I asked immediately and Demmy groaned.

"Dizziness, no. Nausea, a little. Headache…Well duh the hell bitch kicked me in the face, what do you think?" She replied wincing slightly.

"What do you mean it wasn't one line?" Dean asked frowning and I glared at him.

"Dean she just woke up!" I yelled.

"And I want an answer now." Dean replied firmly.

"Bitch thought she'd knocked me out but I was bluffing, was busy chanting a house cleansing spell…Didn't know if it would work or not but apparently I'm just that awesome." Demmy interrupted slurring slightly.

Dean appeared appeased for the moment and we all got to work getting free.

* * *

><p>"Here's a question for you. Why'd the demons choose now to make a move?" Demmy asked holding the dishtowel to her head as we made the slow trek out of town. The sun was high in the sky now but the streets were empty baring us.<p>

"Maybe their little spy let them know that Sammy and co. were bringing me in." Dean muttered. Demmy jogged ahead of him a few steps before stopping and turning to glare at him.

"I get it Dean. Sam betrayed you for a demon hooker and any supernatural being he plays nice with, you can't help but flashback to Ruby. But I'm not here to get your baby brothers alright! I have two friends who are my family and for all I know, my gift may not have been the only thing the Goddess took. So keep you're judgemental opinions to yourself. I don't dabble in black magic. Ever. Once you start you don't stop." Demmy shouted at Dean ignoring Sam's hurt look. We stood in awkward silence; you could have cut the tension with a knife. Dean looked away slightly defeated.

"I still don't trust you." He said.

"Fine but don't accuse me of shit I wouldn't do." Demmy pushed the dishtowel to her head again and stormed off.

"So…Which one of you is screwing her?" Dean asked after a while.

"The angel, Eveael." I stated blandly. Dean leered slightly.

"Kinky." Sam and I chuckled.

* * *

><p>The angel's greeted us just outside of town and Eveael healed Demmy. All of them looked troubled.<p>

"What happened to fashionably late?" Demmy asked. Gabriel looked pissed off.

"We couldn't break the angel proofing. It was a powerful witch who made the wards." Gabriel replied.

"Is it me or is it a bad day to be a witch?" Demmy muttered next to me. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Since when are witches good." Dean interrupted.

"What happened to keeping your opinions to yourself?" Demmy glared at him and I could sense that this subject wasn't going to be dropped anytime soon. Michael slid his hand into mine and smiled at him, his shoulders relaxed and I could tell he feared the worst when they couldn't get into town.

"I never agreed to that! I just said I didn't trust you which is completely-!" Dean yelled but was interrupted by Castiel dropping a hand onto his shoulder.

"Dean Demmy is not evil. We can see into her soul and she has never left Bobby's home until now. We have no reason to distrust her. She did not have to help rescue you." Castiel stated as his luminous blue eyes bored into Dean's.

"That…Urgh…I still don't trust her." Dean exclaimed.

"That's fine. Trust has to be earned. What pisses me off is you thinking I'm some sort of evil hell bitch." Demmy yelled and I grabbed her wrist as she jumped forward towards Dean.

"I've got no evidence to say other wise!" Dean yelled back and Castiel's grip on Dean's shoulder tightened.

"Will you both stop it!" Sam yelled in between them. "We have no idea why the demons choose now to attack but I bet it was their plan to cause us to turn on each other. So can we not play into their games, please?" Demmy and Dean glared at each other for a few more minutes but then backed away from each other. Dean bumped straight into Castiel and looked sheepish as he took a few steps to the side of the unmoving angel.

"Actually that may not be their end game." Gabriel spoke up after the tension had faded.

"What?" Sam asked turning to face him briefly before blushing and turning away again. Yep Sam remembered his special goodbye quite clearly.

"While these three stayed to try and break the wards with sheer will power and determination, I went to find a viable way to destroy them…What I found were signs of more cracks in Luci's cage. So I checked into it and…well we have less time then we thought." Gabriel replied.

"How much time do we have?" Sam asked frowning.

"Less then a month…" Gabriel replied and everyone erupted into questions and accusations.

"You said we had half a year maybe more!" Sam yelled.

"How is this happening?" I yelled over Sam.

"Son of a bitch! Does the world have to fall apart again!" Dean rubbed a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Fuck you Goddess!" Demmy yelled rather loudly and we all raised an eyebrow at her.

"Woah! Slow down guys!" Gabriel shouted above all of us. "The cracks are multiplying faster then we originally thought and we think it may have something to do with the spike in Pagan power. It's acting like a hammer or a heartbeat pulsing through the earth and shaking the cage and cracking it further. It could be less then a month if this keeps up." He finished explaining.

"Fuck my life…" I muttered echoing Demmy's statement from earlier that morning.

* * *

><p><strong>· Demmy ·<strong>

Dean and Sam had returned to the Braden family home to salt and burn the remains of Lisa and Ben. Castiel and Gabriel remained outside of Cicero to bring them home once they were done.

Home. I couldn't believe after a month I thought of Bobby's house as my home. It felt nice to finally have a place that I fit into but at the same time I hated myself for enjoying my time there when Lucy and Drake could have been dead. Dean losing his adopted family had only reopened long closed wounds within me.

My adoptive parents weren't dead they just…weren't interested anymore. Which hurt more then I thought at the time. Eventually I picked myself up and moved on, I hadn't felt all that close too them anyway. Something kept pulling me towards…something. Even before I knew I was adopted there was this tug deep inside.

I always hoped it would lead me to my family but with my ability gone, the tug had too.

"You have something on your mind?" Eveael's voice sounded near me making me jump.

"Jesus Eve, make some noise you ninja!" I shouted. She smiled.

"Eve?" She said. I blushed.

"A nickname…It's not a big deal." I got up from my place on the couch and wandered into the kitchen with no real purpose.

"It is…nice. I like it." Eve whispered softly and I froze standing in the middle of the kitchen. Eve walked up towards me until her chest was against my back and her warm breath ghosted against my ear. I shivered as a warm feeling turned in my stomach like a spring curling up and Eveael's hand rested on my hip lightly.

"Eve…" Her name came out as a whisper instead of what I'd planned. The hand on my hip tightened slightly and pulled me round to face her. Her eyes were dilated and even without my ability I could tell I had a lust filled angel on my hands.

"Hey Demmy are Sam and…Opps…" Adam turned the corner into the kitchen. I didn't even hear him come down the stairs.

"Huh?" I asked distracted, Eve hadn't stopped touching me and I couldn't look away.

"Should I come back?" Adam asked.

"Yes…Later…Much later…" I replied breathily. I was sure Adam would scurry away but Dean, Sam, Gabriel and Castiel choose that moment to return.

"Oh la la!" Gabriel wolf whistled and I jumped back from Eve as most of the blood in my body rushed to my face. "Having fun ladies?"

"Perhaps if you put as much energy into seducing Samuel as you do teasing the rest of us, you would have bedded the object of your affections a long time ago." Eve stated smugly as she adjusted her plaid top and wandered out of the room leaving a shocked archangel and a spluttering gigantic Winchester.

"Dude my angel's got fire!" I playfully punched Adam's arm.

"You do realise you just called her **your** angel." Adam smirked. I blushed again.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>· Adam · <strong>

The house was deafeningly quiet. That heavy silence before the storm. Sam took Dean to a local bar and I wondered if it was to reconnect or to drown his sorrows after what happened to Lisa and Ben. Demmy and I had decided to get a head start on researching ways to stop the cage from busting open…but with no luck. I pulled an old blanket over Demmy's sleeping form on the couch and removed the aged book from her lax grip.

What happened to Dean's family made me think of my own. There was Sam, my big brother who I felt close too and had been through hell and back (literally) with. Dean the eldest and the most distant, I didn't even know how to approach him, sure the last time I'd seen him he'd tried to save me but still. This was Dean we were talking about, everything Sam had shared with me about our eldest brother pointed to him being emotionally repressed and distrustful on some level or another of anyone who wasn't Sam.

And then there was Demmy. Sometimes I wished Gabriel had got it wrong. She fit in so well, like she belonged. She often acted as the peace maker when Sam and I got into arguments…granted she was sarcastic and bitchy but her witty comments on us acting like teenage girls usually broke the tension quickly.

I'd miss her once she was gone. I knew given the chance she'd go back to her reality even if it was just to make sure her friends were ok. I don't know how Eveael would act…She seemed quite attached to Demmy already and Demmy seemed very attached to Eveael also.

The flutter of wings alerted me to an angel's presence. Seen as there wasn't a witty comment or robotic question it narrowed it down to two angels. I turned to find Michael standing there with an odd look on his face.

"You care for her deeply." Michael stated after a moment of silent staring.

"I guess so. It's hard not too when we're pretty much in the same boat. We're both new to this world after all." I replied sighing.

"Adam, you have a place here. Demmy does not. She will eventually leave." Michael approached me and offered a sympathetic look.

"I know…I just…It'd be nice if she'd stay." I looked at my feet muttering. I was surprised when Michael pulled me into a hug. I froze for a moment before I relaxed and breathed in the archangel's scent. The subtle scent of pine and spring rain. I closed my eyes and heard the rustle of feathers, when I opened my eyes we were in the double bedroom.

Michael shocked me by picking me up and placing me gently on the bed before joining me and wrapping his arms around my waist, his chest against my back. I settled into the embrace enjoying the moment of just letting go of all the troubles I picked up since our escape from hell.

"Mike…" I muttered sleepily.

"Yes Adam." He replied softly.

"What happens after all of this?" I asked. I held my breath. There were so many questions hidden in that single enquiry and I knew Michael had picked up on all of them. After rescuing Dean I knew something had shifted between us. The archangel had feared for my life and not in the way a guardian would. He cared about me…Maybe as much as I cared for him. I hoped he did. Michael was there when most would have run screaming. He'd gained my trust, protected me when he could have let Lucifer tear me apart, brought me home to my family and still after all that he kept giving. I knew now I'd fallen hard for the archangel. A part of me wanted him to feel the same, to want me as much as I wanted him. But he was an archangel. He had responsibilities and I wasn't stupid, I knew I was small compared to the bigger picture and it wasn't like we would declare our undying love for each and ride of into the sunset to live happily ever after. Still I would take what ever he offered even if it was just seeing him on angel holidays…

"If you wish it…I will remain here…with you." Michael replied gently after several minutes. I smiled and relaxed. Maybe I'd get my happy ending after all.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I drifted off with the feel of Michael's lips on my neck.

* * *

><p>It must have been a couple of hours later when we were violently awoken by Sam's desperate yelling. I jumped up and was halfway downstairs before I knew it, the dizziness of sudden movement darkened the edges of my vision but I pushed it aside. Sam hadn't stopped yelling and I could hear he was screaming for Gabriel, pleading even.<p>

I wasn't prepared for the sight in the living room. There was a trail of large drops of blood leading from the front door to the centre of the room. Sam was straddling Dean who was violently convulsing and coughing up blood and Demmy was trying to pin Dean's head between her thighs to stop him from hurting himself.

"What happened?" I shouted skidding across the floor and trying to feel Dean's pulse.

"I don't know! We were drinking one moment and the next he was coughing up blood and doubled over. He started convulsing a minute ago." Sam shouted at me. "GABRIEL!"

"What's with the- Shit!" Gabriel appeared suddenly, looking a little pissed off but took in the sight before quickly enough and his facial expression changed to one of worry. He moved swiftly towards Dean and his middle and forefinger tapped Dean's forehead. Nothing happened.

"Gabriel!" Sam yelled. The archangel tried again frowning.

"What is it? Why isn't he healing!" Demmy sobbed and for the first time since I entered the room I noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"FUCK! There must have been a hex bag hidden in his house! This is a curse made by the same witch who locked us out of Cicero! I can't heal him!" For once Gabriel's tone was all business and serious instead of the playful touch we were used too and that scared me.

"There has too be something! Please Gabriel!" Sam pleaded desperately and I was shocked to see his own tears gathering in his eyes. Gabriel looked at Sam sadly and shook his head. All the tension and fight seemed to leave Sam like cutting the strings of a puppet and my brother sobbed openly as his head fell forward onto Dean's blood stained chest. The convulsions stopped but blood was still leaking from Dean's mouth at an alarming rate and the pre-med within was already compiling a list of possible internal injuries each more deadly then the last. My vision burned and I realised that tears were falling down my cheeks too. Dean was dying and we couldn't do anything to help him. The feeling of helplessness was like a punch in the gut sucking all the air from my lungs and turning the blood in my veins to ice.

"Sam…I'm so sorry…I can't…I can't save him…" Gabriel whispered brokenly as he buried his face in Sam's hair clutching at his neck. Michael's hand gripped my shoulder tightly as I felt Dean's pulse slow beneath my fingers.

"No…" I murmured my frame shaking as my own sobs broke through.

"No. I won't let this happen." Demmy's soft voice declared as one of her hands flattened above Dean's heart. Her eyes screwed shut and it looked like she was trying to push some great force out of the way. "Come on…Come on…Come on you son of bitch!" She started muttering finally yelling the last few words.

A soft breeze whispered past me and I could have sworn someone gently wiped the tears from my eyes. Underneath my fingertips Dean's pulse strengthened.

"Demmy what ever your doing keep doing it!" I yelled shocked. Demmy didn't appear to hear me but she didn't stop until there was no blood flowing from Dean's mouth anymore.

After that it was like she woke up from a dream, she gasped for breath and looked shocked for a second before racing into the kitchen and throwing up in the sink.

* * *

><p><strong>· Demmy · <strong>

I had no idea what it was I wanted to achieve when I first laid my hand over Dean's heart. I remembered a Wiccan friend from school once saying, 'If you believe it enough, sometimes the impossible is possible.' Apparently that was what I was going for…

I reached deep inside myself finding the shining bright light I could see when I meditated and when my ability had been at its best. I knew this light was my life-force. It was warm and gentle like a new born child being held within my very soul. Fragile and easily snuffed out but yet strong enough to power a living thing. This spark was hidden within all life. I reached for it not really knowing what to do just knowing I had to do something to stop Dean's suffering.

I pushed the gentle light into a stream that flowed out of me via my arm and into Dean's fading light. But it wasn't enough. I pushed further trying to find what was blocking me and almost pulled away violently when I touched the dark fog strangling Dean's light. A curse and a nasty one at that…

In my mind I could feel and see the ancient words that made the curse and the enochian that blocked Gabriel's attempt to heal Dean. Like a child making their first sentence I began moving the words, changing the meaning of the curse. What I couldn't change I took within myself but that caused its own problem. The fog began to strangle my light and I found I couldn't concentrate anymore. It felt like drowning. The world faded behind a transparent wall as I struggled to find a solution. If I put the fog back, Dean would surely die but if I didn't then I would die…Probably taking Dean with me.

A soft wave washed over me and for a moment it felt like my ability had returned. But I realised it didn't come from me. The power that rushed through my veins felt like wildfire. In the back of my mind I was vaguely aware of a wall breaking, a wall I didn't know was there. I was connected to the earth and I wasted no time in drawing energy from the soil in Bobby's foundation to push the fog away from both my light and Dean's.

I felt Dean's soul grip mine briefly in something that could be considered a hug before my awareness of Dean faded into silence.

Like emerging from water I came back to myself. Sam and Gabriel were staring in shock at me and Adam looked positively joyous. But the overdose of Pagan energy that had flooded my system forced me to move.

I managed to reach the sink at lest and Adam pulled my hair back as I vomited that week's menu into Bobby's kitchen sink.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

"Give me a minute." I muttered quickly before reintroducing the week before menus.

* * *

><p>Once I thrown up my stomach, liver and kidneys (metaphorically speaking but it did feel like it) Michael and Gabriel had moved Dean into the panic room to recover. None of the angels could heal him so he'd have to do it the old fashioned way. Ibprophen and bed rest. And the panic room was the safest room in the house so if there was an attack we wouldn't have to worry about Dean. Castiel and Eveael had returned from their watch over Lucifer's cage once we'd called and the blue eyed trench coat wearing angel hadn't left Dean's side since.<p>

"I think it's sweet." I mumbled next to Adam.

"It is…in a sort of creepy stalker 'I'm watching you sleep' way." He returned sarcastically and I couldn't really argue considering Castiel was just standing over Dean watching him without blinking. It was a little bit creepy…

"Demmy what happened?" Sam asked after he'd tucked Dean into the small bed. So I explained what had happened and even told them about the wall.

"What was behind the wall?" Adam asked frowning and he'd never looked more like Sam then right then.

"No idea…its weird something was behind that wall but it's just hidden itself within the rest of me. I don't think it was bad though." I replied. Gabriel wandered over from his perch near Sam and tapped his middle and forefinger to my forehead. His eyes widened in shock.

"I was wrong." He said. We all frowned at the archangel.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Gabriel knelt down in front of me and just stared. "Uh…Gabriel?"

"Congratulations Demmy…Welcome to the Winchester family." He replied. My eyebrow made an attempt for my hairline.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked.

"Your Adam's twin sister." Gabriel stated plainly.

"Excuse me?" I squeaked again. It was one thing to wish it; it was another to learn that it was fact.

"You. Are. Adam's. Twin. Sister…Would you like in writing or are you with the program here Demmy?" Gabriel raised an exasperated eyebrow. I squeaked again and Gabriel rolled his eyes getting up to return to his perch beside Sam. Gabriel rested his hand on Sam's shoulder and that seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"Gabriel, we asked you weeks ago and you said she wasn't…What changed?" Sam asked. Gabriel crossed his arms as he lent against the desk Sam sat on. He sighed.

"Zachariah." He stated.

"What! What has that bald headed freak got to do with this?" Adam was out of his daze and standing now.

"He locked away the Winchester blood. His grace left an imprint blocking that part of Demmy from view, an imprint that was shattered by the Pagan power that flooded Demmy's body. Think a wave like in Noah's day hitting a tiny dam. It broke under the pressure and the Winchester side of Demmy just rejoined the rest of her." Gabriel finished explaining.

"But…You said she wasn't our sister. Didn't you check for any Milligan blood?" Adam asked.

"No because you asked if she was a Winchester. You forget you're half Winchester so if she was your sister she'd of had Winchester written all over her soul. I didn't think to check for other names though it's possible that Zachariah may have blocked that too." Gabriel answered and Adam sat down.

We were all in a state of shock. But for me it was the moment I'd waited all my life for. I'd found my family. I knew who I was and on top of that the Goddess had answered my prayers, she wasn't just dumping me in some strange place. She brought me home.

"Why was Demmy in another reality then, why even hide her in the first place?" Sam asked still a little shocked.

"It is possible Zachariah's plan was to kill Demmy. Some one may have stepped in and simply moved her soul to another reality. As for hiding her in the first place, imagine how different things would have been if she'd been allowed to grow up here." Michael answered Sam.

"…I'd have sensed the Ghoul's." I whispered. Adam turned to me for the first time since Gabriel's shock discovery. I could see now the resemblance, granted it was only that we had the same stormy blue eyes, but it was still something.

"I wouldn't have died…Mum wouldn't have died…" Adam whispered back.

"It is possible Demmy would have caused problems for Zachariah's plans for the apocalypse. It would explain his interest in removing her from the picture." Castiel's gravely voice spoke up. I could see the possibilities flying across everyone's face.

What role would I have played? Would we have bonded as a family and hunted together? Would we have stopped Lilith before she broke all the seals? Would I have sensed Ruby's plot?

There were so many possibilities all of them gone with the hands of time and an angel who'd gotten too big for his shoes.

"Woah…This is…This is…" I started but couldn't finish. My emotions were in turmoil and I had no idea what the others where feeling but I guessed it was along similar lines. "Gabriel, can you snap up some cigarettes and a lighter please? I think I need to go back to an old habit…" Gabriel nodded and snapped. I picked up my old vice and left the panic room to go outside for some chain smoking.

* * *

><p><strong>· Adam ·<strong>

Once Demmy had left we settled into an awkward silence. Eveael left a couple of minutes later, no doubt to check that Demmy hadn't given herself permanent smoke damage. Dean's raspy breaths penetrated the silence reminding me that one of my siblings was still hurt, badly if Demmy's explanation was anything to go by.

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair as I tried to assimilate this new information. Not even a couple of hours a go I was wishing Demmy was our sister and now she was I didn't know what to make of it. One side of me was thrilled. I had a baby sister, I was presuming she was younger then me, and not just that but a twin. I remembered a set of twins from my old school, they had their own secret language and they were so close and always had smiles on their faces. I was jealous of them. Those smiles spoke of a deep meaningful bond I'd never experience. Now I had my chance at that bond…It was surreal.

"Well, this has been a fun couple of days." I muttered sarcastically and Sam let out a humourless laugh in agreement.

"We have a sister…" Sam stated plainly. "**We **have a **sister!**" He said louder a smile splitting his face. Gabriel gave a small smile of his own as he watched Sam run both hands through his hair joy clearly seen in his eyes.

"This is awesome right?" I grinned and Sam nodded.

We sat there grinning at each other and I wondered if life was always this eventful when you were a Winchester.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Dreaming Of Reality

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Sam/Gabriel, Adam/Michael, OFC/OFC, Eventual Dean/Castiel

Warnings: Spoilers up to S5022 (Season 5 episode 22), Slash, Femslash, other warnings as they appear.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine. Supernatural is owned by the awesome Eric Kirpke!

Chapter Rating: NC-17 (Sex, Male/Male)

Word count: 4169

Summary: One stupid spell and my whole world gets turned upside down and screwed over. Life is weird that way…But apparently this is normal for the Winchesters.

(8/13)

**_A/N: Ok here's the chapter where the 'M' rating actually applies! Go easy on me it's pretty much my first time writing hot smex...Aka it'll probably suck but I accept critique and pointers for future improvement so drop me a line! Anyways hot smex is pointed out by the XXX so if you want to avoid my god-awful attempt at porn there's your warning to skip to the XXX!_**

**Dreaming of Reality | Chapter Eight |**

**· Demmy ·**

The tip of the cigarette burned brightly in the darkness as I inhaled. The grey smoke wafted around me as the cool night air nipped at my skin.

I had found my family.

It was a strange experience. I was overwhelmed by the whole discovery. One moment I was an orphan who'd lost everything and been thrown into a world I barely understood and the next I had a home and a family and a place with a part to play.

I wanted to talk to Lucy and Drake, to tell them I was happy and excited about the future. I wanted to share this with them, the family I'd chosen…but my best friends weren't there. They could be dead. And I was outside Bobby's home on my third cigarette trying to come to terms with everything.

I already knew in my heart that I loved Adam, we both were new to this world and the same age so we'd bonded and shared and I already thought of him as a brother so it wasn't such a leap to accept him as my twin. Sam had spent so much time with me, he'd taught me so much and listened and understood many of my problems and dilemmas so again it wasn't such a hard leap to see him as an older brother.

But Dean…Dean I barely knew. Dean had hated me the moment I woke up because of a religion I chose. A path I'd taken in life. I'd saved his life though and now we shared the same blood perhaps we could build a relationship. Start over.

All I wanted was a family.

Eveael's arms wrapped around my waist her nose nuzzled my neck. I relaxed into her hold throwing the butt of my cigarette onto the ground and watching as it burned itself out.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her lips brushing against my pulse point. I thought about her question for a moment. I had a purpose, a family, a girlfriend who obviously adored and cared for me. I'd seen the look in Eve's eyes when we walked out of Cicero. The relief and the love were clear to see in those chocolate orbs.

"Yeah…I'm more then alright." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>· Adam ·<strong>

I bumped into Demmy and Eveael coming back inside as I headed for the kitchen. Eveael squeezed Demmy's hand before brushing past us both to the basement. I caught Demmy's eyes and was relived to see happiness there. I was worried when she ran off that she'd changed her mind about wanting to be a part of this family but my fears faded as she smiled warmly at me.

"Hey brother." Demmy said.

"Hey sister." I grinned. I pulled her into a crushing hug and buried my face in her loose wavy brown hair. Her hands clutched at the back of my dark green shirt. We clung to each other, just breathing in each others scents and enjoying the feeling of wholeness.

* * *

><p><strong>· Sam ·<strong>

It was several hours later and Gabriel had snapped up some funky '70's bean bags and a TV for the panic room seen as no one was in a rush to leave Dean's side. Watching Castiel sink hesitantly into a bright pink bean bag was a hilarious sight that I wished Dean had been awake too see.

Adam had picked the neon green bean bag to sink into and had pulled Demmy down with him. She now sat comfortably snuggled in between Adam's legs as they watched _Spongebob Squarepants _and _Family Guy_ reruns.

It was a strange sight watching my younger half siblings living, breathing and laughing two feet away from me. I never dared imagine a day like this. Where we'd be a family doing a normal family activity. If I'd been asked a couple of years ago what I thought my future would be…this wouldn't have even crossed my mind.

When I first met Demmy I lied about not trusting her. I did trust her. I wouldn't have left her alone with Gabriel while I searched that house in Kansas if I didn't. Something about her dared you to trust her. Whether it was the witty remarks that rivalled Gabriel's or the warm tiny smiles she let slip some times or even the moments of understanding we'd had. It was easy to trust her. She was a good fit for the family, already able to keep us grounded and sharp. Being the bait at Dean's new home was a smart and sensible move and I'm glad she'd talked me out of it.

Adam was both new and old too me. I'd spent my time in hell getting to know my half brother on soul deep level. I was the big brother who shielded him from Lucifer, who kept him fighting. In hell he'd seemed so small and fragile but out of hell he had so much of Dean's personality. He trained hard and the sarcasm just flowed off of him. He never left anyone behind either and I couldn't help but see Dean in those actions.

It had pushed me to the edge sometimes. I wanted to break and call Dean, being reminded of him every day and knowing I couldn't just turn round and hear him just around the corner had hurt. But at the same time Dean got out. He had a life and I hadn't wanted to ruin that.

Stanford was paradise for me and I wanted Dean to experience something like that. To be away from the weight of this lifestyle for just a moment he deserved that much.

_**Earlier that night at the Bar…**_

_The young waitress deposited another two beers in front of us as she sauntered down the bar. She'd given up trying to flirt with Dean after round three. Dean hadn't said a word since we'd returned from burning Lisa and Ben's remains. When I'd suggested the bar Dean had shrugged and followed me out sliding into the Impala, that Gabriel had retrieved, with ease. _

"_Dean talk to me, please." I begged again._

"_Nothing to talk about." He replied gulping some of his beer while I just twirled mine around aimlessly._

"_Yes there is. You lost Lisa and Ben today…I think that's worth a talk." _

"_Dangerously close to chick flick moment Sammy." Dean ignored me._

"_Dammit Dean!" I yelled._

"_What Sam? Huh? What? You want me to tell you that I miss them, that I hate myself for getting soft and not noticing that fucking demons had taken over the neighbourhood. Or do you want me to tell you that I didn't want to invade their life in the first place… that I wanted to die or to bring you back. What Sammy?" Dean snapped. I sighed._

"_I want you to be honest with yourself. Stop bottling it up." I returned. Dean stopped glaring at me and returned his attention to his beer. For several minutes there was nothing but silence. _

"_Cas looks good." Dean broke the silence. _

"_He hasn't changed at all. He brought Eveael with him…Demmy seems to like her." I responded. _

"_A blind man could see that." Dean laughed briefly. "How's Adam?" _

"_He's good. I've been training them both and they're really adapting well. Adam's excellent at hand to hand combat. He's really settling in. Plus Michael seems to be interested in Adam…Quite a bit actually." I replied._

"_Does every Winchester come with their own angel pal or something? I heard that Eve chick. You're screwing the trickster now?" Dean asked his eyebrow rose in a silent challenge. _

"_I'm not screwing him…It's just…We get on so well…And he keeps flirting with me…I don't know." I finished my rambling and sighed. Dean smirked._

"_Well this time…No blood, no apocalypse and no betraying family. Got it?" Dean punctuated his new dating rules with every nod of his beer bottle. I laughed lightly._

"_Got it."_

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Demmy asked jerking me out of the memory.

"Just thinking." I smiled as I replied and Demmy seemed appeased as she turned back to watch the TV.

"What were you thinking about?" The whispered words brushed past my ear and I shivered.

"Things." I replied as Gabriel leaned over me like a stretching cat. I bit my lip to hold back the moan of appreciation as Gabriel massaged my shoulders. I felt his smirk on the back of my neck as I tilted my head to offer him better access. Gabriel played with my shoulders and lightly rubbed down my chest as I forgot where I was letting the archangel rub away all of my anxiety's. I could tell as his touch got more sensual and he started breathing deeply in my ear leaving soft kisses, licks and bites against the lobe, that he was heading somewhere with this and I wasn't as freaked out as I thought I'd be.

I wanted Gabriel and apparently he wanted me too. Considering my history; a dead girlfriend, a werewolf, a demon bitch and a handful of one night stands with a couple of experiences with men, I didn't think a male archangel and former trickster was too much of a stretch. So I lent back tilting my head more and letting out a quiet moan which I knew would have vibrated through me into Gabriel. The satisfying hitch in breath was a dead give away I was having an effect on the angel and I moved a hand to his thigh and slowly dragged it back towards his crotch. His hands stuttered in the middle of his massage as my fingers played with the button on his jeans, the bulge I'd found answering my own.

"Urgh…My head…" I snapped forward quickly, dislodging the archangel as I did.

"Dean!" I shouted moving to my older brother's side and ignoring Gabriel's muttering and fixing of his clothes.

"Not so loud Sammy." Dean mumbled squinting up at me.

"How do you feel?" I asked quietly.

"Worse then hell…Defiantly worse…" He replied aborting his attempt to sit up as his groaned loudly.

"You got hit with a super-duper-nasty curse, one that was strangling your life force." Demmy offered kneeling next to me as Adam hovered behind her.

"Thanks…" Dean mumbled.

"For what?" Demmy asked confused.

"You saved me didn't you…I felt it…" Dean replied.

"Yeah but I didn't realise you knew that…Your welcome." Demmy smiled. I noticed she seemed to be smiling more in the past couple of hours then she had all month plus the guarded edge that seemed to follow her around was almost gone. She looked more bubbly and relaxed.

"Couldn't have fixed me up completely huh?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"I never actually healed anyone before…" Demmy muttered in reply.

"So you used me as a guinea pig?" Dean sounded tired and I was about to suggest he sleep when Castiel's shadow loomed over us.

"There will be time for explanations later Dean. You must rest and regain your strength. We can not heal you so you must recover on your own." Castiel stated.

"Great. So does that make you my nurse Cas? What will you do to me if I don't rest?" Dean smirked and I sighed. Castiel tilted his head in that 'I'm confused with humanity' way as Demmy and Adam rolled their eyes.

"Dude. Porn, reality." I glared playfully at him.

"Shut up Sammy."

**XXX**

It was three in the morning when Demmy relived me of my watch over Dean. We decided a rota seen as no one wanted to sleep whilst Dean was in such a fragile state, regardless of the unsleeping angel who hadn't left Dean's side. I stumbled into my bedroom for the night exhausted from the day's events.

Gabriel was perched cross legged on my bed and I groaned. I didn't want to deal with the archangel who apparently didn't have an off switch for his bondless energy.

"You look tense Sammy." He looked me up and down and after the earlier massage in the panic room I could guess that Gabriel wanted to finish what he started. But I was too tired and stressed out to even contemplate playing into Gabriel's games.

"It's Sam. And yes I'm tense. My brother is downstairs after having survived yet another near death experience. It's a wonder neither of us is prematurely grey." I muttered choosing to ignore the angel's presence and drop head first onto the uncomfortable single bed that was way too small for my height.

"Maybe I could help release some of that tension?" Gabriel's tone was suggestive and I sat up knowing I was going to have to pull out some non-existent strength to deal with him.

"How do you plan on doing that Gabriel? I just want you to go away so I can sleep." I rubbed my eyes in frustration. Before I knew it I had a lapful of archangel, one hand playing with my belt and the other wrapped in my hair.

"I'm sure I have a much better idea then leaving…One that you'll defiantly appreciate…" His eyes were luminous and filled with a mixture of lust and mischievousness.

"Gabriel please I'm tired and-." I didn't get to finish and all the fight vanished as Gabriel did something miraculous with his teeth and lips just below my ear lobe. My moan echoed loudly throughout the room as I relaxed into the playful archangel's hold.

"I knew you'd see it my way…" Gabriel muttered as his teeth grazed my jaw line making a path to my parted lips. He pulled my bottom lip in between his teeth and nibbled lightly keeping eye contact with me throughout. After he released my bruised lip he licked at the abused flesh like a cat. I broke eye contact as my eyes tried to see the inside of my skull.

The hand in my hair tugged slightly, just on the edge of painful, until my head tilted to the side and the archangel delved into the flesh revealed to him like a starving man, licking and biting at my collar bone. I gripped at Gabriel's sharp hips as he rolled his denim clad crotch into my mine in a sinfully slow movement dragging moan after moan from my throat.

Gabriel smirked into my shoulder and I was no longer content with the archangel taking the lead. If we were going to play then it was going to be with my rules. I growled as one of my hands roughly yanked his hair so that his head pulled back and I plundered his mouth. He returned the kiss with equal fever as his hands mapped every curve of my clothed torso as he rocked faster into my lap.

I was surprised when Gabriel rolled us so that I ended up on top of him snuggled in between the archangel's legs. I looked into Gabriel's lust blown eyes questioningly and my answer was the short man reaching up to capture my lips in a filthy open mouthed kiss. Our tongues warred for dominance and I growled as I shoved my tongue past Gabriel's playful one and licked every inch of my new found territory.

"Possessive, who knew? Well you know what they say about the quiet ones…" Gabriel trailed off suggestively.

I rocked our crotches together in retaliation for earlier and Gabriel's eyes rolled backwards, his mouth open in a silent 'oh'.

"Are you going to talk all the way through this?" I asked smirking.

"Depends…What are you going to do to shut me up?" Gabriel replied echoing my smirk. I dived forward and captured his bottom lip with my teeth and tugged before licking and giving quick sharp bites as I made my journey down to his covered chest. Giving the archangel a playful look I pulled his buttons open with my teeth one by one never losing eye contact with the panting trickster. I pushed his open shirt back and began tracing all the sharp angles and curves of Gabriel's pale chest with my tongue and teeth revelling in the little hitches in his breath when I reached a sensitive spot.

Once I'd found my way to his navel a circled the belly button and made quick work of his jean button and zipper as I sucked at the flesh above the waistband. Gabriel moaned openly as I pulled his jeans and boxers down past his knees releasing his swollen penis and he snapped the offending articles of clothing away. Another snap and I too was naked on top of the angel and cool air tickled my skin making me shiver. The blanket below added a new form of friction on my erect member and I moaned appreciatively.

"There are perks to being an all powerful archangel…" He muttered. I smirked as I nuzzled his thigh loving the hitch in breath and the following moan as I licked a single stripe along the pale skin.

"Sam…Please…" Gabriel pleaded brokenly and I didn't know what he was asking for but I licked at the red organ in front of me teasingly. I'd done this only a handful of times most during my stay at Stanford so I wasn't exactly new to the idea of giving a blow job. Gabriel arched of the bed a guttural moan escaping his throat and I preened with pride at being able to turn the famous trickster into this begging creature with only a few swipes of my tongue.

Glistening drops of pre cum were already leaking from the head and I lapped them up as Gabriel fisted the sheets and bucked upwards pushing the head of his cock briefly past my lips. Taking pity on him I quickly swallowed the archangel. The effect was immediate as he bucked into my mouth pushing his dick further down my throat nearly making me gag and moaning loudly. I pulled back quickly and sucked slightly my tongue swirling around the underside of his cock playing with the prominent veins. My eyes watched as Gabriel thrashed around the bed pleading and begging in languages half of which I didn't even know. It figures that the archangel was loud in bed I just hoped Adam was fast asleep and that Demmy couldn't hear us from the panic room. It would have been in slightly bad taste if after a couple hours of our family being reunited I'd managed to scar my two younger siblings.

I bobbed my head up and down taking more of the archangel every time and loving the way my name had become a chant for Gabriel. The only word he'd been reduced to using.

"Sam, please. More…More…Now Sam I can't…" Gabriel made a keening noise in frustration and I pulled of with a pop a trail of saliva following me up.

"Gabriel, I've never…" I didn't finish but I was sure even in Gabriel's current state he would have got the message.

"Just, same as a girl really. Come on Sammy, I need you…now." Gabriel panted spreading his legs and pulling me down for a chaste kiss as his hand gripped my ass tightly and helped move me to where we both wanted to be. "Come on…" He whispered against my lips and it sounded so close to a prayer.

"Won't I hurt you?" I asked my hair sticking to my forehead as I trailed a finger over Gabriel's features lovingly. He smiled genuinely at me and softly kissed my nose.

"Perks of being an archangel." He winked. I smiled down at him and with his incentive pushed through into his body slowly. The hand that wasn't helping to push me deeper into Gabriel's tight heat was clawing up and down my arm. It felt so good being inside Gabriel. I buried my face in his shoulder as I let his muscles adjust around me. He was so warm and tight and it took all of my strength just to wait for a moment and enjoy being wrapped in the archangel's intimate embrace.

"Move Sammy, please move." Gabriel begged into my ear and I kissed his pulse point and pulled out nearly all the way before pushing back in slowly. The friction was intense and I wanted to slam into him over and over again but the broken moan stopped me and I continued my torturous pace. Gabriel legs wrapped around my lower back, his ankles digging into my spine and trying to urge me deeper and faster but I wouldn't let him win that easily. If Gabriel wanted hard and filthy he'd have to beg for it.

I pulled out slower then before and Gabriel sobbed as he clutched at my shoulders.

"Sam please. Faster, I need you. Need to feel you. Please!" Gabriel finally begged and I smirked before pulling out quicker this time and slamming into the archangel with all my might and god that was good. Gabriel made a sound that was suspiciously close to a moan and a sob of relief and I moaned with him as a light sheen of sweat covered our bodies.

Transferring my weight to one hand my other hand lightly stroked down Gabriel's chest causing his back to arch upwards into my touch. Once my hand had reached its destination I wrapped my fingers around Gabriel's leaking cock and stroked it firmly in time with our movements loving the fact that the archangel nearly came undone with two forms of stimulation. I reached down and sucked at every inch of skin in reach trailing my tongue or teeth over the bruised flesh.

The rhythm was long lost by now as Gabriel rocked his hips towards mine and his calves pushed me forward as I pounded into him ignoring the protests of the bed. I could feel the coil in my gut nearing breaking point as I looked down on my archangel. His long hair was fanned out over the pillow and sticking to his neck and face. His eyes were screwed shut in ecstasy and his head was tilted back baring his throat to me and I dipped down to taste the salty sweat from his Adams apple. His moan vibrated through me and I could feel the end of our frantic fuck coming.

In a fit of animalistic need I bit down hard on his pulse point feeling the beat of his heart jump as he moaned deeply before screaming my name as he came over his stomach. My thrusts continuing as my hand stroked him through his aftershocks. His muscles clenched around me and I toppled over the edge riding out the last waves of my orgasm my moans muffled between my teeth and Gabriel's neck.

"Well Sammy I have to say, you were worth the wait." Gabriel huffed out after the last waves of our orgasm had passed and my full weight had collapsed onto the archangel. I chuckled into his shoulder before sliding out of the angel and pulling the trickster until we were both laid out on our sides in the single bed. I smiled down at Gabriel not sure what to say. Gabriel seemed to understand though and pushed himself forward to capture my lips in an affectionately chaste kiss.

"Gabriel I-." I started but the short angel interrupted me.

"Save it for now big boy. You don't want to make a lovely night awkward." He smiled playfully. "Sleep."

And before I could protest or say anything more, Gabriel knocked me out into a dreamless sleep, the feel and taste of the archangel still tingling at the edges of my senses.

**XXX**

* * *

><p><strong>· Demmy ·<strong>

I stared at the ceiling in awe. Bloody hell Gabriel was a screamer. I couldn't believe that I had just heard my older brother fucking an archangel. On the one hand I was proud of Sam on the other I was considering life long therapy.

"Lot's of therapy…" I muttered. Dean chuckled lightly beside me.

"In this life, insanity or death is your only retirement options." He offered. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You got out just fine." I challenged. Dean scoffed.

"I'm stuck healing the good ol' fashioned way in Bobby's panic room, my supposed 'retirement' is probably still smouldering in the back garden of my old suburban home." He threw back and I winced.

"Touché." I mumbled. We sat in silence for some time as Dean glared at the ceiling. After a while I got bored of the awkward silence and broke it.

"Do you still hate me?" I asked. Dean looked at me confused and I elaborated. "I'm a witch remember?"

"I don't hate you and I don't completely trust you…You still have a lot to prove. But you saved me and your blood so you have two points in your favour." Dean rolled his eyes and reached for the glass of water beside him. I helped him take a couple of sips as I smiled.

"I can work with that." I chuckled a little and was rewarded with a small smile from Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Dreaming Of Reality

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Sam/Gabriel, Adam/Michael, OFC/OFC, Eventual Dean/Castiel

Warnings: Spoilers up to S5022 (Season 5 episode 22), Slash, Femslash, other warnings as they appear.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine. Supernatural is owned by the awesome Eric Kirpke!

Chapter Rating: NC-17 (Sex, Male/Male)

Word count: 2949

Summary: One stupid spell and my whole world gets turned upside down and screwed over. Life is weird that way…But apparently this is normal for the Winchesters.

(9/13)

**A/N: Another sex chapter...please review and tell me how I am doing with the sexy stuff. Please... Again to avoid sex look for the XXX.**

**Dreaming of Reality | Chapter Nine|**

_One week later…_

**· Demmy ·**

Never mind wanting a family, I was quickly discovering there was a downside to family. For instance Dean was the worst patient ever. He moaned, he complained and worse the sexual tension between Castiel and Dean was enough to drive a sane person to mass murder. Thank the goddess I no longer had my ability. I did not want to drown in that unresolved sexual tension. Sam and Gabriel were enough…

Speaking off. Apparently once you've resolved said sexual tension you spend every spare moment fucking. I didn't know what was safe to touch anymore because Gabriel kept leering at certain pieces of furniture. Bobby was still away helping hunter's around the country put down the junked up supernatural nasties and wasn't that a blessing, especially with the way Sam blushed around Bobby's desk and Gabriel's smirk just turned downright filthy.

My newly discovered twin brother wasn't any different I'm sad to report. At lest Eve and I were subtle. The eyes Michael kept making at Adam and the general frustrated air Adam kept dragging around let everyone know within a twenty mile radius that they'd yet to get down. And wasn't that another therapy session booked.

I tried to look on the bright side and completely ignore the sexual tension (or constant fucking in one case) and focus on the information we'd amassed so far.

Every supernatural monster in creation was hyper on Pagan power, which hadn't lessened at all and had only increased…which suggested that the Goddess was still here for some reason. Zachariah's imprint had shattered which hadn't just revealed the fact that I was Adam's twin but apparently that I had dusty blonde hair (try waking up to notice that your hair colour had changed overnight and it wasn't an elaborate prank concocted by a former trickster). Gabriel and Michael predicted that their brother would be joining us for dinner in two weeks time. We had their angel blades, the only problem was how to get close enough to Lucifer and stab him with them. The cage was a no go anymore and without another way to trap the daddy-issues angel we had no choice but to kill him. Plus we had the problem of two archangels who didn't want to have to stab Lucifer. He was after all their brother. Other then that Dean had been recovering well and we hoped he'd be up and moving in time for Judgement Day two.

But for that night I pushed everything aside and slid into bed with Eveael and let her knock me out for the rest of the night as I held her close.

* * *

><p><strong>· Adam ·<strong>

The past week had been a struggle. Demmy and the angels had said that Dean was recovering well but with the apocalypse 2.0 looming over us we all knew it would be a stretch for Dean to be fit and ready for the big day. He had been out of practice for over a year. Even so there was a profound difference in Dean's behaviour.

A year ago I'm pretty sure Dean would have shot Demmy on sight or at lest tried to lock her up. But Dean had actually talked to Demmy and interacted with her. Sure you could see the slight distrust in his eyes but he'd made an effort to really understand her and that was more then we'd hoped for.

Demmy often left Sam and me alone with Dean for some brotherly bonding. These moments quickly reduced to teasing Sam about his, now physical, relationship with the eccentric archangel. Dean was especially pleased to here about, what had now become, the 'Princess Samantha' moment.

"What's on your mind kiddo?" Dean asked.

"Just thinking about how much has happened in such a short time…Is it always this hectic for Winchester's?" I joked.

"Welcome to the good life kid." Dean laughed.

"We do tend to get ourselves into some of the worst situations." Sam provided.

"Must be magnets for trouble then." I laughed as I took a swig of my beer.

"Would be boring if we weren't. Trust me, normal is defiantly not the Winchester way." Dean grinned and winked.

"To the supernatural and making life interesting." Sam raised his bottle in a toast and Dean and I raised ours.

"I'll drink to that." Dean said as he took a large gulp.

"Any excuse really." I pointed out and Sam laughed as Dean glared playfully at me.

This is what my life had become now, shared jokes and beer as I bonded with my older half brothers…and the end of days in the distance again.

After we'd chugged down a few beers Sam had called it a night and forcibly removed Dean's alcohol whilst giving Nurse Castiel instructions that Dean consume no more beer that night. I'd blocked out the downright pornographic retort Dean had launched Castiel's way. It was safer for my psyche if I didn't acknowledge that my siblings even had sex.

I pulled Sam aside before we made our way upstairs, the situation with Dean and Cas had been bugging me slightly.

"Sam…No disrespect or anything but Dean just lost his girlfriend and his sort-of son. Why's he hitting on Cas so soon?" I asked my taller brother. The question had been burning in the back of my brain since Dean had first started making eyes at the angel. Sam frowned.

"Dean loved Lisa and Ben…But as family not…How do I put this…Dean loved Lisa but he wasn't in love with her. I think he's been in love with Castiel for a while now, maybe since they'd first met." Sam answered.

"Why didn't he stay with Cas after you and I went to hell?"

"Because I made him promise to go to Lisa. If he'd stayed with Cas what was to stop him from asking Cas to go yank us out? Besides I wanted Dean out of the hunting lifestyle and Lisa was his best option for that, honestly Cas was nearly human anyway I thought he'd go with Dean." Sam finished explaining and I nodded. It made sense. We may have joked about normal and how it wasn't us but the truth was that the Winchester line probably would seek out normality even if we knew we couldn't have it every time.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

After my talk with Sam I called it a night and prepared to settle into the double bed with Michael, who was already waiting for me reading some ancient tome that wasn't in English. The sight struck me as so domestic I stopped and stared for a moment.

"Adam?" Michael pulled of the round glasses he'd taken to wearing on occasion. He'd told me he felt more human with them even though as an angel he had perfect vision. I smiled.

"Nothing." I crawled onto the bed and gave my archangel a chaste kiss before climbing under the covers.

"If you are sure…" Michael prompted and rolled over to face him.

"It's fine. I just…never thought I'd be here with you. We were joking downstairs that Winchester's don't do normal but I think we do…it's just more eccentric then the average person's normal that's all." I rambled. Michael put his book down on the rickety bedside table with his glasses and turned to face me.

"I prefer Demmy's saying, 'there is no such thing as normal'. Sometimes what humans seek is already right before their very eyes. You just need to see it." He smiled as he kissed me and I melted into his embrace. Maybe Demmy was right and maybe I should stop trying to look for normality and just go with the flow. Nodding internally I gripped Michael's biceps and pushed. He went with the force even though we both knew if he'd wanted to stay put I wouldn't have been able to move him.

Keeping the contact with our lips I ran my hands over his arms and chest aimlessly, just mapping every curve and dip in the muscles. I licked at his lips begging for entrance and smirked at the shudder it sent through the archangel's body. His lips parted and our innocent kiss turned into something more passionate as our tongues entered into a lazy dance. Michael didn't protest as I took the lead and was content to run his hands lightly down my back just teasing the waistband of my boxers making me shiver with the promise of something more to come.

I nipped and licked teasingly at his bruised lips grinding my hips down against the angel's causing him to moan quietly as our cocks hardened with the friction. I pulled back slightly giving Michael a playful look as he panted lightly. I had a second to contemplate the sharp glint in his eyes before the tables were turned and I was staring up at the archangel a little disorientated by the fast move.

Michael dived forward pushing his tongue past my lips forcibly. I had no choice but to warp my arms around his neck and let him take control. I was quite happy to let the archangel take the lead, a part of me still needed for him to look after me and pinned beneath the angel wrapped in an intimate embrace as his hands wandered freely over my body I felt safe. I let the walls I'd built since leaving hell crumble with every brush of skin and every lick of his questing tongue.

"Michael please…" I begged quietly and the angel stopped for a moment and looked straight into my eyes. Our soft pants were the only sound in the room. What ever the archangel was looking for he must have found it as he nodded softly before capturing my lips in a slower but more passionate kiss. I ran my fingers through his soft short hair playing with the strands that led to his neck.

One of Michael's hands slipped between my back and the mattress lifting me up slightly and tucking me further into his chest as he tugged my boxers down my thighs. Once I was free of my only piece of clothing Michael leaned away to pull of his own boxers and t-shirt off and I contented myself with watching as his tanned muscled chest became visible to me. I sat up and flattened my hand over the angel's vessel's heart feeling the steady drum beat beneath his skin. Michael's hand rose to cover mine and we stared at each other for a moment before the archangel gently pushed me down onto the mattress again and leaned in.

Instead of going back to kissing me senseless his mouth ghosted over my jaw and down my neck, just breathing against my skin and barely touching me but it was enough to drive me mad. Michael's hands lightly caressed my stomach causing the muscles to twitch underneath his touch as I felt the heat rising from my core.

"Michael…" I groaned in frustration and the angel sucked and licked at my pulse point.

"Patience." Michael blew against the sensitive flesh and I let out a small cry.

"Just…Fuck me…" I mumbled between pants and Michael growled loudly, the sound echoing through my very soul, as he gripped my thigh tightly.

I thought I'd upset him for a moment as he pulled away. An apology was on the tip of my tongue but I never got to voice it as Michael's soft hand wrapped around my dick and slowly slid down to the base. The new sensations almost blew my mind and I knew that if my siblings didn't know I was getting hot and heavy with an angel then they did now.

Michael chuckled above me and leaned in again to swallow the moans escaping from my throat as he slid his hand up and down slowly. He teased at the slit barely touching the swollen flesh beneath his finger tips as he alternated between one finger tracing the veins and all five pumping me slowly. He wasn't increasing speed or friction even though I bucked into his hand developing a rhythm of my own. Eventually he ended his slow torture and raised his hand to his mouth licking the pre-cum off his fingers and then slipping the digits past his lips as he sucked on them one by one. The sight alone would have kept me hard from years to come.

Once each digit was generously coated in spit and I was close to the edge Michael lent in, his breaths warming my cheek as he whispered into my ear.

"This will hurt but you have to relax and trust me."

"I do trust you…"I whispered back my voice sounding broken after being pushed so close to the edge. Michael pulled me close and buried his face into my neck nuzzling softly as I gripped his shoulders tightly. His slick fingers ran a glistening trail down my chest brushing against my swollen cock before finding their mark. He circled my hole before sliding one finger in slowly. I tensed at the intrusion but gently relaxed as Michael whispered comforting words and endearments in my ear. I let his voice wash over me as he pushed another finger in and began a slow scissoring motion.

My fingernails were leaving small crescent shaped dents in his shoulders by the time he added a third finger. He didn't move any of the digits letting me adjust to the slight burn that raced up my spine.

"I'm ok…I'm ok…" I repeated quietly as Michael planted kiss after kiss along my jaw line. He settled in between my legs as he moved the digits in and out slowly at first before speeding up after I began moaning as the pain turned to pleasure. Eventually I was begging for more then his fingers.

The archangel pulled his fingers out and I whined at the loss. Michael lent in to capture my lips in a slow lazy kiss before I felt something bigger then three fingers press against my entrance. I screamed into Michael's mouth as he filled me.

"Shh…Adam…I won't move…Shh…" I heard Michael whisper to me and I was vaguely aware of him kissing away the tears that had fallen without my knowledge. Every where our skin touched felt like fire, a mixture of pain and pleasure as all my nerves where alive and buzzing.

"It's ok, you can move." I said after a few minutes. Michael shook his head in the curve of my neck. "Michael please move…Please…"

The archangel pulled back slowly and my breath hitched as the pain licked at the base of my spine.

"This is hurting you too much…"Michael whispered as he began to pull out completely. I gripped his arm tightly pulling him close.

"The pain will fade Mike but if you walk away now you can forget about us. I need you right now, you're the only constant in my life at the moment and the only person who makes me forget about the cage. I'm trusting you. With everything that I am, right now. If you get up and leave me now you're throwing that trust back in my face so choose carefully…" I snarled at the archangel and his eyes widened as I let lose everything I'd kept locked away.

I watched as several different emotions passed quickly through Michael's expressive blue eyes for several minutes before a soft smile graced his features and I finally relaxed.

"I love you Adam." I sucked in a breath as Michael confessed his true feelings. I shouldn't have been surprised really. After spending so much time with each other and learning every detail about one another's lives to anybody else it would have seemed the logical path of our relationship. I knew how I felt about the angel but I'd never dreamed that he would feel that way too.

"Please tell me I don't have to ask permission for your hand in marriage from your Dad…Because I love you too and he could actually smite me you know and I-." Michael cut me off mid ramble with a searing kiss.

"Shut up Adam?" I laughingly provided.

"Yes. Shut up Adam." Michael repeated with a beautiful smile. He captured my lips again as he pushed back in and I relaxed as much as I could just trying to feel all of the angel I loved.

When Michael pulled out and back in a third time the head of his dick brushed against something inside of me that sent shockwaves of pleasure through my whole body. I gasped and shivered in the angel's hold.

"Bloody hell, do that again!" I yelled and Michael pulled back and angled himself just right. I moaned loudly and clung to his shoulders as Mike continued his rhythm hitting the bundle of nerves again and again and again…

I could feel my body beginning to clench as I reached the edge and I threw my head back in ecstasy as I yelled Michael's name and my vision whitened.

I came back to earth to Michael's soft kisses and gentle hands. I could feel that he'd joined me over the edge and I squirmed a little in his grasp. Michael chuckled into my collarbone and snapped his fingers removing the uncomfortable feeling of both our cum from my body.

"Handy." I muttered running one of my hands through Michael's hair.

"As Gabriel would say there are certain perks to being an archangel." Michael smiled and we settled down together.

"Definite perks…" I mumbled sleepily as I tucked my head under Mike's and for once I drifted into a dreamless sleep without the help of his angel mojo.

**XXX**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Dreaming Of Reality

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Sam/Gabriel, Adam/Michael, OFC/OFC, Eventual Dean/Castiel

Warnings: Spoilers up to S5022 (Season 5 episode 22), Slash, Femslash, other warnings as they appear.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine. Supernatural is owned by the awesome Eric Kirpke!

Chapter Rating: PG-13 (Swearing)

Word count: 4311

Summary: One stupid spell and my whole world gets turned upside down and screwed over. Life is weird that way…But apparently this is normal for the Winchesters.

(10/13)

**A/N: Number 10! Only three more chapters to go! This was fun to write especially the car scenes! XD Also the beetle, shamelessly stolen from one of my favourite films of all time 'Practical Magic'.**

**Dreaming of Reality | Chapter Ten |**

_One week later…_

**· Demmy ·**

"Will you please stop grinning like a lunatic? You're starting to freak me out." I muttered glaring at Adam from across the table. My lovesick twin just grinned wider as he shovelled his cereal into his mouth.

"Come on sis. I know you're happy for your big brothers under that scowl." He chuckled.

"If by happy you mean scared for life then sure." I replied.

"Aw is the littlest Winchester not getting any action? Eveael shame on you, I thought I taught you better than that." Gabriel scolded playfully as he patted me on the head. I jammed the heel of my foot into his toes but only ended up wincing in pain as Gabriel smirked knowingly at me.

"Brother you did not teach my garrison. Raphael was in charge of teaching us." Eve corrected.

"Oh that explains why you haven't gotten horizontal with Demmy here yet. The giant stick up his ass was only rivalled by Michael's…Of course that was before my big brother discovered the wonders of the Winchester sex appeal. Rather bendy you guys are…" Gabriel stared at Sam's ass as the giant went about the kitchen making coffee.

"That's it I side with Lucifer on the condition he kills me first!" I yelled. Sam patted my shoulder sympathetically and glared at his lover.

"What's going on up here?" Dean mumbled sleepily as he shuffled into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing…just Gabriel informing us of the fact that, apparently, Sam's bendy in bed." I replied sarcastically. Dean winced.

"Too much information Demmy." He muttered.

"And that mind stabbing imagery is brought to you by the archangel Gabriel." I said with a fake smile.

"Where's Cas anyway?" Dean asked ignoring my comment as he sat down.

"Your Nurse and Michael are off investigating the situation with Lucifer's cage. Apparently the amount of missing people in the Kansas area has tripled in the past week. They think demons and they're worried the smoky bastards know something we don't." Adam informed Dean.

"Heard from Bobby?" Dean grabbed my coffee ignoring my protest and took a sip.

"Bobby's in Missouri right now. He's talking with a few hunters in that area. So far we've got thirty hunters willing to help out once we've worked out a plan." Sam handed Dean his own coffee and gave me back my cup as he passed on the information.

"What about Matthews, Robertson and that vampire chick you were talking too?"

"Jamie Matthews is keeping an eye on the omens around the Lawrence area, he'll inform us if there's any changes. Vanna is having meetings with hunters around the Texas area hoping to pull in some more support and Laura is talking to other nests of vegetarian vampires to see if we could have some back up from them." I filled in.

"Sounds good. So any more idea's on how to ice the devil?" Dean asked looking more awake with every sip.

"Nothing on mine and Michael's end, we were thinking of pretending to be demons in order to get close to Lucifer but every glamour and spell we used Michael could still tell we were human. So short of actually being possessed by a demon I think that idea's hit a dead end." Adam said finishing of the last of his breakfast.

"Sam and I have being doing some research into trapping Lucifer or holding him for a short while but so far only the holy oil seems to hold an angel and I'm not sure we can sprinkle that stuff down fast enough once Luci and his groupies spot us." Gabriel shrugged as he lent against the table.

"Eve seems to think that the reason the demons couldn't throw us around when we rescued you was because of the hex bags. I'm working on some anti-angel-mojo bags. Eve and I are testing some later." I provided and Dean nodded.

"Good job guys. Now the question is what do we do while we wait for the devil to pop out of his box?" Dean looked at each of us around the table.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he sat down.

"I mean we should go hunting. I'm a little out of shape and other then the rescue attempt these two haven't been out on the scene much. So let's find a hunt and get some practice in before the big fight." Dean said smiling.

"Wait a minute. You're suggesting that we should go on a potentially dangerous practice run where we could be severely injured days before our celebrity death match. Are you nuts?" I asked levelling Dean with a serious look.

"Yeah! Come on. It'll be fun. The whole Winchester family out saving people, hunting things." Dean grinned proudly.

"Being torn apart, eating shitty diner food, living in disease ridden motel rooms." I listed the cons. Dean glared.

"Think of it as a bonding experience. No angels just family." Dean replied.

"No angel's means no quick fix when we're missing limbs." I threw back.

"No angel's means no more mental scaring." Dean winked at me and I perked up.

"No mind-blowing sex?" Gabriel pouted and I really perked up.

"Nope." Dean smiled.

"I'm sold. When do we leave?" I grinned widely.

"Sammy stop them their interrupting our sexy time!" Gabriel pleaded with our giant sibling but Sam looked to be in deep thought.

"Actually I don't think it's such a bad idea." Sam spoke up.

"What?" Gabriel protested.

"Some bonding time could help us during the fight with Lucifer. If we're more in tune with each other, we've got more chance of surviving this." Sam pointed out.

"I'm in." Adam said

"Then it's settled, Sammy start looking for potential hunts. Kids you go pack. Road trip!" Dean clapped his hands together as he stood up.

* * *

><p>"Potential poltergeist in Iowa."<p>

"Nah, too easy."

"Possible werewolf in Mississippi."

"Maybe…"

"Vampire nest in Texas."

"Too big for the kid's first proper hunt."

"Hey!" Adam and I protested in unison.

"It's true." Dean stated and Sam nodded from behind his laptop.

"So…" I muttered crossing my arms and pouting. Adam huffed.

"Oh here's one, ghost in Las Vegas. Four men dead all from heart attacks." Sam interrupted the possible argument.

"Bingo! We have a winner." Dean stood up.

"You just want that one because it's in Vegas." Adam pointed out smirking.

"And? Remember this is about family bonding." Dean motioned between the four of us.

"For the last time Dean I'm not an all powerful witch, I'm not the Rainman to your Cruise." I joked and Dean laughed.

"Come on it'll be fun. Our possible last few days on Earth spent in Vegas. Can't get much better then that." Dean grinned. Sam shook his head with a small smile on his face. Adam deflated in his seat.

"Count me in." Adam said.

"Uh…Fine." I sighed dramatically knowing I was outnumbered anyway. Dean's grin widened in triumph.

* * *

><p>Once our destination and hunt had been decided we all went our separate ways to prepare. Gabriel had snapped Sam off to Hawaii or somewhere for one last romp in the hay before he was forced to be celibate for the next few days. Dean was preparing the Impala for the long journey, mostly checking the air pressure of the tires and filling her up with plenty of gas and checking the arsenal in the trunk. Adam was with Michael packing.<p>

Dean had sat down with all of the angels and made them swear to leave us to our family bonding for the next few days. That meant no booty calls and only interrupting if there was an emergency. Gabriel wasn't happy about it…In fact none of our feathered friends were fond of leaving us alone for more then a couple of minutes. It was understandable given the circumstances but at the same time this was our first family outing. We hadn't really sat down together since we'd all discovered the blood shared between us. Either we were off with our respective angels or Dean needed rest for his recovery or we were trying to find a way to stop the devil. It was always one excuse after another and to be honest I was happy to have some bonding time with my brothers seen as I usually left the room to allow them their male bonding moments.

Dean had predicted a whole days journey with him and Sam sharing the driving. He was hoping to just drive straight to Vegas without stopping but Sam had been a little unhappy with that plan so they compromised. If at some point during the journey we voted to pull over for some sleep then we would but if everybody was happy to continue then we'd stick with Dean's original plan.

Still something put me on edge about this trip and I couldn't put my finger on what it was. So I checked my non-descript duffel three times making sure I had everything I needed and then meticulously cleaned my favourite weapon. My 9mm Smith and Wesson M59 was like my new teddy bear, it usually could be found under my pillow and although was no need to carry it around the house I often found myself fitting it in the back of jeans waistband. It didn't look much, just made of stainless steel and a plain black grip it had nothing of the fancy floral engravings and ivory grip of Dean's custom .45 Colt M1991. Heck other then the fact it had a smaller grip it didn't differ too much from Adam's favoured .45 Smith and Wesson M4006.

It seemed weird to become attached to a gun considering I wasn't exactly pro-guns back in my reality but in the Supernatural world, given the many paranormal creatures lurking in the dark, having a weapon by my side eased many of my fears and felt like a security blanket. Much like hearing Dean's snores from down the hall and knowing Eveael didn't sleep while I lay tucked close to her chest. Losing my ability had put me on a whole new level of paranoia, so the small things that helped eased my anxiety were a big help.

Eveael entered the room just as I began to take apart my trusted firearm to clean for the forth time. The sweet smell of the gun cleaning oil clung to my fingers and added to the comfort that surrounded me.

"Are you ready for your journey?" Eve asked as she joined me on the single bed. Ever since Dean could stand without help he'd moved out of the panic room and into one of the four bedrooms upstairs. Sam and Gabriel occupied one of the single bedded bedrooms but Gabriel had snapped a double bed into it. Adam and Michael got the old double bedroom and Dean and I each took one of the smaller bedrooms with only enough space for a single bed and a chest of drawers.

"Nearly just cleaning…again…I'm a little nervous. Something feels off about this trip and I can't think what." I rambled to Eveael as I removed the top slide and barrel of the gun just as Sam had shown me when I first started training.

"It will be fine." Eve smiled.

"Will it really because I-." I started to rant but Eve cut me off with an innocent peck. "I hate it when you do that."

"Go put your bag in the car. It will do you some good to spend time with just your brothers." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Dean was under the hood of his beloved Impala when I walked out of the house not much later. His dark blue shirt was wrapped around his waist and smudges of grease and oil marred his tanned arms and forehead.<p>

"How's the old girl doing? She all set?" I asked as I dropped my bag down next too the Impala.

"Purring like a kitten. I took her out every weekend for old times sake and to keep her in tip top condition so she's well taken care off." Dean replied pulling and tweaking at the cars innards.

"What are you fixing?" I questioned peering over his shoulder.

"Not fixing just tuning. See this part here, that's the battery." Dean pointed to a part of the engine.

"Oh…No you lost me." I laughed. Dean sighed as he ran a hand down his face adding more dark smudges.

"You might want to take off that shirt, all Winchester's should know how to work the Impala." Dean pulled a dirty rag from his waistband and tried to rub off some of the grease on his hands only succeeding in smudging the marks more.

"Okay then let the lesson begin Yoda." I joked pulling of my flannel shirt leaving just the dark green tank top I had on. I leaned in under the hood as Dean began his lesson on car parts.

Every time Dean referred to me as a Winchester a part of my soul lit up, every day I felt more and more like a Winchester and I loved it.

* * *

><p>About three hours into the journey I was yet again reconsidering being apart of this family. There was only so much Mullet Rock that a girl could take before she tried to strangle the driver.<p>

"Dean please put the radio on, even for half an hour." I pleaded from my seat behind Dean.

"Driver picks the music-." Dean started his usual catchphrase.

"I swear to the Goddess if you finish that sentence I will kill us all by strangling you whilst you drive!" I snarled.

"The answer's no. Led Zepplin is awesome my dear sister and you need to be educated in good music." Dean replied.

"I'm not disagreeing De. I happen to like Led Zepplin and all the other old school rock bands you worship. But I need a break from this before I lose it." I said carefully.

"Come on you love this song and you know it." Dean turned the volume up and even Sam and Adam had the self preservation skills to edge as far away from me and Dean as possible.

"That's it! I didn't want to resort to this but you leave me no choice!" I yelled over the loud music. Taking a deep breath I instigated my torture regime.

* * *

><p><em>Forty Five Minutes Later…<em>

"Eight hundred and ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, eight hundred and ninety nine bottles of beer, one fell off, what have you got, eight hundred and ninety eight bottles of beer. Eight hundred and ninety eight bottles of beer…"

"For the love of god just put the damn radio on for five fucking minutes Dean or I'm going to kill you!" Adam yelled over my completely out of tune and extremely loud singing. I started at one thousand bottles of beer and over time Dean had developed some sort of twitch. Sam had retreated to the safety of his Ipod and Adam was a casualty of war.

"I'm not giving in there is no way she can keep this up for the twenty odd hours!" Dean yelled back.

"Eight hundred and ninety four bottles of beer on the wall…Oh wait…" I trailed off and Dean and Adam breathed a sigh of relief. "I lost my place…Oh well. One thousand bottles of beer on the wall…"

"Oh for the love of…"

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

><p><em>Thirty minutes later…<em>

"Was that so hard Dean?" I asked smugly as the radio station DJ chattered quietly in the background. Dean didn't dignify that with an answer he merely muttered under his breath and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Sam was desperately trying not to laugh as he tried to read over the newspaper clippings he'd printed off before we'd left.

"You are evil. My evil twin." Adam muttered beside me and I just grinned.

* * *

><p>Twelve hours into our journey and we were pretty tired, the sun had set long ago leaving the world outside the Impala bathed in darkness only broken by the bright beams of passing cars.<p>

So far Dean and I had butted heads fourteen times (Adam had kept a running tally of who had won those arguments…Dean had two wins and the rest were mine), we'd stopped for gas at every run down truck stop (which I believe was Dean's revenge given how I'd mentioned my distaste for grimy public bathrooms), we'd stopped for lunch at MacDonald's (purely for the big kids occupying the back seat of the Impala) and we'd managed to get lost twice (I say we, I mean Sam and Dean, which resorted in, what Adam and I will here on refer too as, the great battle of Bigfoot and Thumper. Seriously they acted like children they deserve a mythical hairy ape and a Disney bunny as codenames).

We were now several miles into Colorado and by unanimous vote had decided to find a nice little motel and crash for the night.

The sign we drove past signalled the next patch of civilisation up ahead. A small town called 'Glenwood Springs'. We'd been driving west on the I-70 for most of the day before Dean had decided to take some scenic back roads, which had resulted in us getting lost both times. Still I'd never been to America before and it was a beautiful country so I didn't mind the magical mystery tours so much.

"You two still with us?" Dean asked peeking over his shoulder.

"Aye, Aye Mon Capitan." I mumbled sleepily.

"What she said…" Adam mumbled from his hoody cocoon.

"Sam's found a motel on the map. Seen as its pretty late we'll probably only be able to get a room with two beds. You two ok with sharing?" Dean asked.

"Oh goody I get to be Michael's substitute. I swear if you start humping my leg Adam you're sleeping in the bathtub!"

* * *

><p><strong>· Adam ·<strong>

The motel room Dean had booked for the night obviously hadn't seen a decorator since the Iron Age. It was that bad. The motel was supposedly a two star establishment but really they should class it as a biohazard and close it down. The carpet was a horrible brown with black marks all over and other stains that I didn't want to identify. The supposed queen size beds were in fact both single beds that I doubted Sam could have slept on even if he'd folded himself up. The wallpaper was peeling and non-existent in some places. I didn't even want to look in the bathroom let alone put the sheets under a microscope.

"Fuck this I'm sleeping in the car." Demmy muttered and turned to leave the room.

"Relax we brought sleeping bags." Sam offered but Demmy didn't look convinced and neither was I.

"Its either car or we try somewhere that won't give us an incurable disease for staring at it for too long." Demmy stated.

"Well there's $ 20 I won't be seeing again…" Dean muttered.

* * *

><p>The second place was much better. A five star luxury hotel suite; shiny, sleek and not an incurable disease in sight. Granted Sam had called Gabriel once we'd discovered every other motel was fully booked and Gabriel had snapped us up our own private getaway for the evening.<p>

"Remind me to thank Gabe when we get back." Demmy mumbled after she'd launched herself onto the large circular bed we were all expected to share and snuggled into the cushions becoming one with the fluffiness.

"Ditto." I said as I followed my blonde haired twin onto the bed and tucked my arms under my head.

"I always did admire his style." Dean grinned as he chucked his bag along side ours and flew onto the bed. It was seriously soft and practically melted around our bodies.

"Can we skip the hunt and you know the whole second apocalypse deal and just stay on this bed forever?" I asked jokingly.

"Tempting but no." Sam replied sitting down on the edge before falling onto his back and sighing happily.

It was a tempting idea. The past day alone had been the best of my life. I felt like we really were a family especially on one memorable moment were Dean declared 'If you don't stop that right now I will turn this car around!' It felt like home and I grinned widely.

* * *

><p>I woke suddenly as the dawn had just started to break. I blinked blearily as I wondered why I'd woken up so quickly when I was exhausted. Intent on falling back to a blissful sleep I rolled over only to spot a figure sitting near the window.<p>

"Demmy?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes of the leftover sleep.

"Adam, what are you doing awake?" She whispered questioningly.

"Don't know. Why are you up?" I replied as I got off the cloud soft bed and padded over to her. She had found a soft looking blanket and had it wrapped around her tightly, it was then I saw her shaking. "Dem what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I thought I heard something that's all." She muttered her reply.

"What?" I asked kneeling down in front of worriedly. Demmy shook her head and I saw the faded glistening tracks on her cheeks and knew that she was lying about it being nothing. I levelled her with my sternest stare and she sighed.

"I thought I heard a beetle." I blinked confused.

"A beetle? Are you afraid of bugs?" I asked. Demmy chuckled humourlessly.

"No. It was a specific type of beetle. In the world I came from hearing this beetle was supposed to be a warning. A ticking clock if you will." She wiped her eyes on the blanket and sniffed.

"A ticking clock to what?"

"My death." The words were spoken so softly I almost believed they were just in my head instead of coming from my baby twin but the broken look in her eyes confirmed what I'd heard.

"I won't let that happen." I wrapped my arms around her squeezing tightly as I shifted so I sat in the seat and Demmy sat in my lap clinging to my t-shirt.

We sat there wrapped in each others embrace tightly as we watched the sun make its slow accent into the sky.

"You won't be able to stop it…" Demmy whispered much later and the confidence behind her broken words made me fear that I wouldn't be able to save my twin from what ever she feared was coming.

* * *

><p>We hit the border for Nevada and decided on a quick pit stop before the final leg of the journey. As Demmy went for her bathroom break I pulled Sam and Dean aside and told them about the events that morning.<p>

"She's scared of a suppositious beetle?" Dean raised an eyebrow and I rubbed my eyes in frustration.

"You didn't hear her…Look I'm just thinking maybe this hunt isn't such a good idea right now. I'm worried about her she just seemed…resigned." I let my earlier fears out to my older brothers desperately seeking words of comfort or a fix for the shit I'd suddenly found us in.

"It's cool Adam. I'll call Bobby and he can have someone else check into the hunt for us. We'll head home today instead." Sam placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"No worries we'll just say a hunter beat us to it." Dean grinned widely and there it was the 'it'll be okay, we'll fix it' talk. Something at my age and chosen lifestyle I shouldn't be looking for anymore but I still needed that reassurance. A part of me was terrified I was going to be dragged back to hell and the constant physical and mental reassurance kept that gnawing fear locked away.

"Thanks bro's." I smiled at them.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe we drove all this way for nothing." Demmy grumbled pouting slightly.<p>

"Not for nothing. I don't know about the rest of you but I feel more connected already. I think all we needed was some time with each other." I spoke up smiling reassuringly at Demmy.

"Adam's right. We may not have got the battle practice we wanted but we got something else." Dean chimed in.

"A gigantic chick flick moment?" Demmy asked sarcastically. Sam snorted and Dean smiled.

"No. We're in tune now, as well as we're going to be with the time we've got left." Dean pointed out and Demmy and I nodded. Sam's mobile chimed up front and the gigantor had claimed permanent shotgun given that he was older then us.

"Gabriel what's up?" Sam asked.

"Besides a little ghost is way too easy for the Winchester's. After we kick the Devil's ass we'll take you on a real hunt." Dean winked at us in the rear-view mirror. It was the first time someone had ever said 'after'. To believe that we might survive the fight against the Devil was an amazing feeling.

"Sam what the hell man?" Dean yelled as the background noise of Led Zepplin ended abruptly and the local radio station filled the speakers. Sam turned the volume up as the news reader began her story.

"Sam what the hell man?" Dean yelled as the background noise of Led Zepplin ended abruptly and the local radio station filled the speakers. Sam turned the volume up as the news reader began her story.

"…_Scientist's around the world are at a loss as to explain the natural disasters centred around the Kansas state. The earthquakes and lightning storms were sudden and without warning. Police fear the death toll may already be in the thousands…_"

"Gabriel repeat what you just said too me." Sam turned down the broadcast as he held his phone between the front and back of the car on loudspeaker.

"_Sorry kids but we are out of time._" Gabriel's tone held a note of seriousness in it.

"What do you mean? What the hell's going on Gabriel?" Dean yelled, his hands wringing around the steering wheel.

"_I mean, guess who's coming to Dinner right now._"

"Lucifer." 


	11. Interlude

Title: Bazooka – An interlude for Dreaming of Reality

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Eventual Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel, Adam/Michael, OFC/OFC

Warnings: Spoilers up to S5022 (Season 5 episode 22), Slash, Femslash, other warnings as they appear.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine. Supernatural is owned by the awesome Eric Kirkpe!

Chapter Rating: PG-13 (Swearing)

Word count: 341

**A/N: A funny interlude that's actually an old drabble I'd written ages ago. It makes no sense, it's full of cracktastic nuttiness and it plays no real part in the story but I'd thought I'd throw it in just for laughs! **

**Bazooka – An interlude for Dreaming of Reality**

Bazooka's where - oddly enough - _highly_ effective against Demons. It didn't just destroy the host body but the demonic soul too.

How the Winchester's figured it out was, as always, pure **luck**.

The black-eyed skank had cornered them in Bobby's salvage yard (With no more ammo, holy water or knives off course) and the angels of for a mid-day flight. The demon-killing knife sat happily collecting dust in the Panic Room…_Of__course_.

Sam had run out of ideas and Dean's last attempt at an '_idea_' didn't end well at all…And no he was never talking about it **again**. This of course leads us to the two youngest Winchesters, both barely out of Bobby's '_The__Idgit__'__s__Guide__to__Hunting__'_ class. So their plans were limited to the following; praying, suicide run, try and make a devil's trap before she notices, screaming and saying '_Ta__Ra__'_ to one's intestines.

That is until Demmy found the **Bazooka** sticking out some old WW2 style jeep…_Fully__loaded_.

She aimed.

She fired.

Bulls-eye.

Of course Demmy ended up flat on her back, the Bazooka upright like a smoking chimney, seeing four of everything and _nothing_ was in focus.

The Bazooka, though completely kick-ass, was deemed not worth the medical bills that would surely follow and was there by not added to the Impala's trunk (Much to Dean's protests).

Besides - as cool as it was to own, fire and carry the Bazooka - Sam pointed out the small flaw of the noise and explosion.

Loud noises plus fire equals unwanted civilian/law enforcement/supernatural attention.

Dean stopped arguing after Sam started using Bitchface#15 the '_you__can__'__t__win__so__give__up__already_' face. They did compromise that Dean and Adam both be allowed to shoot the Bazooka at the completely useless cars in Bobby's salvage yard till their inner-boy was content.

By the end of the evening Demmy only saw two of everything and Dean and Adam had lived out a childhood dream.

All in all a fun day out for the Winchesters…They never advertised themselves as '_normal__'_ anyway.


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Dreaming Of Reality

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Sam/Gabriel, Adam/Michael, OFC/OFC, Dean/Castiel

Warnings: Spoilers up to S5022 (Season 5 episode 22), Slash, Femslash, other warnings as they appear.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine. Supernatural is owned by the awesome Eric Kirpke!

Chapter Rating: NC-17 (Sex, Male/Male)

Word count: 2188

Summary: One stupid spell and my whole world gets turned upside down and screwed over. Life is weird that way…But apparently this is normal for the Winchesters.

(11/13)

**Dreaming of Reality | Chapter Eleven |**

**· Dean ·**

The ride home wasn't like the ride to Vegas. There weren't any playful arguments, singing or laughter. For once there wasn't even Led Zepplin playing dutifully in the background. No the ride was tense and quiet and I hated every second of it.

Every fibre of my being wanted to hit the gas and do a one-eighty, take my newly reunited family as far from Kansas as possible. We knew what would be waiting at Bobby's, whispered goodbyes with our feathered friends and one last ditch effort at finding a way to send the Devil packing once and for all.

But most of all, we all knew there wasn't much of a chance of any of us getting out of this alive. The last stand of the Winchester's…

And with Demmy's so called death-clock-beetle ticking down her time, I wanted nothing more then to lock her in the Panic room and leave her there until Lucifer was stone cold dead. I had half a mind to do just that but I knew she'd find a way out and come and crash the party. That girl was showing more and more signs of her Winchester blood every day.

True at first I thought she was just Ruby 2.0. Another hell whore trying to tempt my baby brothers to the dark side and nothing else but I felt her that day she saved my life from a witches curse. I saw her soul. It was fragile and cracked around the edges with a little wear and tear but it was bright. Having been in hell and seen many, many souls I knew when there was a good person lying on the rack under my knife. Their souls were always the brightest and Demmy's was no different. Trust had to be earned but I knew she wasn't evil and it didn't sit right with me to treat her as such.

Sammy had done the right thing training our siblings. He'd taken to the role of big brother easily and I liked to think that was my influence that had helped him shape up to be an ok big bro. I'd never admit out loud but I was glad he had Gabriel.

Gabriel was a force of nature on crack but that's what Sammy needed. He needed someone who didn't take his 'no' and puppy eyes as a final answer. He needed someone who made him let loose and have fun. He needed it now more then ever. I could see the memories of hell weighing heavily on both my brothers shoulders.

Adam especially wasn't handling as well as he liked everyone to believe. It was clear as day in the way he leaned into your personal space subtly and pleaded with his big eyes that he wanted the reassurance that he was here, alive and breathing and that wasn't going to change. Sam had picked up on it as well but apparently with out her gift Demmy was still getting used to picking up on some cues. Still she didn't mind if Adam sat close to her or wrapped his arm around her shoulder so we weren't bothered if she was a tad slow in that department. Sammy and I could handle the worst.

Take all of that and I wanted to wrap them in cotton wool and run away with them, completely ignore the apocalypse and let someone else handle it for once.

Hadn't we done enough? Wasn't it our time to rest and retire now?

My hands wrapped tighter around the steering wheel of my beloved baby in frustration and anger.

* * *

><p>Back at Bobby's the mood was solemn. Even the fucking angelic choir we'd adopted were depressing. As soon as I bags hit the floor Demmy and Sam had hit the books trying desperately to solve our problem in one easy move. Gabriel and Eveael were off checking the border of Kansas with some angel ninja friends they'd picked up from the pearly parade upstairs.<p>

Michael had taken Adam for a while and I had nodded my thanks to him as I retreated to my room to take out my frustration on my guns. Cas had followed me upstairs like a lost puppy and I already knew what he was going to say and I didn't want to hear it.

As Cas closed the bedroom door behind him I moved. Ignoring the voice of reason I pushed Cas against the door gripping the lapels of his familiar trench coat and

smashing my mouth into his in a violent kiss. I felt Castiel's hands reach up to grip my shoulders like an anchor.

* * *

><p><em>A week and a bit ago…<em>

Everything hurt…

Ever since Demmy had given my soul a spring clean it was like every nerve ending was reborn and getting used to anything they came into contact with. Even breathing hurt. Sam had loaded me up with as much medication as he could without overdosing me but it hadn't even begun to dull the pain.

"Dean do you need anything?" And there it was my hovering angel. Not a moment's peace.

"No Cas. I'm fine." I sighed shutting my eyes against the bird like tilt I just knew he was using. I cracked open one of my eyes and there it was, that slightly confused face with the bird tilt.

Castiel. Saved me from the pit, saved me from his family, been disowned in a big way for me and got blown up twice and once by teenage mutant ninja turtle for me. The list was endless. And what had I done for him? Nothing.

Absolutely nothing. And here he was waiting on me hand and foot ignoring my complaining and moaning.

"Dean."

"What Cas?"

"Are you alright?"

I hate you God.

* * *

><p><em>Not long after that…<em>

"Dean would you like some toast? Sam is making some." I was trapped in the panic room with an oblivious angel at my beck and call. Sam was right the line between porn and reality didn't exist to me.

"No thanks Cas." I sighed again.

"Dean what is bothering you?" Cas's gravely voice questioned. Now that was a voice built for sex hotlines. Never mind adding the visual stimuli and it was just Castiel in there, no mild mannered devout man with a wife and kid, just Cas.

The same Cas who got up in my personal pace whether it was appropriate or not. The same Cas I never stopped thinking about. Fuck Sam and his stupid promise, I loved Ben and Lisa but I wasn't in love with them and he should have known that. But I could never admit out loud that my feelings for Cas had evolved beyond simple friendship and respect.

"Dean." Castiel prompted.

"I'm fine Cas don't worry about it. Just need some rest."

* * *

><p><em>Not long after that…Again…<em>

I could have kissed Gabriel because this must have been his doing. Back to back episodes of '_Dr Sexy M.D._'. Sam had his library's and books, I had _Busty Asian Beauties _and _Dr Sexy_. It was guilty pleasure.

Cas wandered into the Panic room carrying a few beers and some pizza.

"God I love you Cas." That was not meant to come out! Cas stood frozen like a deer in headlights and I doubted I looked any different.

The awkward silence reined as Dr Sexy made out with Intern of the week #2 in an elevator.

"Cas…I…" I stumbled over my words and that hadn't happened since my first date when I was nine. The cute girl with the long red hair and bright freckles from the room down the hall at the Motel we were staying at. It wasn't a date so much as a trading of cookies and watching cartoons. But she pecked me on the cheek before leaving and I stumbled through every conversation.

"I am in love with you as well Dean." Castiel's shock confession knocked the wind out of me and in a small gasp. The voice in the back of my head kept chanting '_Don't take it back, Don't take it back, Don't take it back_' and I didn't know if it meant me or Cas.

"That's…Cool…" I coughed to clear my throat of the sudden lump that had formed. Castiel's face lit up.

"I brought you dinner."

And so that was how I spent the rest of my night. Eating pizza and drinking beer whilst watching Dr Sexy and sitting shoulder to shoulder with the angel I'd accidentally confessed feelings I wasn't even aware of too.

* * *

><p><em>Present time…<em>

Cas clutched at my shirt his blunt nails digging into the shoulder blades beneath as I licked and bit down on his bottom lip loving how it reddened under my torture.

"Dean…" Cas whispered breathily.

"What?" I asked worried the angel didn't want this.

"I believe this would be more comfortable if we moved to the bed. The door handle is rather painful." Cas replied with a small smile and I laughed as I dragged him back towards the bed kissing him lightly in between soft chuckles.

I sat down onto the squeaky mattress as I pulled Cas down to straddle my legs. His hands wrapped around my neck as I pulled off his trench coat and yanked his shirt out of his trousers as I slid my hands up his warm chest. Cas shivered and let out a throaty moan as I teased his nipples. Cas rolled his hips and I groaned at the friction the movement caused.

We were moving too slow for my tastes so I tore at Castiel's white shirt and the buttons flew around the room as I yanked it off his shoulders, my lips latched onto his neck and sucked until a bruise began to form. It was a sharp contrast to his ivory skin and I growled in approval.

"Dean, shirt." Cas demanded as he tugged at my black t-shirt. I pulled back enough to yank the offending article of clothing over my head and throw it away as I went back to sucking, licking and biting my way across the ivory flesh in front of me as Cas traced teasing fingers over the skin revealed to him.

In one swift move I twisted Cas so he lay on the bed with me between his legs. The angel beneath me looked more like the star of a porn movie. Cas's hair was more chaotic then normal as it spiked out over the pillow, his lips were bright red and letting out soft pants and Castiel's eyes were blown wide and the whole picture together with the marks on his chest would have been enough for me to come on that alone.

"Dean…Please…" Cas begged and I dipped down to lick at Cas's mouth.

His fingers made quick work of my jeans zipper and button as I tugged off his belt neither of us breaking the contact with out lips.

We only broke apart to remove the last of out clothing leaving no barrier between me and the volcano of heat that was Castiel. I lined us up just right and rocked forward enjoying the silent 'oh' that Cas's bitten lips produced as his head tilted back. His hand gripped over its mirror on my arm. The mark was a sign of how far Cas would go for me and I hoped he knew I'd go back to hell for him.

I rocked us slowly loving the groans and pants escaping from the angel pinned beneath me.

"Dean…More please…I need you…" I stilled taking a sharp breath. "Dean." Cas lifted up the last few inches separating us and captured my lips in a adoring kiss. "You won't hurt me…Please…" I nodded shakily into Cas's neck as I lined myself up to enter him.

I pushed past the ring of tight muscle easily as Cas threw his head back in silent ecstasy. I groaned as Cas clenched around me. His arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders as I pulled back and thrust in again. I moaned at the tightness as Cas seemed to lose control and moaned loudly with each thrust.

I thrust into Cas's tight heat again and again and could have been happy like this for the rest of my life. I must have hit that fabled bundle of nerves because Cas screamed in absolute pleasure and I wanted to hear that sound again so I pushed in at the exact angle as before and there it was.

I kept pounding into Cas as a slight sheen of sweat glistened on his beautiful skin and felt the moment he climaxed as the wet stickiness covered our stomachs and his muscles clenched around me milking my own climax form me and causing me to see white for a few moments.

I collapsed my full weight over Castiel and breathed in my angel's scent. Still not believing that I could have Cas like this.

"Dean thank you." Cas whispered into my ear and turned to see him smiling widely.

"No problem Cas, thank you for…" I trailed off not really knowing how to finish.

"I know Dean."


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Dreaming Of Reality

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Sam/Gabriel, Adam/Michael, OFC/OFC, Dean/Castiel

Warnings: Spoilers up to S5022 (Season 5 episode 22), Slash, Femslash, other warnings as they appear.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine. Supernatural is owned by the awesome Eric Kirpke!

Chapter Rating: R (Violence and Death)

Word count: 7899

Summary: One stupid spell and my whole world gets turned upside down and screwed over. Life is weird that way…But apparently this is normal for the Winchesters.

(13/13)

**Dreaming of Reality | Chapter Thirteen |**

**· Demmy ·**

"Holy oil fame thrower?" I suggested from my upside down position on the couch having foregone sensible suggestions about an hour ago.

"No." Sam blandly stated.

"Now hold on Sammy I like that plan." Gabriel perked up chucking another book behind him.

"Answer's still no." Gabriel pouted as Sam continued flipping through another ancient tome.

"Dynamite?" I asked.

"What makes you think dynamite will work on an angel?" Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't blame him, this was by far my worst idea yet and I'd run out of other options so I shrugged in reply.

"We've got nothing." Sam muttered tiredly as he rubbed at his eyes.

"What about spells?" Gabriel suggested looking at me.

"I don't know any that could harm or kill an archangel." I muttered.

"Have you and Eveael had any luck with those anti-angel bags?" Sam asked.

"Yes and no. They work for a while but Eve said her grace found a way around it after a couple of minutes. I don't know if it was because of the ingredients or the spells or the fact that it was Eve." I replied.

"What do you mean about Eve?" Sam questioned.

"There isn't really an anti-angel spell. Only spells that ward of evil. Seen as Eve didn't actually want to hurt me then it defeated the purpose of the spell and I think that's why it didn't work. It might work with Lucifer considering he has evil intentions towards us but until we're in the room with him…I just don't know…" I informed him.

"Well it's worth a shot. Not like we've got anything else. Besides it's getting to the point where if we don't hit him soon then it'll just be you guys out there." Gabriel snapped up another candy bar.

"What?" I asked.

"Lucifer's in the middle of makingKansasangel proof. Once he's finished not even Michael's getting intoKansas." Gabriel replied.

"That doesn't make sense. Lucifer wants the apocalypse right? Doesn't that mean fighting Michael?" I asked confused.

"Yes, which worries me…Luci's planning something and we just don't know what it is. But if we can't get intoKansasthen you guys will be going in blind and with only one life." Gabriel took a bite of his chocolate bar and Sam and I looked at each worriedly.

After realising we weren't getting any closer to a solution and discovering we were on a time limit we called it a night and headed to bed knowing the clock was ticking. Tomorrow with or without a plan we were going toKansas. We no longer had the luxury of time.

I lent against my bedroom door still in the hallway. This all started with me and I had a feeling in my gut it would end with me. Even my death was a possibility.

I was scared but at the same time knew deep in my heart if one of my brothers was in danger, I'd give my life willingly. And a part of me knew that was what it would come down too. This fight against Lucifer would be the end of me and I was going willingly.

The only fear was for Eve. We'd grown close and now I wanted to give her something to remember me by. I just hoped she wouldn't guess that this was a goodbye. I opened the door and walked into the bedroom we shared.

* * *

><p>Eveael was waiting for me as I suspected and I closed the door silently behind me.<p>

"Hey." I greeted softly.

"Hello." She whispered.

"You know…I wanted to say something…Seen as it might be our last night on earth." I stumbled through my words. "I love you."

Eveael's eyes lit up and she beamed. I couldn't help my answering smile as she approached.

"I love you too." She lent forward to kiss me lightly. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her flush against me.

"Eve…I want…I want to…" I mumbled against her lips and she shushed me gently.

"I know." She murmured. Eve licked at the seam of my lips and I parted them for her letting her dive into a battle of wills.

* * *

><p>The next morning no one was smiling. Breakfast was carried out in military silence. No one spoke a word as we finished our pancakes and coffee before moving into the living room. Adam and I sat closely together on the couch as Sam lent against the desk. I slid my hand into Adam's and squeezed, he squeezed back.<p>

"Bobby." Dean started as he turned a chair round and straddled it.

"Bobby's heading to the border of Kansas now with fifty hunters to hold back anything that tries to get past." Sam informed. We all knew that if we lost, Bobby and his friends were the last line of defence.

"Demmy?" Dean prompted.

"Jamie phoned in earlier this morning. There's been no change in the amount of omens so he can't clue us in to what we're expecting. Vanna has amassed thirty hunters who'll be heading to the border within the next couple of hours they'll meet us just outside the Kansas state. Laura's got three nests ranging from ten to forty vampires willing to fight alongside the hunters but we're on our own inside the state lines." I filled in. Dean nodded.

"Angel's?" Dean prompted.

"We'll be able to join you if you enter the state lines before nightfall. After that you're on your own." Michael spoke up.

"Ok, weapons."

"The colt won't work of Lucifer but we're expecting the three hundred missing people to be possessed so we can use it on them. The knife too. Gabriel, Michael, Eveael and Castiel have their angel blades and so far that's our only option for taking Lucifer down. We've got Demmy's anti-demon-mojo bags and the anti-evil bags which there's a slim chance they'll work against Lucifer." Sam moved around the desk picking up the items as he listed them.

"Right plan of attack…Anyone got an idea?" Dean asked folding his arms over the chairs back.

"Ask him nicely to go back to hell?" I replied sarcastically.

"Right because my big brother's going to throw away his plans to smash the planet like Godzilla because you said please…" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Guys please can we not fight. Just serious suggestions from now on." Sam gave me a pointed look and a rolled my eyes and lent back into the couch.

"Lucifer's bound to be expecting an attack…So we go in guns blazing through the front door." Adam suggested.

"Considering the Winchester history, he'll be expecting that." Gabriel pointed out and he did have a point.

"So we throw him off…What about going under state lines?" Adam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean prompted.

"There will be demons watching the state lines. Possibly hell hounds too. Why not go under, like through the sewers or storm drains? The stink should cover our scents from the hell hounds and I doubt he'd have his followers watching the toilets." Adam suggested and we all perked up a bit.

"Hate to point out the flaw in that plan but we don't know where Luci's holed up. We'd be blind." Gabriel said moving from the line up of angels standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen to sit with Sam.

"…Not necessarily." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I could modify a tracking spell. If we can pin point his location before hand then we can use Adam's idea and sneak up on him, possibly by pass hundreds of demons and get the feathered ones to get us out of there after we shove a blade up Lucifer's ass." I shrugged.

"Ok Demmy get to work on a tracking spell, Sam see if you can get print outs of sewer systems and storm drains around the Kansas state. Adam you and I will pack the car, if the angels are right we need to move fast." Dean said as he slapped the back of the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>· Adam · <strong>

Dean closed the trunk patting it affectionately. The last of the arsenal was packed and loaded and we had enough salt rounds to cause a heart attack three times over.

"Dean why don't we just use Angel air to get to Kansas?" I asked as we wandered up towards the house bumping shoulders as we went.

"Honestly kid, this could be our last fight and I am not leaving my baby behind. She was there when we dropped the devil back in his cage, she'll be there when we kick his ass a second time. If we die she's going down with us. Family kid." Dean winked and I agreed with the sentiment.

"Think you and the Impala will get your own spot in Heaven?" I joked and Dean laughed.

* * *

><p>We'd only been packing and loading for half an hour but apparently that was enough time for Sam to turn the living room into a life size map of Kansas State underground.<p>

"Woah Sammy. Find what we wanted?" Dean asked smiling as we watched Sam emerge from several large maps red sharpie between his teeth.

"Yeah I found us a path close enough to the state line now I just need the destination." Sam muttered as he untied a large sheet from around his leg.

"Speaking off I need everyone in the back yard if you will. The spell technically needs a coven, so congratulations you've been promoted to witches." Demmy peeked her head round the corner as she grinned widely at us and disappeared back outside as quickly as she arrived.

"Sounds fun…" Dean mumbled but dutifully followed our little sister in the back yard.

* * *

><p>"Hold hands." Demmy said as she held out both her hands. We stood in a circle around some strange markings carved into the dirt and the four elements at the compass points. In the middle of the circle was a bowl filled with different plant life.<p>

"Uh…Explanation?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Demmy. She rolled her eyes.

"The markings in the dirt are Runes. The four elements are for the watchtowers generally used in bigger spells and the stuff in the bowl is some Aquamarine and black Obsidian for scrying and some Celestite for angel magic with a sprinkle of cinnamon for sight…you're supposed to use it as an incense but I've already incense for protection and if we're going to take a peek at Luci we're going to need all the protection we can get." I nodded as Demmy ran us through everything.

"Right everybody ready?" We all nodded as Demmy grabbed mine and Eveael's hands. "Right remember to repeat after me ok."

"_**Great Mother Goddess of the Earth, we welcome you into this circle.**_

_**We seek the sight,**_

_**To bring us light in this endless night,**_

_**Let us see what we seek,**_

_**And may our fight not be meek,**_

_**Show us our path to the war,**_

_**And give us power,**_

_**Let us the Devil,**_

_**Let us win against this evil,**_

_**Blessed be to all,**_

_**And may it harm none and do what ye will."**_

I watched as Demmy's eyes clouded, changing from a stormy grey to a pale yellow and she began to shake.

"_42 Storage Road, Kansas State._" A chorus of whispered voices escaped from Demmy's lips and as she blinked the pale yellow disappeared like it was never there.

"Well…I guess we have our destination. In a really creepy way." Gabriel muttered.

"I was kind of expecting the number sixty-six." Dean grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later…<em>

"Vanna's group will meet us just outside Kansas state lines in the Pine Fields Motel. Everything's set and the angel's are already there putting up some wards to help protect the hunters." Sam informed us all as he tucked his phone away.

"Well we've got four more hours before we reach them." Dean said as he turned onto the I-29.

"I spy?" Demmy suggested sarcastically as she put the final touches to her anti-angel mojo bags.

"Maybe when we get closer to Kansas and we can start with 'D'." Dean smiled at Demmy through the rear view mirror.

"Done!" Demmy joyfully yelled.

"I meant Demons…" Dean muttered. Demmy glared playfully at the back of Dean's head.

"I know. I meant the hex bags are done. Here." Demmy said as she chucked two of the bags into the front seat and one into my lap. "We've got Amethyst to protect soldiers, red Jasper for protection and treating fear, black Agate with white veins for help in adversity and protection against physical danger and some Moonstone and Wolfbane for invisibility. It's pretty heavy stuff so here's hoping it'll work."

I stared at the little white bag that was supposed to act as a shield for me before tucking it into my jeans pocket.

"These will stop the demons too?" I asked and Demmy nodded.

"The last bag was low level protection and it stopped them from throwing us around so yeah, these ones will defiantly stop the demons. But make no mistake you're not invincible with these it's just like added armour ok. So no baiting the homicidal demons 'kay. They can still kill you if you let your guard down." Demmy gave us a pointed look like she expected us to do something stupid regardless of her warnings.

"Well now that that's sorted you guys had better get some shut eye. We'll wake you up about an hour out." Dean ordered.

"What about you and Sam?" I asked.

"We're used to little sleep and fighting big battles…You guys need all the rest you can get. We've got several miles of sewer systems and storm drains to walk through and a fight with Lucifer. We won't have time for breaks and there's no way Lucifer's going to let us have a time out mid fight." Sam stated.

"Fine a little shut eye sounds like a good idea." Demmy muttered as she used her jacket for a pillow and curled up against the door.

"Night sis." I whispered as I sorted my own pillow.

"Night bro's." She replied sleepily.

* * *

><p>"Yo sleeping beauties!" Dean's voice carried through the sleepy haze.<p>

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"We're just turning into the Motel now. Wakey wakey." Dean continued loudly.

"Mmm awake…" I grumbled.

"Come on you two! Rise and shine!"

"Fuck off Dean!" Demmy shouted and I chuckled.

"Ah there's our lady like little sister. Sleep well princess?" Dean asked as I rubbed my eyes and sat up looking out of the windows. You'd have thought we'd driven into a war zone. I'd forgotten the earthquakes but the evidence was clear too see. Trees, telephone poles and lamp posts where littered across the broken asphalt. Large cracks made zig zag lines across the pavements and paths to broken and lopsided homes.

"Go fuck yourself dickhead. Where the hell are we?" Demmy muttered as she looked at the devastation surrounding the car, her hair defied gravity on one side and the grumpy glare made her look adorable but I didn't say it out loud knowing right now she was prone to violence…best let her have some coffee before bringing that up.

"Just outside Kansas. It's about twenty miles south from here." Dean replied as he drove the Impala into a deserted car park of a busted motel.

"I didn't realise the earthquakes had spread this far…Is the town deserted?" Demmy mumbled as she rubbed her face with both hands.

"Minus the hunters, yeah the town's empty. Robertson and her friends are waiting inside, apparently it's the only motel still standing." Dean said as he parked the car elbowing Sam who was engrossed in the papers strewn across his lap.

"Well…Let's see if they have coffee." Demmy said as we exited the car.

* * *

><p>"We've got demon patrols here, here and here." Vanna pointed out on the map laid out on the table. She was a curvy dark red head with light brown eyes and a bright orange t-shirt. She looked way to young to be a well respected hunter but the dozen burly old men in the room certainly took orders from her so I guessed she must have been a good hunter.<p>

"Well our plan is to go under them. Here's our entry point. It's a little out in the open so we'll need a distraction." Sam pointed to the storm drain entrance we'd be using and Vanna nodded.

"Good plan. We can cause a distraction a little further away. I've got some old grenades I've been dying to use so that should cover you." Vanna smirked as she eyed her rucksack in the corner. I was starting to wonder if all hunters were crazy. Paranoia, depression, alcoholism and now pyromania…what next?

"Just got word from Jamie. Everything went quiet a couple of hours ago. No earthquakes, no omens, nothing." Demmy informed us as she returned to the circle closing her phone.

"Well that's reassuring." Vanna muttered and I agreed with the sentiment. "You lot sure you want to go in there alone?"

"It started with us…Only fair we end it. Besides this goes south then you're our last line of defence." Dean winked at Vanna.

"Your confidence is overflowing…" Vanna drawled sarcastically.

"We should move now if you guys still want us there." Gabriel butted in.

"Let's get this party started shall we." Dean said as he stood up to his full height.

* * *

><p><strong>· Demmy · <strong>

The echo's of Vanna's grenades shook the underground storm drains causing concrete dust and gunk to fall on our heads. The floor was sticky and slimy littered with old cans and cartons the water had dragged down over the years.

"Got to hand it to her, she sure knows how to put on a show." I muttered and Adam chuckled beside me as we hunched down to avoid the soggy plant life growing from the ceiling.

Our flashlights cut through the darkness and mist of the circular drain and I felt a little sorry for Sam who was doing his best to act like the hunchback of Notre Dame. The place stunk of rotting rubbish and decades old mold.

"How far do we have to go before we hit the state line?" Adam asked brushing his sleeve against his nose. "And why can't we just fly there?"

"Five miles and Charlie's Angels are worried any use of grace this close to Lucifer's wards will ruin our surprise." Dean replied from a little further ahead and you could hear in his tone he was suffering from the smell too.

"Wonderful. So we're walking through god-knows-what for the whole journey." I muttered.

"Well at least the hell hounds will be confused." Sam offered from behind Dean.

"So the puppies will run away from the bad smell. Always looking for that silver lining aren't you Sam…" I threw back, Dean chuckled and I knew Sam was giving me his bitchface.

* * *

><p>"Here." Sam said after a couple of hours walking through slime and filth as he looked up at a drain cover.<p>

"This it then?" Adam asked as we all stared at the thin piece of metal separating us from our last stand.

"Any last words?" I muttered.

"Nope we are not doing the tearful goodbyes. Let's just kick his ass and go home and have pizza and beer." Dean's determined voice cut through the underlying tension.

"Well whatever happens…It's been fun guys and these past few months have been the best ever so try not to do anything stupid so we can have more fun 'kay." I said as Dean reached for the metal cover and everybody froze.

"See you on the other side guys…" Gabriel muttered as Dean pushed the cover back revealing the soft orange glow of a nearby street lamp. I took the time to really look at my odd mismatched family.

Sam's neck must have been killing him by now as he stood hunched over near Gabriel. His hair was practically glued to his head thanks to the hot dampness in the air and the goo falling from the ceiling.

Dean had dirt and grime down one cheek and his shirt was sticking to him in some places. Cas hovered over Dean's shoulder looking equally filthy.

Adam was staring out of the hole looking a tad fearful and splattered with mud and whatever else had clung to him as we all stumbled in semi-darkness through the underground systems.

None of the angels risked cleaning themselves up for fear even the smallest snap of grace would ruin our surprise attack.

"All clear." Dean whispered as he dropped back down after peering out into the street above.

"Think we did it?" Sam asked quietly.

"Possibly. But let's not jinx it." Gabriel replied pulling himself up through the small circle. Dean went next followed by Eve who'd been oddly silent throughout out journey…In fact all the angels had barely spoken a word as we wandered through the sewers.

"Demmy?" Sam prompted me out of my thoughts as he held his hands in a foothold for me. Stepping up through the hole Dean and Gabriel pulled me up. Adam, Cas, Sam and Michael followed in that order. We popped up in a narrow alleyway between two towering warehouses. The streetlamp at the end of the alley was the only source of light now that the sun had gone down.

"Lucifer's in the forty-second warehouse. We're three away and there's a back door that shouldn't be too heavily guarded. Demmy do these bags really make us invisible?" Sam asked as he peered round the corner at the end of the alley.

"Not like Harry Potter. We're less likely to be noticed with them…That's the theory at least. I think slow movements and no sound ought to help." I answered and I received several pointed looks in return. "What? I never said I was all powerful and I never had any need for invisible hex bags okay."

"Guess we'll take our chances. Angel's hang back." Dean ordered as he pulled out the colt and Sam tugged the demon killing knife out of the back of his jeans. "Me and Sammy will go first. Demmy, Adam, you two watch our backs. Alright, let's go." Adam and I pumped our rock salt filled shotguns as we followed Sam and Dean round the corner and into near perfect darkness.

The soft sounds of our foot falls on the gravel and light breaths were the only noise in the narrow alley. We passed quickly by two warehouses before we slowed and crouched down near the end of the last building. As I peered over Dean's shoulder I saw a glimpse of two men flanking a dark iron door illuminated by a tiny caged bulb above the entrance.

Dean scuffed his foot deliberately as he rose silently. One of the men looked over and squinted before signalling to the other guy and they both trudged over to our hiding spot.

Sam moved quickly and slashed demon #1's throat as Dean grabbed demon #2 and held his hand over his mouth. The first demon flickered orange and red like a dying fire as Sam lowered him to the ground quickly stabbing the second demon in the heart as Dean muffled his pained shouts. Dean lowered the body to the ground and silently motioned for us to follow him to the door. Sam silently jogged back to fetch the angels.

"Two down, two hundred and ninety eight to go." I mumbled as Adam and I moved to the other side of the back door.

Sam jogged up next Dean as the angels stood in darkness of the alley their angelic blades glinting in the low lighting. Dean mouthed a countdown before quickly opening the door and running in gun held up. Sam followed with the knife firmly gripped in his hand and Adam and I raised our sawed of shotguns and scrambled round the open door.

The hallway we entered into was barely lit and empty baring a few crates piled in the corner. Sam and Dean were hunkered down by the end of the corridor and we quietly settled in next to them as the angels lined up on the opposite wall.

"Three, two, one." Dean whispered and then turned down the new hall. We followed but ran into the backs of our brothers.

"Hello boys."

The last thing any of us saw was a bright white light.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I came back to the world of consciousness. I was lying face down on a damp cold floor; several puddles were soaking through my jeans and black t-shirt.<p>

"Guys?" I slurred as I pushed myself up on to all fours.

"Urgh." Adam sounded beside me. I tried to look but I was either blind or we were in a really dark room. I couldn't even see my hand that I was waving in front of my face.

"Adam, you okay?" I asked crawling a few feet until I bumped into Adam's leg. I patted up and down his legs feeling for injuries.

"I'm okay. You?" Adam asked grabbing my hands with his cold ones as he sat up.

"Cold, wet, minor headache and wandering if I'm blind." I listed and Adam chuckled near my ear as he pulled me into a hug.

"If you're blind I must be too. I think we're in a storage closet or something." Adam said as I felt his head move to try and look around. I tapped the concrete floor beneath me and lent over Adam to see if I could find a wall. When I did I felt cold metal instead of the gravely feel of concrete.

"It's a weird closet if it has metal walls…" I muttered worriedly and I felt Adam's hand around my waist grip tighten.

"Dean, Sam?" Adam called out. There was no reply.

"Detach brother and we'll feel around for them. They might still be out." I felt Adam nod against my shoulder as he slid out of my hold and we began reaching around the floor blindly for any warm bodies.

"What was that anyway?" Adam asked from behind me.

"If I had to take a wild guess…I'd say Lucifer." I replied grimacing as my hand came into contact with what felt like wet moss. This didn't fill me with confidence about our predicament.

"Found a door…Sort of feels like the door of the Panic room. There's an indentation of a word here. Cooling Room?" Adam sounded confused. "Anyway I thought we'd managed to get into the state unnoticed. How'd Lucifer figure out we were coming?"

"Fuck knows. But I have a bad feeling about this…I've found nothing but moss and walls." I replied as I turned and crawled back to where Adam's voice was coming from.

"Same here. I think Sam and Dean are somewhere else…The angels too." Adam patted my hip and leg as I got into reaching distance.

"Well bro we need a plan. Any bright ideas?" I asked leaning against the cold door.

"This feel's pretty solid and it's probably guarded. Maybe there's a vent system…I think I saw something like that on the schematics that Sam had. I think this warehouse was a converted iron factory." Adam offered as we both stood up. I was about to reply when a shrill alarm went off and a bright red flashing light came on above us.

"What the fuck!" I yelled covering my ears and squinting. Adam didn't have time to add his two cents as ice cold water began pooling into the room from a vent above. "Fuck!"

"Shit! This isn't good!" Adam shouted above the blaring alarm. The icy water was already ankle deep and didn't show any sign of slowing down. Adam pushed through the dark water and up to its entry point. He pushed his fingers through the torrent feeling for the vent.

"Any luck?" I asked yelling as I waded through the shin deep water. It looked black in the flashing crimson light.

"I can't plug it!" Adam cursed. He turned around the room looking for possible exits, his light hair plastered against his forehead.

"Looks like the door and vent are the only two exits." I yelled rubbing my hands up and down my arms as I shivered in the knee high arctic water.

"We'll have to go through the vent." Adam shouted.

"Are you insane?" I rubbed at my eyes as the cold water sprayed in my face.

"It's either that or drown here." Adam offered.

I glared for a while before reaching up to the vent, Adam's hands joined mine as we pulled at the steel grate between us and the vent. It didn't budge. We both groaned in frustration and pain as we pulled at the grate. We felt it shift under our ripped fingers and with new found confidence gave it one last tug. The grate clattered as it fell into the thigh high water below.

"Woohoo!" I yelled as I hugged Adam.

"Ok you first!" He yelled as he made a foothold with his hands.

"Me? Why not you?" I shouted back.

"The vents going to be slippery, if you slip I can hold your weight. Can you say the same for me?" He raised an eyebrow. I glared but sighed as I put a foot in his hands and pushed off the ground with my other.

The effect was immediate. The sub-zero temperature of the water blasted me from above trying to shove me down as I tried to pull myself up the vent. The cold seemed to grab me right down to my bones stealing my breath. I bent my head forward as I used my weight to push myself up.

"Adam!" I shouted below me.

"I'm in just keep climbing!" He replied. I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me and began edging my way up the vent slowly.

It felt like hours as we slowly climbed up the waterfall of ice. My limbs felt like lead weights and I was pretty sure we were doing a wonderful re-enactment of Leonardo Di Caprio death scene in the Titanic. I'd slipped twice during out climb and landed in Adam's lap each time. My brother felt like an icicle and I doubted I was much better. Adam had only slipped once and my heart had plummeted to my stomach when he did. I'm sure my threats of bodily harm would have made more of an impression if my teeth hadn't been chattering throughout my speech of how he couldn't fall to his death in a water vent.

I finally felt a turn that led away from the artic shower and pulled myself into the dry vent. Adam followed a few minutes later and crawled up next to me in the narrow space to hold my shivering form close.

"F-F-F-u-u-c-c-k-k." I stuttered and Adam nodded his head jerkily in agreement.

"Co-co-me o-o-n…We have to… Have to…keep moving." Adam shivered against me and began pulling us down the vent.

* * *

><p>It felt like a lifetime later before we found the vent was actually getting warmer. So much so that our clothes were actually beginning to dry and we'd stopped shivering.<p>

"Must be a heater near by." I muttered from behind Adam.

"Or not…Look at this…" Adam whispered as he stopped his shuffle along the vent and motioning for me to slide up alongside him. We looked out of a small grate down into a main room of the warehouse. I held in a gasp at the sight before us.

In a giant holy oil fire circle were our four intrepid angels, surrounded by a small army of black eyed bastards.

"Shit. How do we get them out?" I whispered.

"I have no idea. We need to find Sam and Dean. Maybe then we stand a chance at getting our feathered pals out." Adam replied and I could tell his eyes were glued to Michael who was pacing back and forth across the diameter of his circular cage.

"What about the sprinkler system?" I asked.

"Possibly. But right now we have the element of surprise on our side. Lucifer and his minions think we drowned in that room." Adam had a determined glint in his eye.

"What are you planning?"

"We sneak up on Lucifer and end this once and for all. Then if we survive, we save the others." Adam answered. I thought about it and realised it was the best course of action. If we pulled the fire alarm then every goon in the building would know we were alive and start tearing the place apart for us. But if we took our chance now…Cut the head off the snake and maybe the demonic sons of bitches might just run away or at lest be less organized. It was worth a shot.

"Okay let's do this." I nodded. Adam took one last look at his archangel before shuffling back down the vent. I stared at Eveael and wandered if this was the last time I'd see the red-headed angel who'd stolen my heart.

* * *

><p>We shuffled along the maze of silver narrow corridors checking the grates evenly spaced along them for any sign of our missing brothers or the devil himself. So far there were a lot of rooms filled with old rotting crates, some were filled with demons gossiping over god-knows-what and some were just plain empty. We were starting to lose hope as we trudged on and then we heard it.<p>

Dean's pain filled scream.

We shuffled as fast and as silently as we could and found a grate that peered down on a large room with no demons but the three individuals we'd been searching for.

Sam was tied to one of the massive concrete supporting columns evenly lined along the length of the large room on either side. In the centre of the room and strapped down on a cross shaped table like a parody of Jesus was Dean. And standing over him with the demon killing knife covered in crimson blood was the devil wearing a flaking vessel he must have picked up from the streets.

His short blonde hair was matted and dirt ridden and his clothes were mismatched and holey. He wasn't even wearing shoes. But worst off all was the smile visible from our height in the vents attached to the ceiling. It was the smile of a crazy man who had no sense left.

"Dean, Dean, Dean…" Lucifer muttered. "Really did you think you and your band of merry men could just waltz through the back door unnoticed?" The archangel dragged the knife down Dean's side causing him to flinch and bite back a pained shout.

"Worth a shot." Dean groaned.

"Well, you walked right into my trap boys…Right now my wayward ape loving siblings are stuck in holy fire and as for your adorable siblings…Well…I sure do hope they enjoyed their bath. They're probably dead by now." Lucifer taunted as he dug the knife into Dean's leg and twisted. Dean held back any pain filled noises and my heart went out to him. I wanted to wring that feathered bastards neck!

"Go to hell…Again." Dean muttered.

"How original." Lucifer drawled bored as he sunk the blade into Dean's shoulder socket. I flinched at the sound of crunching bones and Adam's arms wrapped around me. He was shaking and I knew it was a mixture of anger and pain for our brother.

"Leave him alone Lucifer!" Sam shouted in tears as he tugged at his restraints.

"Oh Sam. Can't you see what I'm doing? I'm killing off your whole family and then you'll be powerless to resist me. But don't worry I have plans for Dean. See, only the righteous man's blood can seal the door to hell for all eternity. Which means if I do a little finger painting with your brother's intestines nobody will be able to put me in hell…not even Dad. However every demon in hell will still be able to escape…Wonderful isn't it?" Lucifer ranted as he sliced across Dean's stomach.

"Adam…I have a plan…" I whispered to my twin as I held back tears of anger.

* * *

><p>"Hey Luci!" I yelled from the door quickly getting the attention of the three occupants of the room.<p>

"Demmy…Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Lucifer grinned manically.

"Demmy get out of here!" Dean and Sam yelled. Lucifer snapped his fingers and their shouts were silenced along with their voices. I shivered at the familiar action Gabriel used, it felt wrong for the evil son of a bitch to use the beloved archangel's moves.

"Winchesters have a habit of rising from the dead." I replied. "Besides I have a business offer for you. Got five minutes?"

"For you, off course. Do come in and please excuse the mess your brother is causing…" Lucifer replied waving his arm out in welcome. I tried to act indifferent as I looked at Dean, my plan hung on Lucifer buying everything I said.

"Doesn't bother me…Honestly he's a bit of a dick anyway." I shrugged as I walked over to the table; in my heart I was begging Dean to forgive the insult. Dean just glared confused at me and Sam had a wounded look. On closer inspection of Dean's restraints I could see they were thick leather straps I'd only seen in films about mental institutions.

"Ah, the truth comes out." He smiled. I forced a small smile of my own. "Where's Adam?"

"I left him to drown in that little room. By the way excellent idea." I replied and Lucifer gave me a creepy 'I'm so proud' look.

"So what can I do for you?" Lucifer asked as he wandered away from the table his back to us. I took the moment to wink at my brothers reassuringly as I moved round the table so I was hiding one of Dean's arms restraints with my body and began undoing it quickly.

"Well I figured this was a sinking ship and I wanted an all expanses paid trip off of it. I never liked my own species, too bitchy, so why not let them all be wiped out. Humans deserve it. Anyway Sam's never going to say yes too you, mainly because he has a big crush on his big brother and doesn't want to ruin their eternal love by upsetting Dean." Both boys were glaring at me for that comment. "So I thought I'd be your vessel. I mean Michael wore Adam to your prize fight so it makes sense that you could wear me, right? Sammy version two." I tugged a knife out of my waist band and fumbled it into Dean's grip letting him work on freedom as well.

Lucifer sighed and I knew in that moment I was fucked. I smiled weakly at Dean and offered an 'I tried' look before Lucifer turned round.

"Tempting as your offer is. I'm afraid I'll have to decline." My body shot forward into Lucifer's grasp and his grip tightened around my throat. "Honestly my dear what made you think that I wouldn't know what you were up too? What made you think you could fool me and get away with this?"

"'cause…I'm…Cute?" I wheezed out. Luci chuckled darkly and I knew I was in for a world of hurt.

"Demmy, you have such fire. You and I are not so different." I was going to die from a clichéd speech…wonderful. I rolled my eyes and that pissed him off. Lucifer threw me to the floor and I struggled to catch my breath. It felt like needles in my lungs with every gulp of air. I looked up at Lucifer and he fixed me with a pitying look and I decided no more miss nice girl.

"We're infinitely different then you. Humanity's better then you Luci. We're the daddy's favourite remember?" The dark look in his eyes made me chuckle. Daddy issues I could work with. "Gabe was right you threw a tantrum like a human toddler when He made us. Couldn't handle the fact that you weren't the centre of attention anymore."

Lucifer grabbed me by the scruff of my t-shirt and yanked me clear off the ground and inches away from his peeling face.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He glared at me and the sane part of my brain was telling me I was screwed but I was pretty much oxygen deprived so I went for Primary school taunting.

"Poor Luci, Daddy doesn't love you. Gonna cry baby?" I fucking giggled at him, its official Winchester's are suicidal. Lucifer growled and launched me towards the end of the room that I'd entered. I bounced off the wall and landed heavily on the ground. And ouch that hurt, I'm pretty sure I could add concussion and broken bones to Oxygen deprived. Still I continued.

"My dead grandmother could throw better then you!" I giggled again (either hysterics were setting in or I'd been brain damaged by Lucifer's throw) and dragged myself up, ignoring every whimpering bone and muscle and smiling at the fallen angel. Lucifer advanced practically snarling.

He struck me across the face forcing me to the ground again.

"_See this part here, that's the battery." Dean pointed to a part of the engine._

"_Oh…No you lost me." I laughed. Dean sighed as he ran a hand down his face adding more dark smudges. _

"_You might want to take off that shirt, all Winchester's should know how to work the Impala." Dean pulled a dirty rag from his waistband and tried to rub off some of the grease on his hands only succeeding in smudging the marks more. _

"_Okay then let the lesson begin Yoda." I joked._

I growled as I pulled myself up.

"You're pathetic Lucifer." He struck me again across the other cheek.

"_I won't let that happen." Adam wrapped his arms around me squeezing tightly as he shifted so he sat in the seat and I sat in his lap clinging to his t-shirt. _

_It was the first time I knew my twin brother would try to protect me no matter what…_

_We sat there wrapped in each others embrace tightly as we watched the sun make its slow accent into the sky. _

I tasted blood and every muscle screamed.

"You're worse then a common demon!" I glared at him and he kicked me in the stomach, it felt like a hundred sledgehammers. The force launched me into the air and I banged of the ceiling. Gravity swiftly ended my impromptu flight lesson and –

"_Uh Demmy…We're going for a circle shape not an egg shape." Sam struggled not to laugh at my masterpiece. _

"_I was going for circle but I'd thought I'd spice it up a bit." I replied huffing jokingly as we looked at the mutated devil's trap I'd drawn._

I threw up, a mix of shitty diner food and blood. But I wasn't done. With an almost animalistic growl I launched myself up and threw myself into a left-hook to his face. He was shocked and actually stumbled back, I'd have been proud of myself if I was thinking straight. All I remember was matching the fallen angel punch for punch, not backing down even though I could swear all my internal organs had turned to mush. In my head all I could hear where my brothers, all I could see where the moments we'd shared and that fuelled my strength and determination.

_Dean's reassuring wink…_

_Sam's heart warming dimpled smile…_

_Adam's soft strong hands squeezing mine…_

Tears blurred my vision and I was brought painfully back to myself as Lucifer punched me squarely in the face. Everything was broken in some way and I knew I wasn't getting back up now. I was out of Winchester luck.

"I'm sorry Demmy." Lucifer gave me a sad look. But I knew he felt nothing.

Three steps and I would be dead. Insane thoughts passed through my mind as I contemplated how he'd end my life. Maybe he'd rip out my heart or break my neck. I wondered how long he'd play with me, like a cat with a wounded mouse. Would it be quick? Would it hurt? Would my brother's last memory of me be my screams of agony?

He stepped up close and began to reach down to my battered form. That was it. I slammed my eyes shut and prayed to a God I didn't even believe in.

"LUCIFER!" My bruised eyes snapped open just in time to see Adam shove Michael's shining archangel's blade through Lucifer's heart. The fallen angel was pinned halfway through turning to face Adam after his war cry. "Stay the fuck away from my sister!"

I had the common sense to shut my eyes just as Lucifer's grace exploded, the blast wave knocked my head violently of the wall behind me and fell into unconsciousness with Adams voice crying out for me like a far off echo.

* * *

><p><strong>· Adam ·<strong>

Demmy's plan was simple. Trick Lucifer into thinking she was on his side long enough to distract him as I searched for one of the archangel's blades. Once I'd found the gleaming weapon and returned to the main room that Dean and Sam were being held in I was greeted with the sight of Lucifer kicking the shit out of my little sister. I knew somewhere along the lines the plan had derailed.

Dean was halfway through tearing at his restraints and I could see the blood pooling around Sam's wrists as he tugged at the rope tying him in place.

I turned to look at Lucifer as he took the last few steps towards Demmy's battered and broken body. Something inside snapped at the sight. I'd felt anger as Dean had been tortured, I'd felt rage at Michael being imprisoned like an animal…But this…this was something new and terrifyingly primal.

I launched myself towards Lucifer screaming his name as I stabbed the blade through his back and into his chest.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister!" I screamed at his face as the light of his gruesomely deformed grace exploded and caused a shockwave through the room. When the dust had settled dark ash wings fanned outwards of Lucifer's broken vessel. I scrambled to my feet and rushed to Demmy's side feeling for a pulse and shouted her name desperately hoping she'd offer up a witty answer.

She didn't…

* * *

><p>It had been pitifully easy to leave Kansas after Lucifer died. The demons had smoked out after their leader had fallen, not knowing what else to do. Those who remained to try and avenge Lucifer's demise met their end at the bullets of the colt, the knife or an angel's hand.<p>

I brushed a stray lock of dusty blonde hair from Demmy's face as my older brothers argued with our angelic friends.

"There has to be a way!" Sam yelled at Gabriel.

"There isn't! Dammit Sammy I've been trying to tell you her soul isn't in Heaven or Hell! It isn't anywhere! Without the soul we can't bring her back. I'm sorry. Demmy's gone." Gabriel tried to reach out to Sam but he recoiled from the touch.

"One of you feathered bastards should know how to bring her back! After everything we've done, after everything we've sacrificed we deserve a fucking reward and we want Demmy breathing again! So make it happen you sons of bitches!" Dean shouted as he toppled the small table over in anger.

After we'd cleared the area of rogue demons the angel's flew us back to the motel and Michael had talked to Vanna and her troops before flying to Bobby and informing him of what happened. Vanna had left us all in the room to mourn the death of our sister but mostly Dean and Sam had yelled and Cas and Gabe had bared the brunt of it. Eve stood over Demmy's body on the other side of the bed as I ran my fingers through her hair. The red-headed angel had healed Demmy's body so that she just looked like she was sleeping now, instead of the broken mess of corpse she was before.

Cas had healed Dean of his injuries earlier but my big brother had failed to thank him. Instead both Dean and Sam had used their newly healed bodies to pin, punch and insult the angels hoping for a miracle.

"Bring her back dammit!" Dean yelled as he gripped the lapels of Cas's trench coat. The angel looked sad as he stared at Dean.

"We can't Dean…I'm sorry…" Cas whispered catching the eldest Winchester as the fight left him. I'd never seen Dean cry before but there he was, silently sobbing into Castiel's shoulder. Sam sat on the edge of the second bed in the room with his head in his hands.

I knew I should have been crying too. It wasn't fair that she'd been taken from us. I wanted to scream, to cry, to rip apart Heaven and Hell to find her but all I felt was numb.

All I could do was run my fingers through my twin sister's hair as I felt no warmth from her skin.

* * *

><p>Dean lit the bonfire.<p>

The hunters had pulled together a small podium of wood to salt and burn Demmy's body in the parking lot. No one said a word as the orange flames licked at the sheet wrapped remains.

Michael slid his arm around my shoulder as I let the first tears fall. It had been hours since we'd returned to the motel and Gabriel had finally suggested the funeral pyre. He'd been punched in the face by Sam for that but eventually we reluctantly agreed. Even though I wanted to take her home and hide her in the panic room until we found her soul.

Sam had let Gabriel wrap his hand around Sam's as they stared at the fire. Cas stood dutifully just behind Dean's shoulder a pillar of strength for my big brother.

After this, we'd go home. Drive in silence for seven hours to Bobby's two storey home. Drink hard liqueur until we couldn't remember our own names. Sleep with our beloved angels and find a semblance of comfort in their arms as one of their siblings slept alone. Then we'd wake up rinse and repeat the cycle until Bobby kicked our asses into gear and then we'd start hunting again…As a family. And we'll pretend that's what Demmy would have wanted and we'll wipe out every supernatural being in our path in her name.

Because we're Winchesters…And Winchesters bury their feelings in booze and revenge.

* * *

><p>Lucy's cheeks were wet with tears as the credits for <em>Supernatural <em>Season 6 rolled. Drake sat back against the couch running a tanned hand through his black hair making it spike out.

"Oh Dem. You stupid bitch." He mumbled sadly.

"She found her family…" Lucy started but couldn't finish. It didn't change the fact that their friend had died and apparently wasn't coming back.

The credits faded to black as the caption _Six months Later_ appeared in white writing across the black screen.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked at the screen.

The scene faded to show Bobby's scrap yard lit by the full moon and the low lights through the window. Standing at the edge of the rusty cars and piled engines that lined the dusty road to Bobby's overgrown front garden stood a young woman with dusty blonde hair.

_**And the Goddess smiled…**_

_**A/N: It's done! Last chapter! The sequel is being written...Just really slowly so it'll be a while. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed! Comment please and tell me how I did.**_


End file.
